Saving the day
by farmerhot
Summary: One of Team Go's enemies resurfaces, Kim's father get's kidnapped, Shego is suspected of murder, The entire world is in peril and the one who had always saved the day in the past must do it again.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

I apologize for the excessive amount of flashbacks I use, Disney does not seem to develop characters very well in their series

It was Saturday night and Kim Possible was bored. Bored and annoyed. She was walking around the mall with her friends and she was bored. She was trying hard for it not to be evident, but Ron could tell. Ron always seemed to know when something was wrong with Kim, so had been trying to cheer her up. But this was how she felt.

Kim was always bored when she hasn't been on a good mission in a few days, so that was expected. The annoyance was from the fact her last mission, the previous night, had been her first mission in weeks. And it was a complete disaster. She had been called on a mission to stop Shego from stealing some satellite and she failed. In fact, by the time Kim got to the crime scene Shego was already gone. Gone. Kim couldn't even get to the scene of the crime because the police and Global Justice had up their tape and restricted the area. No fighting, no bantering, nothing. That annoyed Kim even more than if Shego HAD waited there, and they fought and she had escaped. Shego hadn't waited for her, so she had no excitement. So here she was, at the mall with her friends doing normal stuff. Normal boring stuff. True, she had her friends with her and she really enjoyed their company, but to be honest she wished they were doing something less boring. She smiled as Ron came toward her obviously trying to cheer her up again. Not because she was trying to be polite, but because he really could brighten her day. He always found ways to make her smile as if he knew how boring she was finding this. They had stopped at Kim's favorite fashion store, Club Banana, to shop and wait for Monique to end her shift.

"Hey, KP, honestly do these look any different than the pants I bought last week at Smarty Mart?" he held up a pair of pants looking suspiciously similar to the ones he was wearing

"Yes, Ron. They look a lot different" she pointed to the small banana patch on the pocket smiling. They had this discussion every time they came here but it always brought a smile to her face.

Monique came by holding up three different bikinis. "I been looking all day and narrowed it down to these three, which one do you think looks best, Kim? Summer's in a few weeks and I need to be at the height of fashion at the beach." She held two in one hand, and her preferred one in her other, motioning it toward Kim.

Kim agreed. Monique's fashion sense was top notch. Nobody else Kim knew had her kind of fashion sense. Well, she admitted to herself, maybe one other person. "You're right Monique. They all look great, but I really like that one. You're going to turn the sand to glass when you wear it"

Monique smiled as her friend agreed with her "Thanks, Kim. I can always count on your advice"

Just then a scream tore through the Club Banana followed by Ron Stoppable, being the voice of reason and holding up a pair of pants. "Now just calm down everyone. Naked Molerat on the loose, please watch your step." While Ron policed up his pet, Monique made her purchase (using the employee discount) and they left the store in a cheerful note, heading straight toward the food court.

Ron was talking "I don't see why we can't stop by the Bueno Nacho instead of eating here. On Weekends they give half off your second nacho platter."

Monique replied "We just don't have the time to drive out to Bueno Nacho and still catch the movie. And we definitely don't want to eat at the theater, the food is so expensive"

"And greasy" Kim added "And we don't want to miss getting to the theater on time, today is your turn at movie picks, Ron" Kim actually liked when it was Ron's night. He always picked action movies, which she would usually find more enjoyable than drama.

"Buyah, Excessive Force 3" Ron chimed. Kim and Monique smiled.

"Buyah" came a small voice from Ron's pocket and a pink head stuck out holding up it's paw. Which Ron immediately tapped with a finger.

The mall had a Taco Bell, which Ron thought was a poor substitute for his precious Bueno Nacho. Kim and Monique got their food from a Chinese cuisine. The three (or four including Rufus) ate happily amid the stares of other people watching a rat eating tacos on their table. Monique turned on Kim "What's your plan for the summer?" she was really wondering about was her plans after High School, but summer was a good place to start.

"Probably helping out the parents until College starts" Kim had been known to spend her free time during the summer helping out either her mother at the hospital or her father at the lab. As in everything else she was a quick study and a hard worker, so she was a valuable commodity. Kim was well worth the small wage she was paid when she temped at either place. Also, her parents really liked having Kim around.

"How about you Ron?" Monique turn to him while Kim remembered the previous summer she had spent at the hospital, which was mostly spent calling her mother and telling her about her current world-saving mission.

"Oh, I'm gonna part time at the Bueno Nacho until my cooking school starts in the fall. I'm gonna own my own place someday" Ron always got excited when he talked about cooking, mostly because it was something he was so good at, but partially it was to hide the fact he didn't know if he would be in a cooking school or an ancient temple learning from monks next year. He had no idea which he would prefer more, but he could not reveal any more about the school then Kim already knew.

"How about you, Monique?" Kim said turning on the girl. Monique just sighed "My scholarship doesn't cover all my expenses, so I have to keep working at Club Banana. But at least I keep the employee discount." She added smiling

A short drive later they were at the movies. After a 10 minute wait in line they had purchased their tickets, went inside and got their popcorn and drinks. As they got their seats and sat down in the crowded theater Kim's Kimmunicator went off. Monique rolled her eyes as Kim hit the button.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked (like usual)

"Drakken and Shego were spotted near one of their older lairs near Middleton."

"Thinking of taking up shop in one of their old hideouts? That isn't very smart" Ron added.

"Which one is it Wade?" Kim asked

"10 miles out of town, down Walbar Street. Do you need me to get you a ride?"

"We drove here, Wade. But thanks anyways."

"Is that the theater?" Wade asked trying to decipher their location.

"You bet, Wade. Excessive Force 3, and we have good seats." Ron said, while his hopes of actually watching the movie were diminishing.

"Had good seats. We're leaving. Thanks again Wade" Kim turned to Monique "Sorry about this"

"No problem. This is why I always drive my own car. Have fun guys." Monique settled in looking at all the popcorn she suddenly acquired. "Tell me about it later"

By now the previews had started playing "This had better be worth the price of admission" Kim said as she drug Ron out of the dark room.

( ------ small rewind)

"Shego, please hurry up" Drakken whined. They had been outside his old lair for exactly five seconds. "I swear, forcing me to break into my own lair is inhuman. I still pay property taxes for this place." This was true. He did pay taxes for this and half a dozen other lairs around the country. That was the main reason the government had not seized them.

"Cool it, Dr. D." his busy accomplice said "It's not easy circumventing all the detection devices Global Justice puts on your old lairs." She was busy using her finger as a laser, cutting through the steel doors that Global Justice had sealed together to keep anyone out of the lair. There was also several KEEP OUT signs. Not to mention the numerous motion detectors and cameras set up to alert authorities if anyone trespassed. Most of which Shego had already disabled or rerouted.

As always, Shego was a consummate professional and within a minute she had the main doors open. "Ladies First" she said sarcastically as she strolled into their old base pulling a device out of her leg pouch while scouting for any more detection devices.

Doctor Drakken waited patiently outside the base while Shego worked. He reflected how this particular lair got to be in this shape. This was the base he had used during the reunion event. He had built these amazing robots to awe the world with his technical genius. His BeBe robots, however, had failed to display his genius to his old friend-turned-rival Dr. Possible. It was times like these that forced him to reflect how differently things could have gone. One thing in particular.

FLASHBACK.

Dr. Drakken was immersed in working on a robotic form while Shego approached him from behind holding a large unmarked box in both hands. "Here's your parts, Dr. D." she said announcing that she arrived back from her mission and shaking the box slightly. No response from Drakken, who was oblivious to her presence while working on his creation. "Dr. D, your parts" she said a little louder. Nothing. She cradled the box with one arm and started poking him with the other. Dr. Drakken still obliviously kept working on the robotic form in front of him. "Screw it" She said, grabbed a black marker and wrote "Your parts, Shego" on the lid and set the box on the table behind Drakken with the other parts and tools. It was past time for her workout anyways, so she went to her personal gym in the basement.

A few hours later Doctor Drakken showed up in her gym and threw open the doors. "Shego, did you get those parts yet? I needed them hours ago"

Shego had barely begun working up a sweat, and didn't want to be interrupted. So she answered directly "I put them on the table in your lab. They were right behind you." While she continued her workout with the training robot.

"Shego, we've discussed this before. When I ask for something you bring it to me. Not my table, nor a henchman. This is why I am building the BeBe robots. I bet THEY can follow simple directions."

This annoyed Shego. So, she flipped over a kick from the training robot, then did a split avoiding a vicious combination of punches, then pulled her legs together standing up and coolly pushed the OFF button located where it's nose should have been halting it's next series of attacks. She walked up to Drakken "You think those toys can do better than me?" she challenged

Drakken, while impressed with her physical prowess (like always) would not back down "As a matter of fact, Shego. I can make them move so quickly you can barely see them. And they will follow orders. So yes, they will definitely be better."

"Fine" she replied "You can test your theory. I quit" she started walking toward the door

"But, Shego.." Drakken stammered following her until she slammed the door and melted the handle. By the time he got out of the gym, her room had been cleared out.

And, of course, the reunion was a disaster. Kim Possible easily defeated the BeBes and Drakken wound up in prison. Except, during the transport from the county jail to a high security prison he was rescued when the van's tires suddenly went flat. The guards never saw what hit them.

END FLASHBACK

"I had said those unkind words and she still came back for me" he thought "If only she had been there to fight Kim Possible that day. I bet she would have knocked that stupid device out of Possible's hand. Shego, with my BeBes, would have won the day for sure."

It was for this reason they were here. On that day he had been hauled to prison directly from the reunion. So crucial parts were left here for future BeBe robot production. (Note. Drakken knew the BeBes had made a hive and made Bonnie their queen, but the neural network that had enabled the robots to move faster than one can see also made them far too unstable for him to trust. He had to have Shego destroy the one robot that she had managed to bring him from the remains of the Hive when it tried to take over his base.)

"Dr. D. its clear." Shego was talking to him from just inside signaling to him that it was ok to enter. She was putting away an electronic device he had developed for her to detect the GJ's bugs.

"Good job, Shego. Now come help me turn on the security equipment before anyone arrives" He walked briskly toward the base's control room with her following.

"Why, exactly, do we need to turn on security if we're only grabbing a few boxes and leaving?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow.

"One can never feel too secure. This will give us ample warning should we get unexpected visitors. Plus I can even reroute the Global Justice technology to warn us if anyone arrives. These parts may be scattered so I need ample time to retrieve them all and box them up again if necessary." he replied as they reached the main control room. Drakken opened up the circuit box and a few minutes later the computers powered up. The cameras switched silently on. Satisfied they were working he turned to his partner. "Come, Shego. I think I know where you can best stop miss Possible should she arrive.

And there is a good chance of that, this is her home town after all."

Shego just shrugged and followed. She preferred to ambush Kim at her convenience, but the paychecks were a lot bigger when she attempted to listen to Drakken. Anyways, if she didn't like what he said, she could always do her own thing. As it was, Drakken had selected a decent spot. A large open space, well lit, but with enough shadows that Shego could hide in. A convenient overhanging girder she could drop down from, and looking around, a few security cameras so Drakken could monitor the fight in case things went sour. She could work with this, Shego thought. Anyways, how could Dr. D come get her with the escape hovercraft if he had no idea where she was?

When Doctor Drakken turned to walk back to the control room, he glanced back and Shego was gone. He just smiled and went back to work.

By the time the outer security alarms went off (silently) announcing Possible's arrival with the buffoon, Doctor Drakken had already rerouted the Global Justice technology to work for him (They had some good scientists, but not nearly as brilliant as himself). He had also parked the hovercraft in the hangar near the control room, loaded a few of the lighter boxes into it, stacked all the heavier boxes on the floor in the control room, drew up some modifications on the BeBe robots, thought of some potentially useful purposes for a death ray and played a game of solitaire. He glanced at his watch. It had been an hour since he had left his anonymous tip on that stupid website. They sure took their sweet time getting here. He didn't bother warning Shego of the arrival of the cheerleader. He was sure she already knew. Probably before the alarms had started going off. He looked up at the monitors and saw Possible and the buffoon walking toward where Shego was lying in wait and smiled. The fight was on.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

I apologize for the excessive amount of flashbacks I use, Disney does not seem to develop characters very well in their series.

Ron and Kim each grabbed a bag out of the trunk of the car and ran back into the theater to change. They didn't always wear their mission clothes. As they left the theater for the second time and Kim started driving to the location Wade told her, Ron had noticed Kim visibly cheering up. He smiled realizing that his was what Kim considered a fun Saturday night. Saving the world was action. Saving the world was adrenaline. Going after Doctor Drakken especially made Kim smile. Going after Drakken meant going after Shego. And Shego was Action and adrenaline personified. Kim wouldn't miss a fight with her for the world. Ironically, though, this also meant Ron Stoppable would save the world today. While Kim Possible kept the sidekick (Shego) busy, Ron would be left to deal with the criminal mastermind (Drakken) and end his evil plans of world conquest. Heh, but nobody ever seemed to see it that way. Anymore he would settle for someone remembering his name.

Kim pulling over brought Ron back into focus. They were about half a mile from Drakken's lair and the road was blocked off by red cones with a pole on either side of the road holding a sign saying NO TRESSPASSING. Ron politely got out and moved toward the cones to move them when Kim stopped him "No, Ron. They could be traps"

She pulled out her Kimmunicator and Wade's face came up.

"Wade, can I please get a scan of the road and the area for any electronic devices?"

"Sure thing, Kim. Just give me a minute" Wade said as he typed into a computer. He really didn't use just the device to scan the area. He used overhead satellites mostly, they would take pictures of the surrounding area and his computer would scan all the objects into a program he had wrote comparing every single rock, tree, shrub, wire and anything else to every known surveillance device and boobytrap. They could also detect electronic emission signatures. Kim held her Kimmunicator forward and it shot out a laser beam which did one pass over the area in front of them, but the satellites were doing most of the work. In 30 second Wade had scanned every inch of area from where Kim stood to Drakken's lair, calculating the safest entry. The map came up on Kim's device with a red line indicating the safest route.

"Kim, there's a lot of hardware in the field and on the road" Wade's voice came from the device "and most of it seems to belong to Global Justice. Apparently they monitor Drakken's old lairs. None of it's fatal though, and triggering it would only notify Global Justice, so there is no real threat to you guys. But, it would take a real pro to get in undetected"

"That's Shego alright" Kim said "A real pro. We can pat her on the back after she's in jail. She should have been in jail yesterday."

"Yeah Kim" Ron agreed "I can't believe she was so rude to not wait for you to come and beat her so she could go to jail" Kim couldn't tell if he was serious or being sarcastic, so she dismissed it.

Wade added "Drakken may have rerouted the security by now to notify him if you trigger any of the detection devices, so you guys may want to avoid them. I gave you the safest route to follow with the red line. Good luck"

Kim and Ron worked their way to the lair like soldiers through a minefield. By the time they got to the lair both Ron and Kim were in full mission mode. After a quick once around, they were left with entering the front doors where Shego had opened them open "Looks like Global Justice sealed this place up tight when they secured it." Kim said

"Probably took them forever just to get inside undetected" Ron added, but Kim didn't agree. She knew how good Shego was.

Once inside the door both Kim and Ron looked around, this place looked just like so many other of Drakken's lairs. Both she and Ron knew where the control room would be, and they knew that was probably where Drakken was. They also knew that Shego was probably in the shadows somewhere waiting for them.

"I wonder what they want from this place, it looks long deserted" Ron spoke up quietly. As he walked out in front of Kim. He did this a lot on missions with Shego. Ron figured if Shego attacked him then it would give Kim an advantage to counterattack. But, if he was behind Kim when the fighting started, then in order to get by them to go after Drakken he would probably get in Kim's way. So if he walked ahead of Kim, Shego would have to let him by to get the drop on Kim. And he also knew Kim could take whatever Shego had. So he would just use the chance to go after Drakken.

"Doesn't matter Ron" Kim said "All we have to do is find them and stop them" Kim was on lookout mode letting Ron get ahead. She didn't question his judgment as he walked ahead she just kept an eye out for her adversary. After all, she didn't want to hear the sarcastic remarks Shego would have if she caught her caught off guard.

As the two walked through a particularly well lit area Ron was walking ahead a little far, so Kim picked up her pace. She didn't even see Shego appear behind her.

"What's the hurry, Princess?" Shego voice rang out. Kim lashed out with a lightning fast roundhouse kick, which would have caught almost anyone else off guard. Shego ducked under the kick and landed vicious punch to Kim's gut. Kim's breath came out in "oof" as she pushed off Shego and took a step back assuming fighting stance. Shego allowed her the second she needed, taking a stance of her own and smiling. "First point goes to me, Kimmie."

"Ron, go find Drakken. I'll take care of Shego" Kim said without taking her eyes off the green-and-black-clad woman. Kim was smiling now. That punch had hurt nowhere nearly as badly as it should, which meant Shego had held back. Apparently Shego wanted a real fight. Well, that was exactly what she was going to get.

"You got it, KP. Consider him tied up" Ron took off running in the direction he knew Drakken would be. If lucky he could knock out Drakken and come back in time to help Kim finish Shego.

Shego watched the buffoon run off after Drakken. She figured the blue scientist had an hour to prepare for this, so he shouldn't need saving from the sidekick. So she let him run off and concentrated on the redhead. Shego growled and attacked Kim with a series of quick strikes. Her glowing hands slashing through the air with lightning speed followed by quick kicks. Kim reacted in kind ducking and jumping to avoid the attacks.

Eventually Kim got sick of being on the defensive. She blocked a roundhouse to make Shego lose her momentum, did a quick backflip to get some space between them and launched into her own series of attacks. Shego blocked and avoided as quickly as she could, but it was apparent that Kim was the quicker of the two. Only her training and experience let her keep pace with the cheerleader.

"What's the matter, Shego? Did you get so bored after the lack of excitement yesterday that you decided to actually wait for me today?" They had been bantering during the fight, of course, but this remark was unexpected. The remark caught Shego off guard. How could Kim know about her and Drakken's Friday nights? Kim took advantage of the momentary pause and Shego was struck with a kick hard enough to send her flying across the room. Shego recovered from the kick midair and flipped, landing in a crouch ready to attack. Kim followed up her advantage by charging across the room toward her foe. Shego on the other hand was annoyed at being struck. She slashed at the handholds on a nearby steel ladder, which broke off in her hand, leaving her holding a rather large weapon.

Kim, surprised at seeing Shego wielding a baseball bat sized bar in her hands, skidded to a halt. She had never seen Shego fight with a weapon (other than her natural ones). "Ahh." She stammered out while preparing for the worst.

Shego looked at Kim, then at the weapon in her hand and suddenly felt foolish. She smiled sheepishly at Kim "ah, sorry." she tossed the weapon down, and instantly growled and charged the red-haired girl.

Meanwhile, Ron ran to where he was sure the control room would be. The door was closed, so he bashed it with his shoulder. It didn't budge, but it did manage to bruise his shoulder. Rubbing it with his other hand he decided to simply try the doorknob. It worked. Feeling a little foolish he opened the door a crack and peeked inside. Drakken was watching the security monitors with his back toward the door. Ron ducked back. "Ok, little buddy, you run in while I distract him. If things go bad, you know what to do." "uh-huh, uh-huh" Rufus repied. Ron set the molerat on the ground and then opened the door and stepped inside.

"The jig is up" he said while assuming a ridiculous fighting stance. The molerat used Ron's distraction to run across the room. Drakken merely turned around. "I'm here to take you in, Dr. Drakken"

"ahh, the buffoon has arrive"

"It's Ron Stoppable. STOPPABLE" Ron's annoyed voice answered "It's not a hard name!"

"Whatever" Drakken's annoyed voice replies "It will look fine on your tombstone" with this he brandished a laser pistol and pointed it at him. Ron did a double take and backed up slightly "I suggest you call your little pet back to you else I will shoot. And believe me, my bite is far worse than his." Rufus did a double take. He was too far away from Drakken to do anything. Ron backed up a step from Drakken and put his hands up. He was too far from any cover or the door to do anything.

"Come on, little buddy. He's got the drop on me" Ron held out his hand and Rufus reluctantly ran back to his owner.

"Now" Drakken said smiling "You're going to carry these boxes out to the hovercraft in the bay." He motioned toward the boxes with his gun while keeping an eye on the naked molerat more than Ron himself.

"Work?" Ron said "You're going to make me work? You could at least tie me up or something" Drakken motioned with the pistol again, so Ron did as he was told. He lifted the first box while making a slight groaning sound and with Drakken giving directions he made his way to the bay with the blue skinned man following.

Drakken paused for a moment before following the buffoon into the hangar to watch the monitors. He took in the fight between Shego and the cheerleader. Their fights were always magic. They fought with such vigor. Such emotion. It was pure beauty. He sighed before turning away from the fight to follow umm. What was his name again? He followed the buffoon into the hangar.

After several trips they had finished moving the last box. Ron stretched, holding one of his hands on his lower back "Glad that's done"

"Me too, now I no longer have any use for you" he pointed the pistol at Ron again with a serious look on his face. Ron, though, had made his way close to the door he had originally came in. He ran out before Drakken could fire and slammed the door behind him. Drakken let him run off. He looked at the monitors. The girls were still fighting. Unbelieveable. He looked at a timer. 21 minutes 17 seconds. He grabbed a microphone. "Shego, we're going. We have what we came for". On the monitors he watched as the fighting paused and both girls looked up and around at the sound of his voice. By now Ron came running out to where they were. Drakken grabbed a CD out of the computer,

turned it off and ran to the hovercraft. By the time he blew a hole in the roof off of the building, Shego had made her way up to the convenient overhead girder. She snagged the rope ladder he had hanging down. She hung upside-down by her knees on the bottom run and gave Kim a mock salute. "So long, Princess" Then she flipped into the hovercraft.

Kim Possible shouted "You're not going anywhere, Shego" she fired her grapple hook up and snagged it on the side of the craft.

"The bad thing about hooks, Princess, is they need to actually hook onto something" Shego said as she grabbed the hook and merely tossed it over the edge while Kim fumed. Kim hadn't even had time to hit the retract button so she still stood on the ground.

"Farewell, Kim Possible. The next time we meet, I will be the ruler of the world" He started his maniacal laughter while Shego roller her eyes and took her place in the pilot seat as they flew off.

"You ok, KP?" Ron asked

"Yeah" Kim said taking inventory of her bruises "Looks like I need another pair of pants though" she tugged at one of the cargo pockets, which had nearly been ripped off.

"Ouch. Aren't those Club Banana? That's expensive."

"They're not too bad. I have some money saved up" Kim said while they walked back out the doors to their car. "Maybe I should buy a few more pair. Shego seems to like mocking my fashion sense by destroying my clothes." She fingered a rip in her shirt wondering how Shego always managed to tear up her clothes without damaging the skin underneath.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Shego was piloting the hovercraft and was forced to listen to Drakken's laughter. "You can cut with the laugher, Dr. D. They can't hear you anymore"

"I'm celebrating, Shego. You know how I get after a successful mission. You should also cheer up."

"It's Saturday night and I'm trapped in a hovercraft with a blue skinned man. Whoopee." She twirled her finger in the air.

"Always with the attitude, Shego. But I have just the cure for your foul mood" Drakken said getting an evil look on his face. He pulled out the pistol he had used against the buffoon.

Shego just had enough time to glance toward him saying "What the" as he pointed it at her head and fired.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

I apologize for the excessive amount of flashbacks I use, Disney does not seem to develop characters very well in their series.

-----------------------------------------

Kim and Ron laughed and chatted on the way back to Middleton. She was definitely happier now than she had been at the mall. Kim was always happy after a fight with Shego, even when the criminals got away. And Ron knew it. Tonight's fight was longer than most of the fights between Shego and Kim, so Ron knew she'd be cheerful for the next few days, even if she was focused on her mission to stop Drakken. But, a cheerful focused Kim was better than a bored, mission-less Kim.

"I wonder if we can catch the late movie." Ron said "It would be sweet to get to watch Excessive Force 3"

"We need to find out what Drakken is up to first." She said. Kim wanted to open up the Kimmunicator and talk to Wade, but she was driving. But Ron, already anticipating what she was going to say, already had the device. He pushed a button.

"Hey Kim. Err, hey Ron what's up?" Wade's hushed voice came out.

"Hey, Wade. Drakken got away." Then Ron paused "Why's it so dark?"

Wade's voice came out quietly "Oh, since there was empty seats I thought I would join Monique watching Excessive Force 3. I'm talking to you on my spare communicator."

At the mention of her voice, Moniques head poked onto the screen "Hey, Kim and Ron. Movie's almost over. Sorry you missed it."

Ron groaned while Kim remained focused. "Wade, any idea what Drakken wanted out of that old base of his?" she asked.

Wade's voice paused while still half-watching the movie "That was the last base he used to build Bebe robots. So maybe he's going to try to build them again." even away from his computers and out of his room, Wade was still a genius.

Kim thought a second. She couldn't remember Drakken doing anything else while from that particular base, so she had to agree with him "That sounds about right. Thanks, Wade"

"No problem, Kim" he answered "and thanks for the popcorn."

Kim kept driving while in thought. She had faced the Bebe robots several times, but never in conjunction with Shego. She realized that her first fight with the robots had probably only succeeded because they became almost paralyzed at the sounds she that had been coming out of her Kimmunicator. Had Shego been there to take or destroy the device, the outcome of the encounter would probably have been very different. Kim was silently thankful for whatever reason Shego had been absent on that day. She would not want to face those robots again, much less while facing her arch-nemesis.

Ron spoke up "Bebe robots again? It's too bad you can't use those super shoes again."

"The doctor said using them once was bad enough on my system" Kim replied "a second time could be too much for my heart"

"Well, it doesn't look like we're going to find out much about Drakken's plan tonight, how about we catch the late showing of Excessive Force 3?" Ron asked, still wanting to see his movie and gorge himself on popcorn.

Kim was nowhere near being ready to sleep. The adrenalin was still coursing from her veigns from her earlier fight with her arch-rival. Her parent have been increasingly lax with her curfew since she was getting older, and since she saved the world on a weekly basis. But she still felt she should do a quick check-in before heading back to the theater. "Lets do a drive by on the parents and then head back to the theater." she said.

"Looks like I may get my movie and popcorn after all. Husha" Ron said

Rufus had crawled out of Ron's pocket and was on the dashboard of the car. "buyah" he chimed in

-----------------------------------------------------

Doctor Drakken was laughing maniacally.

Shego was driving their hovercar, and glaring at him with a wet face and hair. "Don't do that again, Dr. D. or you're walking from here"

"Bah, no need to land the hovercraft, Shego. I'm just including you in my celebrating"

"Who said anything about landing?" she smiled evilly. She also lit up her non-driving hand and was using it to dry the water off her face and hair.

"Shego, you really need to relax more." He pointed his gun at her again preparing to unleash another stream of water toward her. Shego, wearing an evil grin and with her hand flaring up, reached out and grabbed the barrel of the water pistol and melted it. Much to Dr. Drakken's dismay

"Gah. Shego. That was a gift from my mother. Anyways it was mission essential equipment" he then tossed it out of the hovercraft's window not caring where it landed.

"How, exactly, is a water pistol helping you further your plans of world domination?" Shego asked with her eyebrow raised. She was hoping he would get infuriated rather than try to answer. As much as she liked instigating her employer she didn't want to listen to any more of his rants today. Unfortunately, today he was in a ranting type of mood.

"I'll have you know that I held the buffoon…" He started

"Blah, blah blah. Don't want to hear it" She interrupted him holding her hand up.

"and forced him to load all these boxes while you fought Possible" he finished, talking through her interruption.

This caught her attention.

"You mean you forced the buffoon to load all these boxes by holding him at bay with a water pistol?" she said as she started to laugh.

"Exactly, Shego. He was completely duped by my clearly superior intelligence. I bluffed him with a mere child's toy" Drakken said proudly as Shego laughed a bit.

"You mean he's even stupider than you are." she said winding down to a chuckle.

"Gah, Shego!" He replied as she parked the craft in the hangar of their current base of operations. One of a few Drakken had hidden around the continent which nobody knew existed yet. A couple henchmen approached the vehicle. The henchmen were kept around to do menial tasks, but recently Dr. Drakken had given them all strict instructions to avoid conflict at all costs. Especially with the cheerleader. Having the hired help avoid Possible was much cheaper on the health and dental insurance.

"Please take these boxes to the laboratory, and place them on table B" Drakken said to the lead henchman. He was always polite when having the hired help deal with delicate equipment, they seemed to have less accidents that way.

Shego meanwhile had neatly flipped out of the craft as was sauntering off. Probably to the gym or a shower. Drakken knew she was worked up after her fight with the cheerleader. He noted to himself not to bother her for the rest of the evening. He would probably be too busy to anyways.

The henchmen watched Shego leave (and how) and got to work. Dr. Drakken had more respect for his colleague than to gawk at her retreating form. He went immediately to the control room. He still had a lot of work to do before he was done for the night, so he got busy. First thing was first. He had to pay the bills. Taking over the world wasn't free, you know.

He logged into his secure server while pulling a CD out of his coat and putting it in the drive. He spent the next hour copying the contents of the CD into his special encryption program and then posting it on his website and began updating the site. This particular website was dedicated to the fights between Shego and Possible. It was designed to show the beauty displayed during the vicious battles they had. Life and death. The perfect rivalry. He had over several million subscribers this month, it just kept growing. And they would all be very happy today. While updating he remembered how this site came into existence.

FLASHBACK:

Drakken was sitting at a desk full of all the bills due at the beginning of next month. His patents had not been paying off very well and he had no idea how he was going to pay them all. He had once made most of his money on selling his various patents and devices, but nowadays his best inventions were either for world-dominating or just not useful in a business-type fashion, so they were not useful for any kind of income. Plus, nobody seemed to want many of the more ingenious inventions he had. Even the vehicle that would run on pure water failed to sell (he was not sure why). His bank account was getting low and he was not sure how he would be able to afford most of his expenses. Especially Shego. He only had a few weeks left and he checked his Swiss account again. Just as expected. Nobody seemed to want any of his inventions. Not even the self-toasting bread.

He was pondering how he would break the bad news to Shego. He could care less about the rest, but he wanted to be honest with her (and not just out of fear). He had been letting go of some of the less important henchmen recently and powering down most of the non-essential inventions at night. And even the air conditioning had been turned off in some rooms to save money. He figured she had to know something was up with his finances. He just hoped she didn't know just how badly his failures at world domination had drained his once-massive savings. While thinking about how he would break the news to Shego he unconsciously watched a recent fight between her and Possible. Their moves were pure grace. They were like beauty in motion, set to a tune of destruction.

"That was a good fight" Shego's voice appeared behind him causing him to jump. "I should charge you money for watching it." Then she sauntered off grinning.

Her words were pure brilliance. After a token search he uncovered dozens of websites based on women fighting. But they were ugly, pathetic, or even worse, pornographic. None of the encounters on these could hold a candle to 1 minute of any duel between Shego and that cheerleader, and he had hours of fights between the two stored on his security systems (which was one of the best). He wrestled with his conscious for several hours, but finally the thought of having to tell Shego goodbye won him over and he started making the site. He was an expert programmer after all (do you see all the computers he has in his labs? When you need a program to run a death ray you don't exactly buy it) After all, it was her idea. During the next several weeks the site made enough money to cover all his bills and even had some left over so he could give Shego a bonus.

END FLASHBACK

Ever since that day Shego had basically paid her own salary, plus she paid most of the expenses incurred in their attempts at world domination. Once the site had started making excess money he divided it accordingly. Shego got 26 percent. Some of it was in the form of her exorbitant paycheck, the rest went to a Swiss Bank account reserved in her name. 49 percent went toward the operating the various bases and schemes and also paying the henchmen. 25 percent was delivered to the cheerleader in the form of an anonymous money donation sent to a bank account in her name. Drakken always sent the money using a name like (people whom she had helped) or (thanks for saving the world) or some such nonsense. And yes, he paid Kim Possible profits from the site. After all, he was a mad scientist. Not some corporate shyster.

Doctor Drakken could only assume she gave that nerd friend of hers a portion of the money because of all the devices she always seemed to have. Also, because once Wade had hacked into the site to shut it down, and when Drakken confronted him in a chatroom and admitted to giving a good potion of profits to Possible, the kid backed down and even helped upgrade the encryptions. After that nobody could download or copy the fights. They could only play them off the server itself.

If the cheerleader saved even half what he had sent her, she was very rich.

Drakken checked his bank accounts online. He smiled, some of his patents had done very well this month. Very well indeed. It looks like they could afford to buy something from Hencho this month. He smiled and checked the news. One has to be current on world news if you plan on taking it over. Then something in the news caught his attention. He used the intercom and asked Shego to come to the office. He closed off every window on the computer, but this one bit of news.

Shego showed up a minute later with a sheen of sweat. She was wearing her workout leotards with weights on herwrists and ankles (she didn't always wear her jumpsuit, duh) "What do you need, Doc?"

"Shego, where was you yesterday evening?" he began.

"Well, Duh" she replied. "It's Saturday. Where am I every Friday night, whether I want to be or not?" she asked with hands on hips. She was, of course, referring to the weekly karaoke that Dr. Drakken always dragged her to. Her eyes narrowed "That better not be why you called me up here and interrupted my workout."

"No, Shego. This is why I interrupted your workout." he motioned at the screen. The headline on the screen was bold. "World-renown criminal Shego steals top-secret communications satellite from NASA. Now tops most wanted list." The picture was from a security camera mounted close to the main gates at NASA, it showed Shego driving a truck as it crashed through the front gate making her getaway.

Her jaw dropped. For once Shego was speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

I apologize for the excessive amount of flashbacks I use, Disney does not seem to develop characters very well in their series.

The following day Kim and Ron were dining at the Beuno Naco with Monique. They were speculating about what they believed Dr. Drakken's plans were with his recent acquisitions. Also, the word dining is being used very loosely. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and pushed some buttons.

"What's up, Kim?" Wade's head and voice appeared on the device.

"Hello, Kimberly" Wade's mother's voice chimed from nearby. Also the sound of traffic came through the device.

"Wade." Kim's said mildly confused "You're not in your room are you?"

"Nah, mom wanted to go shopping. So we're in the car." Wade had installed a monitor and pop-out keyboard for use in the back seats of her car. They looked a lot like airlines seats, having screens in their seats and a keyboard that folds out like a tray. Wade couldn't spend all his time in his room, duh. He had installed this device in her car, put a laptop in their kitchen and living room, and even had a laptop at his grandmother's house. He did all of this to ensure he could communicate with Kim and Ron at all times. Wade's mother had protested at first, but when she found out that the funding was not coming from her wallet, the protests were mild, at best. And she did occasionally use the laptop in the kitchen to browse recipes while she cooked for Wade. Kim, when asked, had gladly paid for the funding of these projects from those mysterious donations she always seemed to be receiving. But then she has saved a lot of rich people, and even royalty, so she wasn't too surprised to get something in return. Anyways, she liked the availability of the genius and after all, he did put a computer in her locker at school. "We're heading to the mall."

"In the last 2 days Dr. Drakken has stolen a communications satellite from NASA and some boxes from the base he used to make the BeBe robots. Any connections?" Kim asked

"A lot of boxes" Ron added. "Anyways, can it be called stealing if they were his boxes to begin with?"

Kim and Wade chose to ignore his question. Wade speculated. "Maybe he's going to make a more powerful BeBe robot. Maybe even an army of them. And he can control them from anywhere in the hemisphere using the satellite."

Kim and Ron nodded. "Sounds feasible. Lets shut down his operation before he can get those robots working." Kim paused "Wade, since you mentioned the mall, Shego destroyed another of my outfits last night"

"Want me to recharge your Club Banana card from your donation account?" Wade asked knowingly.

"Please and thank you" Kim chimed.

"Dude, recharge the Bueno Naco card also" Ron added in the moment before Wade disconnected. He turned to Kim "Do you think he will remember?"

"How could anyone forget Bueno Naco?" she asked smirking

"Good point" He agreed.

Monique decided it was time to stop talking about bad Mexican food and jumped in "Kim, did you see the new Club Banana fashion magazine? The new summer issue came out today."

"Sweet, just when we're about to go shopping. We should pick one up while we're in the Mall. I always have to stay at the top of fashion to avoid being criticized"

"Kim" Ron said "You should just get a Smarty Mart card, you could do so much more there than at Club Banana. You can also get those same outfits at half the cost."

"They're not the same" Monique said

"Not even close" Kim added.

"There is no difference. The same factoryprobably even makes them" he said

"This makes all the difference in the world" Kim said pointing at the small Club Banana logo. Ron just rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You cloned me!" Shego yelled. Her right hand was raised back into a fist, and glowing. Her lefthand was made into a fist holding the front of Doctor Drakken's lab coat. She was holding him pinned against the wall with his feet about an inch off the ground. He was holding his hands out defensively trying to calm her down.

"Shego, now calm down. I've done no such thing." He said in a panicked voice.

"I can't believe you cloned me!" she said in an unbelievably threatening tone, even her eyes glowed green as she calked her arm back.

"Shego, I didn't clone you." He shrieked, fearing for his life.

Her eyes narrowed. "Then explain" her fist unclenched and she pointed at the news article on the monitor. She had yet to allow Drakken's feet to touch the floor.

"Shego, I have no idea who that is, but you know my plans are to make the BeBe robots. Whoever that is, they stole some communications satellite. Why would I want with one of those?" he added optimistically hoping his argument would convince her.

She paused, then said "A communications satellite would allow you to control your stupid robots from anywhere in the hemisphere. That's why you would want one."

"Shego. Umm. That's a pretty good idea." He said.

She reflected, then lowered Drakken to the floor and released him "Yeah. I guess it is. So it wasn't you after all." Drakken bristled for a second, and then heard her mumble something that almost sounded like "sorry" so he dropped it. He straightened out his lab coat with his hands while trying to regain his composure.

"How do we even know it's a clone anyways?" he asked "How do we know it isn't someone just dressed up to look like you?" while he spoke, she had sat down at the computer and started looking at the article more in depth. Drakken continued. "She barely even looks like you now that I think about it" He was lying. The girl looked exactly like Shego. "It could be anyone dressed up like that. "A little makeup and instant Shego" he joked, hoping it would lighten the mood. It didn't work.

Shego was watching the downloaded movie file from CNN about the robbery. Whoever this was had not bothered to disable the security cameras. Shego's eyes widened when she saw the thief, laughing, point at one of the guard unleashing a plasma blast at almost point blank range, throwing the poor guard back and away. For some reason she hoped the man was alright. "Nobody can fake this." She said "It has to be a clone. So, this is what Kimmie was talking about today."

"Kim Possible?" Drakken asked, hearing the cheerleader's name he looked around.

"It's not important." Shego kept talking "I need to track down whoever this imposter is and take her down along with whoever cloned me."

"Shego, we have more pressing matters right now, like building my BeBe robots and taking over the world." Drakken said, and added thoughtfully "and maybe stealing a communications satellite to better control them"

"I'm going on vacation." Shego said, getting up to walk out.

"You're not going on vacation. I know you're going after that clone." Drakken said "But how do you even expect to find her. Or where even start looking?"

"I'm not going to just sit here while my reputation is destroyed" she said "I'm getting blamed for whatever this… imposter is doing. I'm a thief. When I steal, I get in and out, nobody the wiser. I don't make a spectacle like this." She waved at the destruction showed in the news article. "It's going to stop. I'm fueling up my jet and leaving."

'"But, Shego. Where are you going?" Drakken asked

"A satellite is worthless unless it's in space. So, I am going to monitor the few places with the equipment and personnel able to put it there." She said, then added "Once I put this clone down we can get back to your plan to dominate the world. Hopefully you'll be done building your DeDes by then" She said

"that's BeBes, Shego" Drakken corrected, as if she cared. He added "While I build my upgraded robots I will keep an eye on the news for this clone, if I see anything new how will I contact you? Should I make you something?"

"I don't need some stupid gadget that does a lot of unnecessary crap" She said "Just call me on my cell phone." Drakken pulled out his phone and pushed a button to look at his long quick connect list. Mom / Shego. He sighed and put it away.

When he turned back to look at Shego she had walked out of the room. She took a quick shower, changed, and refueled her jet (Her jet had been designed to use fusion combine with jet fuel using a method similar to a hybrid car, but much more fuel efficient. So, her fueling it up meant she could be using it for up to a month). She braced herself for what could be a very long night and took off. Shego smiled as she piloted her jet, it always made her feel good while flying her baby, and right now that felt better than the bad feeling in her gut.

Doctor Drakken watched her leave. He was momentarily angry with her for the way she manhandled him, but he couldn't really blame her. One of her most concrete rules had always been no cloning. She even forced it to be put in her contract. Twice. He thought it may have had something to do with her thoughts on her soul or something. Or maybe it was her individuality. But whichever it was, Doctor Drakken pondered for a second on why he had never though to clone himself. He shivered at the though and decided to work on his BeBes.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

I apologize for the excessive amount of flashbacks I use, Disney does not seem to develop characters very well in their series.

Sorry about the long chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron walked through the school hallways smiling. The last few weeks of school are always the easiest. School was wrapping up and even the teachers were looking forward to what is coming soon. That is, except Mr. Barkin who always teaches summer school (like a boot camp). The two stopped at Kim's locker and opened it to have the computer come alive (there is a switch in the door which activates the computer when it's opened) Wade's face came up on the screen.

"Hey Kim, hey Ron" he said

"Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim asked

"Hey Wade" Ron said as Wade went into his news.

"Guys, this could be serious. You remember that robbery the other night?"

"Yeah" Ron said "Shego and Drakken got away after making me load their boxes"

"No, the other robbery. The satellite" Wade said

"Of course" Kim said "Doctor Drakken wasn't seen at that robbery. Just Shego. And she really did some property damage. Even roughed up a few guards."

"Correction. Killed a few guards" Wade said solemnly "They died in the hospital. One guard last night, two more today. She really did a number on them."

Both Kim and Ron gasped. Ron was the first to speak "What? She's never killed."

"I guess it was bound to happen eventually." Kim said slowly, almost in denial. "Shego has always played rough. It's strange though. During our fight Shego seemed the same as ever, she didn't give any indication that she'd used lethal force against anyone." She paused then kept talking "She had even, almost, seemed surprised when I mentioned her robbery from the night before. It's hard to believe she would be a killer and still act the same."

Ron was downcast for the same reason "I agree, it's hard to believe. After all, that is nothing like Shego's style. She is always in and out. Occasionally knocking out a guard or two, but never anything like that."

Wade cut in "You know, the satellite that was stolen will need to be in orbit for it to do anyone any good. I've come up with a list of possible targets which can supply a rocket and personnel capable of launching it. I also included the probability of there being a current working rocket which could be used for quick launches." The list printed out of a printer Wade had installed in her locker as well. As usual, Wade had done his homework.

Kim looked at the list, including some sites in Europe, Asia, Russia, and several in the United States. The site which caught Kim's attention immediately was the center where her father worked. The center he worked at not only had the highest probability on this list, but her father worked there, so she would have went there first anyways. "Thanks Wade, I really appreciate this" she said. "This list has my dad's center as the highest probability."

Wade replied "I know, Kim. Don't worry, nothing's happened yet. I hacked into their security system and everything fine. You want me to notify you if that changes?"

"No thanks, Wade" she said "I will be there myself. Last period is a study hall, so I'm bailing school"

"Husha" Ron said "Skipping school is the way to be."

"Husha" came Rufus' reply

"Oh, no" she said "You've got math last period. You can't skip that because they're testing today. Your grade is low enough as it is" She was right. Ron's grade had been improving to a C+ average, but missing a test or two can bring it down quick.

"Aww, but K. P." Ron started

"No buts" she replied sternly "We're planning on taking college together and I wont have that getting screwed up by some mission. And as much time as you've spent studying lately you deserve a better grade" again she was right. He even had been taking books to Bueno Naco on free taco night.

"Awwww" Rufus said, mimicking his owner, and Kim turned on him as well

"And no helping Ron on his tests" she referred to the time she caught Rufus coaxing Ron once when he was taking a test. The school teaches had no idea how intelligent the rodent was, so they had been ignoring Rufus when he sat on Ron's desk, even on tests.

Ron turned serious though. "Look, K. P. I don't want you to go after Shego alone. She's killed people now, I don't want you to be next."

Kim turned just as serious "Look, Ron. I will be fine. I don't want you to get hurt if she start throwing plasma around"

Ron stopped her "KP if you're going to say I hinder you on missions I will never go on another one, but I think I help out a lot more than that."

Kim sighed and agreed "You're right, Ron. You do help out. A lot. Tell you what, you take that test and meet me at Dad's lab. If I see Shego I will keep her talking until you arrive"

Ron caved in "Alright, KP. I will take the test in record time. See you at the Space Center."

With this the bell rang and the halls were about empty. Ron ran to the classroom and Kim ran out to her car. As she drove toward where he father worked she thought about her future. Summer was almost upon them and she would have to make a decision on what she was going to do with her life. Her grades are always excellent, and her family has a good income (not to mention her vast savings) so schools were no problem. She had been accepted at the prestigious Upperton University, which was only half a mile from the Upperton State University, an only slightly less prestigious university which Ron had been thinking about attending. Of course, this all depended on his final grades. Kim had found out Bonnie had also been accepted at her school and she had winced, and then she smiled. Once again Kim can show her up being captain of the cheer squad again.

As she neared the Space Center she spied the huge fields and fence around the center. If Shego was going to do something near the Center she wouldn't be easy to detect, so Kim decided to kick the vehicle in 4-wheel drive and take a look around. She also put the vehicle in silent mode (installed especially for her by Dr. Freeman along with camouflage) She had offered to pay for the modifications, but the doctor replied that this was the least he could do after she rescued him from Dr. Drakken. As she slowly drove around the fence line her eyes caught movement near a crop of trees on the far side facility just outside the fence. With her camouflage on she would be nearly invisible, and almost completely silent, so she drove the vehicle nearer and pushed a button on the dash making the small monitor light up on the wheel of the car. She came to a stop nearly two hundred yards away and pushed a button on the dash. A camera popped out of the hood. She used the thumb controller on the wheel to move, zoom and focus. She caught the movement again, in the tree. She zoomed a little more and caught it. Her stomach tightened as she gripped the wheel tighter. It was Shego. She pulled out her Kimmunicator.

Wade came up "Hey, Kim. You at the Space Center yet?"

"Yes, Wade." She said almost in a whisper "Shego's here, but she doesn't seem to be doing anything yet."

"Be careful, Kim. She's wanted for three murders now, so you shouldn't try to confront her."

"I've never ran from Shego before, and I wont start now" Kim replied "She's here where dad works and I wont let her carry out whatever she has planned. She's being stopped here and now." Kim paused and added "But, better call Global Justice just in case"

"You've got it Kim" Wade said, already typing on his keyboard. Kim had hung up and was driving her car closer to where she saw the thief, now murderess. When she was a dozen or so yards away so the car would be safe, and she climbed out. She crept to the tree and caught movement again. She focused upward, it was Shego doing pull-ups on a branch fairly high up on the tree. The leaves were very good camouflage because of the suit Shego wore, so the probably figured nobody would bother her and her guard was down.

With all the branches providing cover, Kim figured Shego couldn't hit her with any plasma attacks without coming down to ground level first. And that move would leave Kim with the first attack, so she spoke up. "If you need a workout I hear there is an excellent gym in the prison."

Shego stopped her workout and looked down surprised. Then she recovered and said "leave me alone, Princess. I'm working"

"I don't think so, Shego. This is stopping right here. And you're going to prison"

At this Shego flipped out of the tree landing lightly, but it left her open for attack, so Kim got the first strike, knocking Shego backward. But with a neat flip Shego was on her feet. Kim pressed her advantage though. Kim was delivering fierce punches and kicks. Today was for keeps and she wasn't going to be the loser.

"I appreciate the motivation, Kimmie, but what gives? You getturned down for Middleton U?" Shego mocked while blocking.

"I meant what I said, Shego. This ends today, and you're going to jail."

"You're right about one thing, Princess, This will end today." Shego was referring to her clone, but Kim didn't know that. Kim thought she was referring to her life, so she redoubled her efforts, leaving Shego no room to counter attack.

Kim noticed Shego's moves were sluggish and she hadn't even lit her hands up with her trademark green fire yet, something seemed very wrong with the fight. But, Kim could figure out whatever that was once Shego was behind bars. She pressed on while Shego tried to keep up.

"You seem a little slow, Shego. Conscience keeping you up at night?" Kim said while throwing a combination of punches followed by a roundhouse kick.

"I sleep just fine, Princess," Shego said, thinking to herself "when I get the chance" while blocking the punches. She ducked under the roundhouse expecting a moment of opportunity after Kim's roundhouse, but the cheerleader was as fast as ever, following the roundhouse with a trip kick, which Shego had to jump, followed by a palm strike while Shego was still in the air.

The palm struck Shego in the gut, but she recovered from the blow before even hitting the ground, flipping backward while kicking out her feet forcing Kim to take a step back. She got her moment of recovery and tried to take a defensive stance before Kim attacked again, finally lighting up her hands. "Time to get serious, Pumpkin, now leave before someone gets hurt."

"Why hesitate now, Shego. You've already killed three people" Kim said this while running the few steps between herself and Shego.

This remarked caught Shego completely off guard (like the similar remark had in their previous fight) "What?" was all she could say as her eyes opened wide, and Shego didn't even try to defend the flying kick Kim delivered. Shego flew backward landing roughly in the grass.

Kim was obviously winning, but still cautious. She advanced slowly "Those guards you put in the hospital died, Shego."

"no" Shego said softly, having gotten partially up off her back, she still kneeled on the grass she yelled at the sky. "I'm so going to kill her!" Hands flaming up so brightly Kim got nervous and took a step back.

"I called Global Justice. They're on the way." Kim said trying to bolster her confidence in the face of Shego's anger.

"Great, just great" Shego said, putting her hands to her head as if she had a headache. Her hands going out, as if she had forgotten about Kim while she stood up.

Kim used this moment to try to finish the fight while Shego was still distracted. But, the step she had taken backward had given Shego a moment to recover, so Kim's flurry of attacks were parried and avoided. Shego turned serious "Stay out of this, Princess. You don't know what you're getting into."

"I don't need advice from somebody like you" Kim replied, her attacks getting reckless in the face of Shego's newfound determination. Kim saw an opening and struck Shego fiercely in the face, but over-extending herself. Shego's head rocked back but she managed to grab Kim's arm. As Kim tried to pull away Shego pressed her fingers to Kim's forehead.

"Good night, Princess" she said as the shock hit Kim and she collapsed. "and stay alive" Kim heard her say softly as she passed out in her arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron found Kim unconscious and leaning against a tree in it's shade. Kim was awoken by Ron shaking her softly "You ok, K.P?" he was asking. She lookup up groggily.

"Ron" she said "You see Shego?"

"I think she got away, because I only saw you lying here." He said "I'm sorry, K.P. I should have been here. That test took longer than I thought it would"

"It's all right, Ron. Taking the test was my idea after all. Anyways, you need that test for your final grade." Kim was taking stock of her injuries. She felt ok, maybe a little dizzy from the stun. Her clothes didn't get ripped this time either. Then she saw the blood on her hand and remembered hitting Shego "I must have hit her harder than I thought. And all she did was put me in the shade and leave." Kim was getting more confused than she usually did at Drakken's plans. Especially at Shego's behavior. Wade informed her VIA the Kimmunicator that Global Justice members were almost there, so she just sat there waiting for the dizziness to wear off. Staring at Shego's blood on her hand.

When the Global Justice members arrived she was still sitting against the tree. They questioned her about the fight, and she admitted that she was beaten by Shego, but confused about why she was still alive.

After Global Justice left, Kim called Wade on her Kimmunicator. She told him about the fight and how Ron had found her afterward.

"That sounds really strange" he agreed "was there anything significant with the tree you originally found her in when you arrived?"

"I don't know, Wade. But its just over here." She walked over with the little device. Wade gave her directions as he used the device to scan the tree.

"There seems to be an electronic signal being generated from the upper limbs of the tree" he said. Ron volunteered to climb up and look, and with surprising nimbleness he easily scaled the tree (almost like a monkey). Sure enough there was a device. "It's not explosive in nature, nor does it seem to be a weapon" Wade told them. The device was slightly smaller than the Kimmunicator. "Take it down so I can scan it." He said. Kim was only happy to comply. She didn't want anything linked to Shego anywhere near where her father worked.

"Ok, Wade. How do you want us to deliver it?" she smirked. She almost never saw him in person.

"I will be at the hospital waiting." He replied "Ron needs to get you to the hospital to get looked at after that fight. You don't really know what Shego may have done while you was unconscious."

"Good point, Wade. You never can tell with Drakken's plans. See you there." She replied, and took the device out of the tree. Her mother was still on shift so she would get special treatment, but who knows what Shego had done to her both with the shock, or after Kim was unconscious.

But the biggest question she kept asking herself as Ron drove her to the hospital and she stared again at the blood on her hand was "Why am I still alive?" And "If Shego didn't kill me, even after I hurt her, would she kill anyone at all?" The clues just didn't seem to add up.

------------ small rewind

Doctor Drakken was working on his robots. He had 2 henchmen standing nearby to fetch him tools, or food or to hold a wire in place while he soldered it. He had one of the henchmen bring a television into his laboratory while he worked. He usually brooked no distractions while he worked, but he was doing as he promised, and watching the news in case anything useful came up which would help Shego. He had the channel set to CNN and tried to pay some attention while he worked. A particularly loud announcement came across. "World renown criminal Shego now credited with a third death from the robbery she placed on Friday night as seen in this video" as the video played the announcer kept talking "The third guard, Timothy Walker, died at 2:20 PM today from injuries received from the violent robbery…" Drakken phased out the rest of what the announcer said.

"Oh no" Drakken said "She's going to be very angry when she hears this." He was just glad she was not here when she got the news, but worried for her at the same time. Shego would probably fly off the handle when she got the news her clone had killed and would probably get a little violent, but he wasn't too worried. It was so easy to mistake her aggressive nature with a deadly nature. But, he remembered the day he learned the difference.

FLASHBACK:

Doctor Drakken had been working on this particular death ray for days. It had so many connections and chips that he had been soldering for days. He had asked Shego to help him and she had done several days worth of work in a few hours with those magic fingers of hers. But she had grown bored and went to go work out. Her gym was next to the lab, so he could hear her punching the bags, and then the robot. Drakken had just finished up and took the stairs up to the control room. He flipped the switch and nothing happened. After a quick inspection he figured one of the main power lines had not been properly connected. (he always connected power lines last out of safety reasons). As he inspected the line Shego came out of the gym in her leotards. "Shego, can you please hand me the soldering iron? I need to finish up one last connection." She was tired from her workout so she merely handed him the object with no argument. He soldered the last connection and handed it back to her. She was only half paying attention as she inspected the machine in whole, so she grabbed what he handed her, the hot end of the soldering iron.

"Ouch!" she said dropping the iron on the floor and putting her fingers in her mouth to cool them.

"What's wrong, Shego?" Drakken stopped working to look at her. She didn't take her fingers out to answer him. He got concerned (the soldering iron was set really high, nearly glowing red.) She glared at him though. So he walked around the table to her "Shego, don't tell me you burned your hand. You generate molten plasma with them"

She took her fingers out of her mouth and placed them in a glass of water she had nearby and glared at him again. "I know my hands generate plasma. But it's my plasma, and my power. My body is accustomed to it. That doesn't mean getting burned by another heat source won't hurt."

Doctor Drakken was concerned now, the soldering iron was set extremely high, and he had handed it to her carelessly. If she had been scarred because of him he would feel terrible, so he pulled her hand out of the water to look at it. She shifted uncomfortably as he inspected her fingers. He could find no burn, not even discoloring on her skin. "I don't see a burn" he said

"You won't. But that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt."

"What do you mean, Shego? You saying your skin won't burn?" he said

"Hello? Have you been paying attention? I can generate plasma, which would instantly burn a normal person's skin to ash." She lit her hand on fire to make her point "My skin doesn't burn. But that doesn't mean getting burnt doesn't hurt. Get it yet?"

"Yeah, Shego. I got it." He paused "Still, your skin doesn't burn? That's fascinating. I would like to conduct some tests on you…"

"I'm sure you would." she said ending the conversation by walking out. Doctor Drakken just shrugged it off and got back to work. After several hours he was getting tired and needed a break. He decided to go outside and maybe watch the sunset (it was supposed to be more beautiful on the beach, at least that's what the brochure said). He poured himself a cup of chocolate milk (co-co moo) and walked up to the observatory level to look down on the beach and out over the sand as the sun set. As he looked down he saw a green flash. Then he saw something that surprised him. Shego was laying there in her bikini on a towel and the bugs were seriously attacking her. She had swatted at them a few times to no avail. Then with a look of annoyance she had sat up. Shego pointed and a green laser flew out of her finger and into the dusk. She did it again, and again. Drakken, amazed, ran in to focus the security cameras on her. At this point she was firing multiple lasers in different directions with both hands, looking like a beautiful pyrotechnics display. And every single shot was true (when a laser moves at 186,000 miles per second everything else is standing still). She fried a few thousand mosquitoes and bugs in less than a minute, she then fired lasers over the surface of the water to heat it up and kill anything remaining. Satisfied, she laid back down to enjoy the rest of her relaxation. At first Doctor Drakken was fascinated at this ability he had never known she possessed. Then he became annoyed. Then enraged. Shego was holding back. If she can fry a moving dragonfly at 50 yards, she can hit a cheerleader easily. Every single one of their losses could be accredited to Shego simply not trying.

In a cold rage he looked for the belt he had made to protect him from Shego's plasma. He wasn't sure if it would keep him safe from this new laser power, but he didn't care. As he donned it he called her on the intercom. She appeared moments still wearing her bikini. "Shego. It has come to my attention that you may not be giving 100 when you fight Kim Possible, and thus leading to our eventual defeats"

Shego, not expecting this kind of outburst seemingly out of nowhere, got defensive. "That's bull, Dr D. You know I give it my all. You've seen the bruises."

"What I've seen, Shego, is this" he directed her attention to the monitor, which showed her firing lasers out of her fingers at a high rate. "How long was you going to play me for a fool and lose on purpose to that blasted Possible?"

"I never lost on purpose" she was getting closer to him, but recognized the belt so kept a little distance

"But you never fought with all your ability either. You're responsible for each and every one of our defeats." he replied. Check and mate.

Shego was silent for a second, then walked up to glare directly into Dr. Drakken's eyes. "I don't use this" she fired a laser out of her finger, destroying a soda can on a nearby table "because that would not be fighting. That would be murder. And I don't kill." her eyes never left his and she pointed at the far wall and her voice was threatening "If you want to hire a murderer, just make a call. I quit." With this she spun her back to him and walked out. Drakken said nothing as she left. After she was gone and the door closed behind her he chanced to look at the far wall. She had burned a telephone number into the steel wall without even looking at it. Amazing.

Doctor Drakken worked on his death ray a few more days and came to another roadblock. He needed some very expensive microchips. He knew after what had been said she would not be coming back, but he needed help. And the henchmen would not do. After another day of waiting, and a call to Hencho later, he came back to stare at the phone number Shego had burned into the wall. Several hours later he dialed the number The man who answered asked where he got the number. He told them he got it from the telephone book and they almost hung up. He then admitted he got it from Shego. The man paused, then got his name and gave him directions.

The directions led to a bar in the shadiest part of Lowerton, where mercenaries and criminals hung out. He arrived with three henchmen and knocked on the door. A slide opened and asked him who he was. He said he was Doctor Drakken and they allowed him inside. But the henchmen had to wait outside. He spent the first hour or so talking to different extremely rough looking mercenary types who seemed to come and go from the bar. After several hours he was about to give up hope when he got an invitation from the bartender to go to a far table where a trio of mercenaries sat drinking.

Two men and a woman, all tough looking. After a brief talk he told them he just needed help stealing a few microchips and he would control the world. After some haggling the three offered to work for him, and all three were cheaper than Shego.

They showed up at the highly guarded warehouse looking like army types, with fatigues and face paint and weapons. Lots of weapons. He had came along to ensure they got the right crates (he usually didn't have to do that with Shego. She was smart enough that he only needed to explain what he needed and she almost always came back with it, or something better than what he originally wanted). He had grown accustom to how smooth Shego did things, and the situation got out of control quickly.

Once the four were on the roof (Drakken and the 3 mercs) they opened the sunroof and threw down ropes to climb down. Things were still quiet. There was a roaming guard who walked about the warehouse, and the four ducked down behind some crates as he walked by. "he seems awake" one of the mercs said referring to the guard."We're going to have to put him to sleep" with that Drakken saw another screw something onto one of the weapons barrels. A silencer he thinks it's called. The next time the guard came by he saw the merc point and fire. "Which of these crates is the one you need?" the female merc asked him as he stared at the downed guard. Drakken thought / hoped they used some kind of sleeping dart. It wasn't until he had to walk around to inspect the crates and Drakken got blood on his shoes did the realization hit home. He was accomplice to murder. His hands shook as he read stickers on different crates, hoping to find the right one quickly. But, the guard who roamed was also timed. And his comrades knew something was up when he didn't return. The lights came on. The four ducked down behind crates trying to hide from the light and avoid being seen. The guards came into the warehouse in pairs (there was only 5 on guard at night).

"We need to get what you need and get out of here" one of the men told Drakken and he redoubled his efforts. Two of the guards came across the body of their comrade, and the mercs opened fire again. One of the guards managed to sound the alarm before he went down.

"We need to leave" Drakken said motioning to the ropes they had climbed down, but the mercs would have nothing of it.

"We can't climb up those in the light. We'll be easy targets. Lets find a back way out" They began moving through the warehouse no longer caring to look for whatever Drakken had originally wanted. It was at this point a flash of red hair caught Drakken's attention. Kim Possible flashed out from behind a crate and struck down the largest of the mercs with a flying kick. He went crashing through a wooden crate. The other two leveled their weapons toward her, but she was too quick. She disappeared behind another crate as they opened fire on the space she had been a moment ago. The other male mercenary actually screamed as the pink rodent that belonged to the buffoon bit his ankle, he leveled his weapon to try to fire at it when Ron came crashing on top of him with a belly flop off a stack of crates.

"Buyah" Ron said getting off the mercenary and getting to his feet.

"Hushah" Rufus agreed.

The female mercenary saw Ron crash on her friend, but the flash of red behind her caught her attention more. She spun around pointing the barrel of her gun at Kim Possible's face. "goodbye, girlie" she said.

Doctor Drakken had always wondered how he would feel with Kim Possible's death, but in this instant with the other deaths he had seen today, her dying at the hands of these killers seemed to repulse him.

But his thought was never finished because Kim's foot flashed and the female never got the chance to pull the trigger. Kim first kicked the gun out of the female's hands, then she kicked the mercenary in the face. She collapsed.

"You ok, Ron?" Kim asked

"Just fine, K.P. Did you see that belly flop? Steel Toe would be proud." Was Ron's reply

The noise came from behind Drakken, who had been backing away from the pair, so he heard it first because he was nearest. The large mercenary Kim Possible had first kicked had recovered. He stepped out from behind a crate near Drakken and lowered his automatic weapon at the pair. Kim and Ron looked up to see the barrel of the merc's weapon get pushed down at the floor by Dr. Drakken as he fired. Bullets dug into the wooden flooring as Kim sprinted the few steps between them, knocking him out for good this time. There was an awkward moment of silence.

Kim was the first to speak. "Where's Shego? This goes a lot better when she's around."

"I agree" Drakken said shakily as Ron came over to watch over him as Kim disarmed the unconscious mercenaries and tied them up. When the police arrive with news to arrest them the mercenaries were hauled off with heads covered to protect their identity, but Drakken was seen clearly on camera. Begging forgiveness from Shego and saying she was right all along. Drakken was never sure if it was for this reason she broke him out of prison that time. She never mentioned the event, or the deaths he was accomplice to. And he could never forget them.

END FLASHBACK

After that day she didn't bother trying to hide her laser power from him. And he never asked her to use it in battle. Because she was, once again, right. He didn't want a killer working for him.

And now somebody else is going around in her image killing people. He couldn't imagine how Shego would feel. He thought to call her, but it would only distract her from the mission of finding the clone. Drakken then heard movement behind him. He turned around expecting to have some henchman ask him a question about what he wanted for dinner or something, but it was Shego. Drakken wisely decided to not bring up the recent news report about the dead guards.

"Welcome back, Shego. How did the hunt go?"

"Its going pretty well." She said with a sarcastic voice. Walking closer to him. It was at this point he noticed this person was a few years younger than Shego. Being an expert on cloning, he recognized it immediately. He cursed himself inwardly for not changing the security systems after learning Shego had been cloned. The alarms were set not to go off with her DNA approaching, so of course the clone would walk in the front door. It would even open for her.

"You usually work out after you get back from a mission, Shego. Is that where you're going now?" He said this in the hopes the clone was trying to impersonate Shego and would actually leave to go work out, so he could escape. She just kept walking toward him. He started backing away.

"Umm, Shego, Your vacation starts tomorrow, you can start it tonight if you want. All expenses paid." He nervously stalled. But, his backing up was about to pay off. He reached his target. Drakken grabbed a can of soda he had forgotten about hours ago and had left sit near the hot computers. It should be under great pressure by now. As she realized what he wanted and tried to close the gap between them he grabbed the can, shook it once, and pointed it at her and opened it.

"Gaahh. Why did you do that?" she yelled while grabbing some of the shop towels he kept in the work area.

"You're not melting?" Drakken asked in shock

"Do I look like I'm melting?" she was wiping off the sticky soda. "Do you know how hard this is going to be to wash out of my hair?"

"But you're a clone" he said "Clones are supposed to melt when hit with carbonated soda"

"Your clones are" she corrected as she finished drying what she could out of her hair.

This was too much for Drakken, so he took off running the opposite direction she was standing. When she appeared in front of him, the last thought he had before she pressed her fingers to his forehead was "I don't remember Shego being that fast…."

------- small rewind

Shego had been sitting on a tree branch filing her nails when she nearly nodded off. She had been at this all night. Fly to a target, set up a detector, and wait for it. Then move on. This was one of the last ones she had to set up, and she was getting tired. She had been doing this since the night before, but it takes time to fly around the country, or the world. Plus these sensors took their time as well.

These sensors were one of Drakken's masterpieces. Shego really liked working with him because he would occasionally make things like this. He had, of course, made it for Possible, but it could be used against anyone. It was too simple. Get the DNA of a person whom you want to detect, say a cheerleader, and insert it into the sensor. It will burn the DNA, whether it is a hair, blood, fingernail, whatever, into the chip on the sensor board. This takes an hour while it encodes the DNA strands and sorts them. Once this hour is up, insert another sample of the same DNA into the locking mechanism to lock it. Now, whenever a person with matching DNA comes within a mile of it, it will alert whoever has the alarm mechanism (in this case, it's hardwired in her plane).

Shego was setting these up to detect her prey. Her clone. And luckily she just happened to have samples of her clone's DNA on her. (her DNA of course). She had been placing these since she got the news last night. She had started by flying to the known space centers in overseas, and places where they may not be as well guarded by agencies like Global Justice (they seemed to react more quickly in the western countries, even though they are supposed to be worldwide) She wasn't sure how they would send the signal to the alarm from anywhere in the world (Dr. Drakken had explained it to her once, but she had paid him little attention. Something about super high frequencies bouncing off the magnetosphere or something) all she knew was it worked.

She had almost fallen asleep flying to this location, and once again while waiting on this sensor to lock. She had barely avoided falling out of the tree by grabbing a nearby limb at the last second. She had to get her blood moving. She started by doing some stretches. The large branches easily accommodated this. After a few minutes of this she chanced to do some pull ups. She hated to move around a lot while in this tree, figuring her green and black jumpsuit would camouflage her fairly well if she stood still. But right now falling asleep was a much higher probability than being detected by the guards well within the facility or at the gate. It was while she did these pull-ups that she heard the redhead's voice. Shego cursed herself inwardly for being so careless. She just wanted the girl scout to go away so she could finish up and maybe get some sleep in her jet until an alarm woke her up. But that was not to be. Shego decided the best thing to do is lead her as far away from the detector as possible. She figured if she could get Kimmie to forget about this tree, then she can drive the girl off and come back and finish with this scanner and leave. She jumped down to fight the girl, glad she had spent some time stretching beforehand.

Her exhaustion, however, was clearly evident. This was the second time she's fought the cheerleader since she last slept, and she had spent a couple hours working out. Not to mention finding out she had a clone, and then flying all over the world setting up detection devices. Her body and mind were exhausted to the point where even Kimmie commented on it.

The news of her clone's murders devastated her. She had hoped that this clone was somehow, at least, a reflection of herself and wouldn't kill. But with this news, Shego felt partially responsible. Because it was her DNA after all. And this changed everything. Before Shego liked to think that when guards and police would shoot at her when she was escaping from whatever she may have done that day, they were not shooting to kill. She figured law agencies never really put a huge manhunt together against her because she never broke that one cardinal rule. She never killed. That would all change now, and make her life a lot harder. Not to mention that she could no longer be a thief, nobody would deal with a mass murderer. She had to bring this clone to justice now. Not just destroy it.

Shego had not been using her plasma powers in the fight because it drained her. Just lighting up her hands was like doing a small sprint. And fighting with them ignited, throwing plasma no less, had always been a way to tax her endurance. Maybe that was why she always did it, to push herself. But this news gave her such a surge of adrenaline that her fatigue was forgotten. She poured her emotion into the power in her hands, saw her opponent step back. It was at that moment when the realization of how her life had just changed hit her, then the headache hit as all her problems seemed to crash on her like a wave. Her only reprieve from her thoughts was when Kimmie decided to attack her again. But, now was not a good time for Shego to be attacked. With so much adrenaline she barely felt the blow to her face And Shego received no satisfaction from knocking the girl out. The world had suddenly become a much more dangerous place for her, and she knew Kim Possible would die if she tried to jump into it. Shego just wished Kimmie would understand and let her eliminate this threat. Then things could go back to normal.

She placed the girl in the shade of a nearby tree so she wouldn't get sunburn (Shego knows all about skin care. Even with her pale complexion). She noticed the blood on the redhead's hand and checked it for cuts. Then she figured out it was her blood. Shego grinned as she walked away. Kimmie had gotten some pretty good blows in that fight. They were more alike than either may have wished.

Shego climbed up the tree again, and since she had a more convenient DNA source than hair now, she put a little dried blood into the scanner. It chimed, signifying it was locked on her DNA. She flipped down the tree using the branches like a gymnast.

She then climbed up into her jet. She leaned back, folded down a mirror to inspect her face. Blood streaked down to her chin from her nose and a split on her lip. They had never exchanged blows like this, but then Shego figured the girl probably thought she was fighting for her life. She would forgive Kimmie this time (after all this time, she really don't know me?) She got some wet wipes and cleaned up as best she could. Exhaustion was setting in again as her wave of adrenaline wore off. She only had a few more alarms to set before she could finally sleep. She gritted her teeth trying to wake herself up and took a drink of water from a canteen she kept inside the plane. Who knew there was so many institutes with the capability for space travel she thought with a sigh. Turning up her music, she powered up her jet and tore through the sky. If she couldn't sleep, she may as well have fun staying awake.

Many hours later, after she finally set the last alarm in some private company who was seeking to charge private passengers with trips to orbit was she finally finished. She knew a good place she could sleep, which was near one of the biggest institutes, so she picked there to rest. Also there was an old abandoned barn she had run across on her travels in which she could park her jet. She flew to the deserted farmland (outside of one of many towns that dried up after the local factories were closed.) she pulled the jet into the barn (she had used it before, so the large doors were open) turned off the jet's camouflage and settled in, opening the hatch to let in fresh air and instantly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

I apologize for the excessive amount of flashbacks I use, Disney does not seem to develop characters very well in their series.

Sorry about the long chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was getting ready for school. After she left the hospital yesterday (she only had a minor burn on her forehead which her mother applied an ointment) she just went home to check her website for hits concerning Drakken or Shego. She had been trying to work out many things the last few days, and the clues just didn't add up. What was Drakken planning to do with his BeBe robots? When was he going to steal a rocket to launch the satellite he had Shego steal? Had he made his own launch system? And Shego, what is with the changes? She kills three guards, blows up half of the development center which made the satellite she had stolen. That is nothing like the Shego Kim knew. And the fight yesterday, it looked like Shego had been devastated by the news of the guards dying. And Shego yelling "I'm so going to kill her" really confused her. Kim would almost swear Drakken had cloned Shego, but she well knew that the dark haired woman would never allow that. The clues really didn't add up, but the fact that Shego had been outside her father's laboratory made Kim worry. "Once I get Shego and Drakken behind bars things will sort themselves out" she though. She was also thankful for Ron's arrival, She had assumed that Ron's presence had driven Shego away before she could do anything to Kim while she was unconscious. What other explanation could there be?

She ate breakfast and was preparing to go to school when her Kimmunicator went off. She ran over and snatched it up. Wade's face appeared.

"What's the sitch?"

"I've been analyzing the device Ron pulled out of the tree, Kim. It seems to be a scanner of some sort"

"Scanner for what?" she asked

"It seems to detect DNA actually. It's pretty ingenious. If you enter anyone's DNA into the scanner, it will sent out a signal which sets off an alarm if that person gets anywhere near it"

"Oh?" Kim was intrigued "That's a pretty nice toy. And who's DNA was it set to? Mine?"

"From all the tests I have been able to conduct it seems to be set to Shego" he replied

"Shego? Are you sure? She was setting up an alarm to detect herself? That doesn't make sense, Wade" she said. Unless Shego is looking for a clone she thought to herself.

"Yeah, I'm running more tests. Oh, and there is news. I hacked into a satellite which tracks cloud formations through infrared particles. It seems to be able to see the radiation that Shego's jet gives off when cloaked. I tracked the radiation signature to Barkston before it disappeared."

"Nice, can you get us a ride?"

"I figured you would want to drive. It's only a couple hours if you drive using the posted speed limits"

"Which means we'll be there in an hour if Ron drives" Kim finished. "Does he know yet"

"Actually, I called him before I called you. He should be there any time now" and the doorbell rang.

"Thanks, Wade. You're the best" Kim said

"No problem, Kim. You want me to get back with you if I have any more developments on the scanner?"

"Please and thank you" Kim chimed as she walked down to stairs. She was apparently skipping school today, and so was Ron. But that was ok. All the tests were done.

Kim opened the door and Ron was wearing his driving sunglasses. And racing gloves. And a huge smile. Ron knew he was going to break some major speed limit rules today, so he was happy.

"Ready to Roll, KP?" he wore a huge smile. Ron knew who was driving today. Even Rufus climbed out of his cargo pocket wearing mini sunglasses and a scarf. The small rodent gave a big thumb's up (paws up).

"One second, Ron. Let me get something first" Kim said walking to the kitchen with Ron. While he grabbed some fruit, she opened the fridge. She pulled out a 6-pack of soda and put it on the counter.

"ahh. Clones?" he asked

"I'm not sure" she replied "I'm just playing it safe, Ron."

To Ron that started to make sense. He had seen Shego do a lot of things, but never kill anybody. She's never even hurt anyone real bad as far as he knew (By real bad he is thinking of permanent scarring/crippling. Not what she did to Drakken when he mind chipped her). So a clone would sorta make sense. The only thing that didn't make sense was, why would Shego allow herself to be cloned all of a sudden? He took the backpack he carried on his back and placed them inside and they left.

One hour 15 minutes later Ron and Kim arrived in Barkston. They had preset illusions (like police, ambulance) which let him speed pretty much at will. Both Kim and Ron figured saving the world was important enough for them to break minor laws like speed limits occasionally.

They drove around the mostly deserted town and didn't see a whole lot which would catch anyone's attention. "This place is so plain. I wonder if Drakken's lair is somewhere around here" Kim said wondering

Ron replied "This would be a great spot. Nobody would think to look in a town like this for anything."

Kim got out her Kimmunicator "Wade, we're in Barkston and we can't see anything. Can you pick up Shego's trail?"

"Hold your Kimmunicator high in the air, Kim. Maybe I can pick up the trail." She did as she was told. "Wave it around slowly in long arcs" she did this for a minute. "Nope, I can't pick anything up, Kim. Sorry. Looks like Shego powered down her plane"

"Thanks, Wade. I guess we'll just have to look around" Kim put the device away. Ron had already started cruising the streets, driving slowly. There was almost no traffic (they had seen one pickup truck driven by an older gentleman.) After they drove around for an hour or so, they had checked nearly every warehouse, old office building and a lot of abandoned homes with no sign of anything. Most didn't even have working electricity. Both Kim and Ron were getting desperate for ideas. So they called the person on whom they relied most for ideas. Wade.

"Wade. We've been driving around forever. We've checked nearly every building in town. Does Barkston have any significant meaning for Drakken?" Kim asked

Wade sorta paused, looking slightly embarrassed "Not for Drakken, no."

"Shego then?" Ron asked

"Umm, yeah. I guess it does. She goes through here about once a year." Wade replied.

Kim looked around "Why would Shego come here?"

"Haven't you ever did any research on your greatest foes?"

Kim blushed, looking slightly embarrassed "I guess not. I figured showing up and kicking their tails until they get arrested was enough." Wade and Ron both rolled their eyes.

Wade came back with "Kim, do you guys have a laptop?" Kim started to say no, but Ron was opening his backpack, which it turns out, was also a laptop carrying case. Their car had special plugs for a laptop, and an Ethernet connection, which Wade had made to connect to the nearest satellite. Not only could they go anywhere, they could get internet access (Like he, himself could) and at good connection speed. Ron plugged in the laptop and began powering up while Kim watched.

"ugh" Kim thought to herself "I'm so behind the times"

Wade waited for Ron to finish before replying "Well, Shego saved a lot of people's lives back when she was a hero. Many of these people were crushed when she seemingly turned evil. They even dedicated a forum to her, discussing why they think she turned, or if she's even evil at all" Wade said.

"Oh. Shego's evil" Kim replied with a chuckle "You can take my word on it"

"Hold up" Wade said, the image of Shego using her glowing hand and the sharp claws to carve through steel doors as if they were butter came on the screen of the laptop Kim was looking at. "Recognize this scene?"

"Yeah" Kim said "I've seen her do things like that all the time"

"And now your fight from Saturday" Wade came back. The scene showed the beginning of the fight between Kim and Shego. Kim was following Ron and Shego appeared behind her. At that moment both her hands glowed green, claws ready. "What's the hurry, Princess" came Shego's voice. Kim spun around in a roundhouse kick, which Shego ducked. And Wade hit slow motion andzoomed closer. Shego ducked, calking her arm back in what looked to be a vicious slash. But at the last moment before her hand struckKim the green flame went out and her fist closed, sheathing her claws. Then her fist struck Kim's gut making her go "oof" Wade stopped the replay.

"What if Shego had really wanted you dead?" Wade asked her.

Kim was silent

"What about all the death traps?" Ron came back.

"How many times has her and Drakken had you tied up and helpless or unconscious? Why use a death trap? Why not just kill you? It would only take one slash. Or a gunshot" Wade came back.

"Drakken pulled a gun on me Saturday" Ron replied

"Did he shoot at you?"

"Well, no" Ron stammered. "But he did make me load some boxes. I got away before he could open fire"

"There's time to discuss this later, Wade." Kim finally said "But for now I know whatever Shego is up to may involve my dad, so I have to find her. Anything that will give me a clue on finding her will help"

Wade chimed on the Kimmunicator "I'm sending you the website address and getting you access." He said "The boards have been wiped three times in the last year alone, so we try to restrict access as much as possible. But I think the site administrator will be ok with you having access."

"Who would keep wiping a message board about Shego?" Ron asked.

"We think its Shego, actually." Wade answered "Or at maybe she pays someone to do it. We're not sure which. Shego seems to be really touchy about her past being open for public discussion."

"I can imagine" Kim said

"You're in" Wade replied "I called the administrator and he's given you complete access. Maybe you can find some useful information in there as to where Shego may be in Barkston"

"Thanks Wade. I guess I have my homework cut out for me" Kim sighed.

During the next few hours while Ron drove around looking for any sign of where Doctor Drakken's lair or where Shego might be Kim scoured the forums on this website dedicated to her foe. She read the news clippings, articles, biographies and the opinions people believe. There was literally thousands of posts from just as many people. During those hours Kim pieced together the pieces of her dark haired rival's past.

FLASHBACK------------- (and you don't have to do hours of research and have to piece it together)-------------

Shego woke up in the hospital. Her first look around she took in the sleeping faces of Hego, Mego and the twins. She looked at them for a few seconds thinking "Where am I?" And then "good, the boys are safe." and then the headache hit. She reached toward her head with her hand, but it tugged on the IV that was in her arm. "Ouch" she said. Her brothers stirred.

Hego was the first to get up. Seeing her open eyes, he immediately got his brothers up "Guys, she's awake" he took turns shaking them, but it didn't take much. They had been waiting so long for this moment. The twins were the first to jump up, one running to either side of her bed grabbing one arm each. They beamed smiles at her excited that she was awake. She smiled back tiredly letting them grab an arm each.

"Sis, you're awake. Are you ok? It's so good that you're awake" they echoed, one grabbing at each arm tightly.

"Hey, guys. Good to see you too."

At this point they had halfway climbed onto the bed hugging her. She hugged them back as best the IV's in her arms would allow her. "Ouch" she said again "Was all this really necessary?" she referred to all the medical equipment around her bed.

"It's standard, Sis" Hego said walking up to her and grabbing one of the hands she had around a twin, squeezing it "They use this stuff for anyone in a coma."

"A coma?" Shego said softly. She had always thought she was indestructible. Waking up from a coma was coming as a shock. It was probably a short one though, she thought, nothing can take me down more than a few hours, or a day at the most. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly a month" Mego said as he walked around the bed grabbing her other hand.

"A month." She whispered.

Hego continued the conversation "The doctors tell us that your heart stopped for over a minute. They tell us that you was clinically dead, but after all you did for the city they wouldn't quit on you. It's a miracle you're alive." He paused "But we knew you would be ok, sis."

"I was dead." She said, remembering the brief period of light she had experienced, seemingly recently. She unconsciously hugged the twins a little tighter with her arms. They hugged her back. Then she looked up, changing the subject. "and the Mastermind?" she asked

"His trial starts next week" Mego said. "Me and Hego are testifying. They wanted the twins there, and you if you was awake, but Hego told them to go kiss off." Shego smiled at this.

"Yeah" Hego admitted "I guess I wasn't very nice to the DA guy, but I figured you've seen enough of the Mastermind's face."

He was right, but she relented. "You sure I'm not needed?" she asked "We need to be sure he goes to jail for a long time"

"Sure" Hego replied "Between my testimony and the security and news footage we have enough evidence that he wont see daylight again." Hego paused "And Mego is attending the trial so he can get his face on TV" he said this and Shego rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know Team Go must project a good image. And what image is better than mine?" he made a point to comb back his hair with his free hand with a smirk, not releasing her with his other hand (which he usually used for his hair)

Shego felt like smacking him, but was pinned under her hugging twin brothers, so she just squeezed his hand again and grinned. They spent the next few hours together talking and laughing and then a doctor showed up with a few nurses and started explaining that she needed to get her rest. So, reluctantly, they allowed themselves to be ushered out.

"Well, sis, we've skipped a lot of classes the last few weeks. But now that you're awake I guess we should start taking classes again" Hego said, referring to school "especially the twins."

"Awww" came the twin brother's echoed reply, still hugging Shego's arms (they had been moved, so they stood by the bed now, just holding one arm each)

"We have a tutor coming to see you here." Hego said, and she groaned. "We brought you this to help with your classes. Or just to pass the time." And Mego opened up a case that had been under one of the chairs they were sleeping in, pulling out a laptop computer.

"The hospital told me that they set up a wireless LAN for hospital use, but they would let you use it during your stay. So feel free to write emails or whatever when not working on school work" Mego was talking now. He knew more about computers than his larger brother.

She took the computer with a tired "Thanks" and hugged her brothers for a last time. As they were being ushered out by the nurses.

Hego stopped in the doorway, even with 2 nurses pushing on his large frame (you know, the polite, you should leave push) and looked back at his sister. "We're all really glad you're awake, sis. We're looking forward to when you're out of this hospital and back home." He paused and added "And the next time you see some madman in a large robot with a death ray in it's chest please wait for the rest of the team before taking him on"

She could hear the tension in his voice "Guess I really had you guys worried?"

"Concerned, yes. But never worried. You see, heroes never die." he added with a smile as his head was finally pushed out the door. The doctor was already studying the machines she was connected too. He shook his head mumbling "amazing"

The next couple weeks she was in physiotherapy ensuring she was in peak condition before she would be allowed to leave the hospital. They kept her days full with tutors teaching her the missed classes, then muscle therapy and exercises, and her brothers visits. But at night she was left alone. Alone with the fact that she had almost died, no, she had died. And she nearly stayed dead. The only small comfort she had was her brother's words "heroes never die". Shego woke up a few nights later with a start. Sitting up covered in sweat she recalled her dream, in which she had not survived the battle with Mastermind. Taking the words of her brother as encouragement she decided to calm her nerves by proving him right. Her hands shaking, she pulled out the laptop and started looking online for any heroes who would prove her brother's statement right.

As she researched through the night and, as the hours ticked by, he found website after website dedicated to some forgotten hero or another. And to her mounting horror, each and every one proved one insurmountable fact. Her brother was wrong. Every single person who had ever called themselves a hero, ever stood up for the downtrodden or fought against a powerful enemy for the weak, well, they died. Shego was determined to find at least a few cases to prove her brother was right. She read about medieval heroes who held off entire armies single-handedly, to western heroes who saved whole towns from corrupt politicians, to a husband and wife who had been struck one night by a rock from the sky, who gained the ability to do amazing things. They were all struck low, almost always by those who called themselves their arch-nemesis. As the nights wore on she got less and less sleep as she used her laptop like someone possessed. As she did more and more research, one fact became more and more clear to her. She and her brothers had made a mistake. And they would die unless she did something about it. By the time she was released from the hospital she was certain that something had to be done, but she was not sure what. She had spent one day at home when she surprised her brothers with the news that she was taking a vacation.

Of course her brothers encouraged her getting some relaxation, especially after her hospital stay, but their funds were always tight (the city had given them a tower to live in after the meteor crash and their parents died) but they had very little actual money. She told them she would be fine. The city had provided Team Go with a few hovercraft and a borrowed harrier jet (the Navy loaned it to them after Team Go saved one of their battleships from terrorists). She took the jet, fueled it up took off. Shego needed a little more time to think, and she felt she could do it best by visiting those who she had spent a lot of her hospital stay with. The heroes who were affecting her life so much right now. They had lived their lives with ideals she and her brothers were trying to uphold, she just wanted to see that they had not died in vain. She also wanted to know, after the hero died, the kind of respect they had received. The same kind that her family would receive someday.

As Shego traveled to the locations she had managed to find in her research, she was disappointed in every case. She found small, crumbling gravestones with words like "Hero" or "Saved" on it, she found statues which had been molested or destroyed. She found the towns which had been 'saved' were, for the most part, overrun with the evils the hero had set out to stop. Or they were deserted (which is how she came through Barkston). As her travels concluded, Shego decided one thing. These heroes deserved better. And her family was not going to end up the same way. By the time she arrived back at the tower her mind was made up.

The next we weeks, and missions, went by with her arguing more and more frequently with her brothers (except the twins, she never argued with them) about why they should stop. Every close call just compounded her argument, while her brothers insisted that the close calls only further proved that heroes wouldn't lose. Then Shego saw the twins nearly get killed. While the twins spent the night in the hospital, Shego decided she had enough. The argument she had with Hego and Mego that night lasted hours, but they refused to give.

"I wont see this family put in danger any more over this nonsense" she yelled

"I wouldn't call saving the world nonsense" Hego argued

"There are others out there" she continued "Global Justice for one. They get paid to save the world"

"They don't have super powers" Mego shot back

"I don't care" she yelled "This is ending one way or another. I'm not watching this family die over some stupid super hero fixation" Then she did one of the hardest things she had ever done. Something she hoped would save the family and destroy Team Go. "I quit" she said, her voice suddenly lowered.

"What?" Hego said, shocked. "You can't"

"I can, and I just did." She replied

"But that will break up Team Go" Mego argued "We need you"

"Good" she said, her voice starting to crack.

"But Shego, you can't break up Team Go" Hego pressed "That would be.." he paused thinking of the right word in his limited hero dictionary. "Evil" he finished.

"Then call me evil" she replied, her heart breaking "because I'm gone" and she ran out of the tower wiping away the tears.

END FLASHBACK---------(Remember, Kim didn't get whole flashback just bits and pieces from her research on the message boards. They speculated a lot on there, but they did know what the doctors had said, and Shego was a metahuman, meaning she was "flagged" so all the research she had done on the laptop was tracked and documented. Also they had tracked her on her little "vacation" because the harrier was bugged, plus it looked like one of the members of Team Go had volunteered some information.)-----------------------------------------------------

By now Kim was finishing up the majority of the posts regarding Shego's travels to this area. She had read a lot of the background information behind her visits and it startled her a little. He had always just assumed Shego was bad or evil, but it's hard to judge someone once you know more about them. She read a post that said Shego made the same trip as her original "Vacation" once a year about the same time she was released from the hospital. A few agencies knew she did it, but for some reason they left her alone. And this was one of the towns she visited. After a few minutes research she uncovered the probable location of Shego's visits.

"Ron, can you take this left up here?" She asked, and then directed him down a dirt road to a cemetery. Ron was a little confused, but Kim said this was probably what Shego came to visit.

"Shego comes all the way out here just to visit a graveyard? Creepy." He said

"I don't know, Ron "she replied "There's supposed to be the grave of a hero here."

"Oh, so she probably comes here to gloat" he said. She didn't bother replying as they came to a stop. They walked through the rusted out gates and made their way through the unkempt weed that made up the old cemetery.

"Let me look around. Maybe there's a building or hideout nearby and we're just mistaking the cemetery for her reason for coming here." Ron volunteered

"Sure, Ron." She said watching him retreat she made her way through the weeds. As she made her way to the middle of the cemetery she saw a small cleared out area. It didn't look well maintained, but compared to the rest of the cemetery it stood out. Kim made her way to it. In the small clearing there was a small concrete slab on the ground in front of what looked like a pedestal for a statue. Some part of the feet of the statue remained, but it looked like the rest of it had been broken off long ago. Since she was there, she started reading the inscription. It looked like it had worn off long ago, but had recently been re-carved. She sunk to her knees as she read.

Anthony Possible.

(The Unkillable Man)

Beloved Husband, Father

Hero

To save all, you had to sacrifice the one.

1865-1887

Kim had heard his name mentioned at family functions once, but had not known he was a hero. And he died so young only to be forgotten. But what would Shego want here? Kim looked around until she saw them. Neatly laying at the foot of the stone. She was amazed as she reached down to pick one up, staring at it. A black rose with a dark green stem. Placed here recent enough that it wasn't completely faded, like the weeds not having overgrown the grave again. Her ancestor the hero. And the only one who cared or remembered him was her enemy. Kim sat, leaning against the gravestone. She had gotten a lot to think about that day. Ron came up behind her.

"I couldn't find anything suspicious, K.P. Maybe we should drive around a little more, there may be some clues back in town."

"You can go, Ron. I would like to stay here for a while" she said.

"umm. Ok, Kp. If you're sure. If you need me, just, you know" he handed her the Kimmunicator, but still carried his Cell Phone. Then Ron went off to look for clues in town while Kim spent the rest of the afternoon with her ancestor.

After a while Kim's thoughts were interrupted by the Kimmunicator going off. Wade's voice rang out. "Kim, it's your dad's center. They're under attack"

"Dad?" Kim said excitedly while jumping to her feet. "Wade, call Ron he's got the car."

"Already done, Kim. I actually called the car first. I didn't know you two had split up and the car gets better reception"

By now Ron was pulling up, tires squeeling as he did a U-turn, slowing down just barely long enough for Kim to jump in. Once in, she looked at Wade's face again on the screen "Any news on who's behind it?" she spoke as Ron sped down the road.

"It looks like Shego again" Wade said "but it's looking destructive again, like on Friday"

Kim's thought went immediately to the guards who had passed away. Suddenly Kim didn't care anymore about what she had learned today. She just wanted to keep her father safe, and she didn't care who's butt she had to kick to do it. Ron had already flipped on a police car illusion (complete with sirens) as they sped toward the Space Center where Kim's dad worked.

By the time they got to the center the police had taped off the area. Ron pulled up, having turned off the illusion. It was clear they missed whatever had happened, and Kim was furious with herself for not having been here. She had thought to capture Shego and Drakken without having to involve her father's workplace, but she still should have been here. Both Ron and Kim gasped when they saw stretchers being carried to the ambulances on scene. It wasn't until Kim saw a stretcher being carried, with the person completely covered in a white sheet, that she broke down. Kim's tears came to her eyes as she broke in a sprint toward the body. One of the police tried to block her, but she merely sidestepped around him, faster than he could account for. Then one of the scientists interceded, recognizing her. "Kim, stop" she yelled "It's not your father."

Kim turned, running to the woman who had yelled. "Where is he?" she asked urgently, grabbing the woman's shoulders.

The woman tried to calm her "Kim your dad is fine, I'm sure of it. They need him alive"

Kim's grip tightened, the woman suddenly tried to get away from her, but couldn't move in her iron grip. "They who?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Who has my father? Where is he?"

By now Ron had showed up, prying the woman from Kim's grip. Kim still stared at her though. The woman finally answered "I don't know who she was. One woman came in, throwing this green…. Energy around… people started panicking and running. She did something to your father, then threw him in the truck that had the prototype rocket and she drove off." She paused "But the rocket isn't ready yet, so I don't know why anyone would want to steal it."

This made Ron pause. His thoughts were a little clearer than Kim's right now. "They stole a broken rocket?" he asked "What's wrong with it?"

The scientists voice hushed a little "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I've seenyou on TV several times fighting mad scientists so I hope this will help. The rocket is missing the new experimental fusion compressor. It's still being tested at another center. Here." She handed Ron a card, which Kim immediately snatched from his hand.

"So, they need to go here for a fusion compressor? Well, we'll be waiting." She said with determination.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

I apologize for the excessive amount of flashbacks I use, Disney does not seem to develop characters very well in their series.

Sorry about the short chapter, next one will be longer

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Drakken labored in the laboratory he had been told to work in. As he thought this, his mind pondered the relationship between the words labor and laboratory. His body kept working while his mind wandered, it did that a lot recently. He guessed that somehow his new host, the one who had cloned Shego, had some sort of mind control device. He couldn't really tell if it was a chip or not, because he could not even move his hand to feel for it. When he had gained consciousness his body was already here working. But, what he was experiencing now wasn't really mind control he thought. It was more like body control. The mind was left trapped in a body, which no longer listened to it. To Drakken this was truly hell. He was literally worse than a slave.

His body dropped a bolt under the table because of the grease on his hands making it slippery. "Pick that up" he heard a male voice say from behind him. "Yes, sir" he cheerfully replied. His own voice disgusting him. Drakken willed himself to remain standing whilehis bodycrawled underneath the table to look for the dropped bolt. Drakken had thought once that he had known hatred and shame, but as he crawled around underneath a table looking for a 5 cent bolt cutting his hands while he moved the heavy equipment underneath, he learned that this was far worse than anything he had known before. After lifting a particularly heavy power supply he spied his dropped bolt. He immediately reached for it, grabbing the bolt but dropping the power supply on his fingers. His reflex was to message the offended digits, but he could not. One more slap in the face.He stood up and went back to work assembling the robot placed before him with throbbing fingers.

He remembered Shego's rant after he had chipped her and Kim Possible. She had told him thatalthough shehad beenunder his control, she was aware of everything that was happening to her.He decided that, yes, that was an accurate description. This brought his contemplation to Shego. One of his very few friends. She was always loyal to him. Her advice was always good, even if it was usually laced with sarcasm. She had stayed with him for so long, helped him with so many failed plans. Her faith in him was a mystery. Most would have left him long ago. He could not guess what kept her with him.

His mind focused as his fingers assembled parts in front of him. There was one fact that he could not ignore. He hated this person, this stranger who controlled him. Hadmade him a slave. He hated him with every fiber of his being. But while this stranger,while he had taken away his freedom, he had forced him to do nothing more than work. He was doing things he usually liked doing anyways.

But Drakken had also used mind control on another. Only the person whom he had controlled was not a stranger. She was a friend. She had trusted him while he betrayed her in the worst possible way. And, once controlled, he had not made her do things she would normally do. He had humiliated her and belittled her. As bad as this stranger was,Drakken was infinitely worse. And every moment he spent under this mind control made him understand it more. He had worried that day, once released, that she would kill him for what he had doneto her. But in retrospect he wished that she had, because he now felt he deserved it. But Shego forgave him (eventually) and he would never forget that.

He continued to think about the past and about his future while his body blissfully kept working on anything he was ordered to do.

-------- (Rewind again)

Shego was awakened by her cell phone. She groggily reached for it, looking at the clock on the outside before flipping it open. It was late in the afternoon, she had not expected to sleep this long. She could tell from the ring tone that it was Hego so she flipped it open.

"What?" she said

"Hey, sis" he said uncomfortably "I've been seeing a lot of you on the news lately" he began

She cut him off, knowing where this was going "I've been cloned"

Hego repeated her "Cloned? You mean you let that man.."

"It's Drew and no. Drew didn't clone me." she said interrupting him again "Do you think I would be flying all over the country looking for this clone if he made it?"

"No, I guess not" he said. "So, I guess you're heading to the Middleton Space Center?"

"Why would I?" she began while looking at the computer screen on the dash in her jet. There were a lot of green dots indicating the sensors she had been placing at the different institutes. Sure enough one of the lights was red, meaning that particular sensor was not in commission. Shego's headache appeared again. "That stupid cheerleader must have.." she began, ranting for a few seconds, forcing Hego to hold the phone away from his ear. Then she began calming down. "No. It's my fault. I should have guessed she would do that." She said paying attention to her breathing as she calmed down. "Thanks Hego, I'm heading there now. Maybe I can find some wayto salvage this mission"

"Good luck, Sis" Hego's voice sounded from the other end as she folded the phone shut. She had to make time, so she powered up the jet and took off, flipping the switch to activate the cloak around the jet (by now Kim and Ron were no longer looking for it's signature). Shego flew over the institute and saw all the police and security. She knew she couldn't get close (because cops always believe that criminalsreturn to the scene of the crime. They would be looking for her, no matter her disguise). She landed a mile or so away and dug through some equipment she carried in the jet. She pulled out some high-powered binoculars, her canteen, an MRE and a parabolic microphone. She then crept to a different tree line than the one she had used the day before. Once she settled in a tree that provided adequate coverage she got comfortable, using the listening device and binoculars to take in what was going on while eating her meal for today.

Kim Possible's arrival had been very beneficial, because nobodyhad beensaying anything useful thus far. But, the most crucial information was when that female scientist had told Kimmie that the stolen rocket had been defective. So, her clone would have to go after a specific fusion compressor and all she had to do was follow the cheerleader there and wait. Shego really did not want Kimmie or the buffoon confronting her clone, but she had no choice at this point. What could she do? Walk up to the crowd of police and tell the hero that she was there to save the day? She almost laughed at the though.

Now came the hard part. Shego sighed as she dug through her leg pouch for one item which had worked it's way to the very bottom. Something not given to her by Dr. Drakken, but by her brother. It was a tracking device "every hero has one, and so should we" Hego insisted as he forced one into her hand. Her first thought had been to throw it away but then she figured "you never know" so she just stuffed it deep into the pocket. And now she was going to use it to track down her evil clone. Her brother would no doubt gloat about it if he ever found out.

It's a testament to Shego's skills how she managed to sneak to Kim Possible's car, parked in the middle of all that chaos in broad daylight, and put her tracking device in it without being detected. But as she finally climbed back into her jet, flipping a switch and seeing the red dot on the screen that announced where Kim's car was, she thought to herself smiling "I'm still the best" She powered up the jet, preparing to trail the two heroes to the place she would stop this clone once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

I apologize for the excessive amount of flashbacks I use, Disney does not seem to develop characters very well in their series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim stirred in the seat as Ron drove. The facility they had to reach was only a few hours away, so they had not asked for any other ride. Ron was ready for some action but Kim was almost frantic at this point. She had lost a fight to Shego, and then her father had been kidnapped by the woman. Kim wanted him back, but she also wanted payback. Ron flipped the switch to change the image of the car to a police vehicle as he sped up. They made good time reaching the facility.

The guards at the front gate did not want to let them inside, the facility was secret after all, Kim pulled out the card the scientist had given her, hoping it would get her in the front gate. The guard at the gate studied the card, then called up his supervisor. The two guards talked for a minute, obviously talking about the stolen rocket and Kim Possible's identity. They finally let her in. It was getting late and the sun had just about finished setting, so most of the staff had already went home. They had doubled the amount of guards though, because of the possible threat from Shego.

The guard supervisor escorted Kim and Ron to the main security office, Ron walked holding Rufus in his hand, and the small animal seemed to be taking in every detail while Ron and Kim talked with the guard. They entered a room with a lot of monitors, two guards sat, one talking on a cell phone and the other was watching a small television. When the senior guard walked in, he barked at them, and they immediately put away their electronic devices.

"This is the security monitoring room for the institute, Miss Possible. We have everything under control as you can see" and as she and Ron looked at the numerous monitors they could see that nearly all the base was well lit and had cameras. "I have to do my rounds.So feel free to stay here and watch the monitors along with my men. From here you can see every inch of the facility. (the supervisor said this for 2 reasons one, he figured his men would slack less with others watching them. And two, he wanted these two kids supervised, so they should stay here with his men.) With that said, the guard supervisor closed the door on the two heroes, and the two guards, and walked brusquely away to do his rounds.

After a minute of staring at all the televisions one of the guards had his cell phonering, both Kim and Ron turned to look at him as he pulled it out and started talking on it. After he said a few words, the guard noticed he was being watched, so he told his caller that he had to go and closed his phone back up. Kim was starting to get restless. With nothing else to do all she could think about was her father, and what might be happening to him. She forced the thoughts out of her head. She was going to get her father back and it would be soon. She had to focus on her mission. She looked around the security room again. She noticed a bag containing books, a crossword puzzle on the desk, and a lot of monitors with nothing happening on them. She would feel a lot better if she could move around and work off this energy. She made her way to the door with Ron following. Once they were in the hallway and the door closed Kim stopped.

"Ron, I'm going to look around, I can't just sit here and wait."

"I'm coming with you, K.P." Ron said, holding Rufus who said "uh-huh" in agreement

"No, Ron. I would feel much safer if you stayed here"

"What? K.P. this isn't about me being in danger again is it? I'm part of the team" he started to argue

"No, Ron. That isn't it at all. The security setup in here looks great, but I don't trust those guards to be paying attention. I would feel a lot better if you had my back. Trust me, if I see Shego I will make sure you know. Just do the same for me."

Ron knew the real reason. Kim was right about the security here. It was top of the line. And even Shego would have a hard time getting past it. That is if the guards were paying attention. But, Kim's father had been kidnapped. She couldn't sit still long enough to watch a bunch of TV screens. She would be worthless right now trying to watch a bunch of security monitors for hours on end. So, she was depending on him to do it while she went out and worked off her built up energy by patrolling.

"All right, K.P. I will be your eyes in the skies." Ron said with Rufus giving an enthusiastic nodding of his head.

Kim stalked the building's hallways, paying attention to each shadow and checking each door to ensure it was locked. At the end of the hallway she reached the final door, the one she wanted. It was locked, with a slide next to the door where a keycard should be slid to open it. She had the answer to that. She dug through the cargo pockets on her pants until she pulled out a small with a key card with a wire. She connected it to her Kimmunicator and pushed the button. Wade's face appeared a minute later.

"What's up, Kim?" he said looking disheveled (he wasn't awake in front of a computer all the time)

"Trying to get into this room, Wade. Think you can help?"

"Sure. Give me a minute to download the security schematics." Wade typed some. A minutelater he said"Ok, I changed the magnetic strip on the card, and now it should work on any of the building's keycard locks."

"Thanks again, Wade. You're the greatest." She said, sliding the card. The door's locking mechanism clicked and she walked in.

Kim closed the door slowly behind her looking around the large room. This room was one of the testing rooms, so it was very large, resembling more of a warehouse than a office room. There was even large doors on the far end of the room where you could drive a large truck in. It had obviously been set up for testing bulky or dangerous equipment. In the middle of the room was a truck set up with the fusion compressor, apparently they had completed testing on itand was about to ship it.

Kim stalked around the room. "If I wanted to ambush somebody, where would I hide?" Kim thought to herself, remembering all the times Shego had ambushed her. "Or, where would Shego hide?" she added

Kim settled in the shadows near the top of one of the shelves that was stacked with parts. Kim felt comfortable in the dark looking out, but, after an hour or so her focus started to wave, thinking about rescuing her father became repetitive, How she was going to fight Shego and what they would say got boring. She sat in the dark thinking "Hmm. Bored. Can't do anything that requires light. Or sound. or a lot of movement." Then, after sitting there for a while longer in the shade with nothing to do but study an empty room, she had been studying her hands and saw one of her nails had chipped. Kim wished she had brought a nail file.

----------------------------------

Ron and Rufus sat in the guardroom, the guards had not been obvious about their slacking, but he could tell they were not paying close attention either. "No wonder Shego always gets in and out of places so easily" he whispered to his friend. Rufus just nodded in agreement. One of the guards had been on his cell phone, probably talking to the person he had hung up on earlier, when Kim broke into the lab. Ron saw the whole thing on one of the screens, but the guard that was paying attention was looking at the monitors on the other side of the room (probably thinking Ron had those ones covered.) Watching Kim skulk around the large room holding the fusion compressor kept Ron amused for a bit, but once she settled in, Ron started to get bored again. Only his devotion to his friend kept him alert. He sat staring at the unmoving images on the screens. "This job is worse than working at Bueno Naco" he told his small friend, Rufus replied tiredly "cheese"

Ron was studying a monitor when Rufus began tugging at his sleeve pointing at another one. "What is it, little buddy?" he said shifting his eyes. He looked at the monitor Rufus pointed at, but only saw the same image he had been looking at all night. He sat there trusting Rufus intuition staring at the unchanging monitor and searching, and after several seconds there was a whisper of movement in one of the shadows. "Wow" he said "She's good. I would have never noticed. Good eyes little buddy"

"Shego" the rodent said

"Lets warn Kim" he said, pulling out his cell phone. He quick dialed Kim. Once that was done, he warned the guards and grabbed his backpack. As the guards scrambled to their feet he ran out the door. At that moment a loud explosion could be heard outside. Then a louder, closer explosion could be heard, shaking the building. Ron stepped back into the room, momentarily, to look at the monitors again. The gates out front had been destroyed, clearing a path that anyone could use to drive in and out. Plus, in the room Kim was hiding in, the large bay doors had been blown up and in the hole stood Shego. Ron ran back out into the hallway and down to the door he had seen his friend break into earlier. As the guards, now appearing like out of nowhere, started running up and down the hallway, he saw two of them standing at the door to the room Kim was in.

"It's locked and the security system automatically sealed the room when the explosions hit. Nobody can get in or out." one of the guards said, sliding his card again while another pulled and jerked on the handle.

"You have to be kidding me" Ron shouted, as he sprinted back down the hallway towards the main doors. He was going to have to run halfway around the building to get to his friend. His thoughts while he ran was on the movement he had seen only a second before the explosions started. The person they had seen was on the whole other side of the large facility. He was glad Kim thought to pack soda.

----------------------------------------

Kim was adjusting her posture as she sat in waiting when her Kimmunicator vibrated against her leg (it can be set to vibrate). She didn't bother pulling it out. She knew who it was and why she was being called. She got up in a crouch thanking Ron silently for the warning. Kim scanned the room once more as she got deeper in the darkness preparing herself. That was when the explosion was heard. Kim thought to herself "Gee, Ron. Thanks for the warning. I'm sure I would have missed that" with a smirk. Then the bay doors were blown in as well, opening the room to the outside. Kim, still in the shadows, could easily see Shego's outline. As Shego walked into the room, Kim watched herwalk around the truck containing the fusion compressor, checking it out. Kim waited. The moment Shego's back was turned to her Kim struck.

Her flying kick knocked Shego forward against the truck, bouncing her off the side. Shego tried to recover, striking blindly while turning around. Kim ducked under the hand, giving a fierce blow to Shego's abdomen. Shego bent over in pain as the air was forced out of her lungs by the force of the blow, Kim followed with a knee to the face, but it was blocked. Shego pushed off, getting room from her fierce attacker. That was when their gazes met. And Kim realized something was wrong.

"Wait, you're not Shego" she said "You're too young"

It was true. This clone was Kim's age. The real Shego was a few years older.

"Nice moves" the clone said "So, you're Kim Possible." with this the clone got an evil smirk "Better run" and she lit up her hands bathing the room in green, along with the red emergency lights and white light coming from the dim backup florescent lighting.

Kim assumed a defensive posture, getting ready to attack again "I've beaten the original. The copy should be easy."

"Oh, have you?" the clone said mockingly. Then to Kim's surprise the fire coming from the clone Shego's hands went out, the clone shivered a moment, then her hands lit back up again. Then the clone's look went from evil to deadly.

Kim struck at her again with a series of quick punches and kicks, which the clone blocked easily. The clone was making a point of having Kim hit the flame covering her hands with each block. Each strike giving Kim a slight burn. "Hot enough for you?" the clone Shego asked sarcastically with an evil grin. Kim struck at her face with a quick punch as she said this remark, and was rewarded by a thump as the clone caught her fist. Holding it in her burning hand. Kim yelled from the pain, pulling her hand from the clone's and shook it.

Kim tried a different approach, she attacked more with her legs, using her shoes and pants to take the blows from the fire. Her feet flashed as she did a backflip away from the clone, to gain a little leg room. Then she launched a series of quick high kicks followed by sweeps, trying to catch the clone flat footed. She couldn't even get a hit in as the clone easily blocked or avoided every attack, getting a bored look on her face. "Maybe you should get a job dancing, because you sure can't use these legs to fight" the clone said. Kim was no longer in a bantering mood.

Kim was quickly running out of moves, and this clone was mocking her best attacks. Fighting Shego was never like this and Kim was getting a little scared. She shook off her moment of fear and redoubled her efforts. But when she tried a spinning roundhouse kick she found the clone behind her. Kim hadn't even seen her move. With her feet already off the floor she couldn't react as the clone simply snatched her out of the air and threw her. Kim landed hard against the wall near the destroyed bay doors. By now Ron and some guards ran in. Ron went immediately to her side while the 5 guards confronted the clone. He helped Kim to her feet while the guards tried to defend the truck containing the fusion compressor.

"Ron, She's a clone!" Kim gasped getting her breath back while grabbing at the backpack Ron still wore. He tore it off his back, putting it down and opened it quickly. The clone Shego was having her fun with the guards. Kim fumbled through the pack to the sound of the guards yelling, and then screaming as they were thrown about the room by the clone's powers. As the last guard received a blast and hit a far wall Kim pulled out what she had been looking for. As the clone, fast as she was, looked up, Kim shook it and pointed it as her, pulling the top, bathing the clone with the carbonated beverage. This action did not have the desired effect though. As Ron and Kim looked on in horror, the clone got an insane look on her face

"This is the second time this week I've had to wash this stuff out of my hair!" she shrieked. Then she turned to Kim with a serious look, which made Kim freeze "Time for you to die." Ron acted, pulling another soda out of his bag and throwing it at the clone.

As quickly as everything was happening, time seem to slow down for Kim. She saw the clone point at the can of soda and fire a beam, which disintegrated it as it flew toward her. Kim had no time to move as she saw the clone direct her gaze at her. As she pointed at Kim, she knew she couldn't avoid the attack she had just seen destroy the flying soda and she panicked. She had to move, or do something, but she just wasn't fast enough. As the beam started flying out of the clone's fingers at Kim, she had closed her eyes instinctively, trying to throw up her hands to defend herself. The burning sensation she felt on her chest tore the breath out of her lungs. She waited for the pain which never came. Time went back to normal as she threw up her hands to where the burning sensation was, where she was sure the wound would be. Her hands covered something, which it took her a moment to realize was another hand. Her eyes snapped open to see Shego in front of her, shielding her from the clone. Giving the clone a look that gave Kim chills. She stood there a second in the silence as the clone stared in shock at Shego. Kim stood there holding Shego's hand over her quickly beating heart. She realized that Shego had intercepted the beam that had been meant to end her life, and released the hand.

"Get out of here, Princess. You too, Ron" Shego said in a low voice, without taking her eyes off the clone. As Shego removed her hand and prepared to attack the clone. Kim took a step back. She almost warned Shego about the clone's speed when she felt Ron's hands on her shoulders pulling her to safety. Still feeling the heat from Shego's hand over her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

I apologize for the excessive amount of flashbacks I use, Disney does not seem to develop characters very well in their series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------ (small rewind)

Following the car from the scene of the crime was harder than Shego thought it would be. You try following a car with a jet aircraft. They don't exactly travel at the same speeds. She circled around trying not to get out of range of the tracking device (which had a tiny range, probably due to the old batteries). Finally, Shego saw Kim and Ron arrive at the front gate of some secluded institute. At this point she started looking for somewhere to land. Luckily, this science place was pretty remote. Probably to minimize any negative effects in case of leaks or explosions. She landed her plane and took a moment to page Dr. Drakken using the plane's communication system. She hoped that he could provide some kind of schematics on the facility, or security layouts or something. She waited, and pressed the button again (which made a buzzer go off in Drakken's lair so he could pick up any of the telecoms connected to his base and talk with her). He still didn't answer. Shego sighed. Nothing was easy for her nowadays.

She started checking out the security of the facility. She didn't have the luxury of being escorted inside, so she would have to find her own way in. She lay in the grass clearing near the fence as the sky grew darker. She used a small night vision scope to check out the security. The high fence (probably electric) had enough cameras mounted that they could probably monitor every inch of the facility. She also had to deal with the roaming guards, which meant there probably wouldn't be any motion detectors. One of the guards walked by the fence nearest her position. But she didn't worry. Her dark hair and green and black jumpsuit blended perfectly with grass at night. After the man walked past, she started her watch, timing until the next guard went by. By the time she decided to make her move, she knew the timing of the patrols and knew most of the layout of this side of the facility.

She could tell from the age of the cameras and how they looked that they were not infared or night vision. That made her job was much easier. She had learned long ago that the human eye will see certain things, and miss others. You can fool someone the same way whether they're looking for you in person or through a camera. She glanced upward, there was a full moon and clouds in the sky. She waited near a particularly ill-lit section until the clouds passed in front of the moon. In that moment of darkness she ran forward, neatly flipping over the fence in a fashion which would make an Olympian proud. She hit the ground lightly and darted for the darkness provided by the shadows of the building and paused. No alarms sounded. She set about looking for her target.

"The problem with stealth", Shego thought to herself after a while, "is that it's not very fast". As she crept and crawled and hid in the shadows Shego realized that she was lost. She had found no vents or windows she could open. She was trying to find a room by looking at the outside of the building. Ducking the roving guards and cameras all the while. She knelt in the shadows near a camera and chanced trying to call Drakken again with her cell phone. Still no answer. She would have to remind him about his responsibilities to his employees when this was finished.

Just as she put away her phone she got a buzzing in her ear usually reserved for when she was spotted. She nervously looked around while slinking farther into the shadows. As she looked around once more for any guards and waiting for an alarm to sound she heard an explosion in the distance. From the far side of the facility. The time for stealth was over and she broke into a dead run as the alarms sounded and lights started flashing. As the second explosion was heard Shego got desperate. She had to get to the scene before her clone got away. She did something she almost never did.

Green fire exploded from her hands, bathing her outline with it's flickering brightness. Then, for a moment, her flames went out as she drew her power inward, charging her nervous system with its energy. Filling her muscles with its power. The feeling of power flowed through her veins as her body was filled with green energy. As she reached the limit her body could absorb, the excess flowed back into her hands lighting them again. New determination flowed through her as she became little more than a green blur, running to the scene of the explosions. She could hear the guards yelling by the time she ran past the gate. By the time she neared the hole in the bay doors she saw Kim Possible spraying the clone with carbonated soda.

She heard the clone shriek about her hair, then say "Time for you to die". She panicked, breaking into a sprint to try and get between the redhead and the clone. Luckily the buffoon threw that can of soda at the clone. Forcing her to fire at it before she could kill Kim. As the clone fired her next beam at Kim's heart Shego had just barely enough time to block it's path with her hand. As the laser struck her hand she absorbed the heat from it. She felt no pain, proving she and the clone shared the same power. As she placed herself fully between the clone and the cheerleader she felt Kim's hands come up. Holding her hand to the girl's chest. As she stood there, finally facing down the clone she felt Kim's heart beating strong underneath her hand. She wanted to turn he head and see the look on the girl's face for some reason. But dared not take her eyes off her prey. But she did wait for the girl to release her hand before assuming a stance to take care of the clone.

"Get out of here Princess. You too, Ron" she said, and yes, of course she knew the man's name. She must have heard it a hundred times. His actions just now had helped save his friend's life. So she used his name instead of calling him a buffoon. She heard the two moving behind her as she glared at the clone. The clone was staring back in shock.

As the movement behind Shego stopped the clone regained her composure. "Well, look who's come to save the day."

"I'm no hero."

"No, that would be your little redheaded friend back there." The clone mocked "The one who always defeats you."

"She's not a part of this."

"She made herself a part by coming here." the clone said, finishing up her banter and getting ready to attack. "And she's going to die after I take care of you."

"Nobody else is going to die." Shego thought. But she didn't say it. Because that is something a hero would say.

The clone's image blurred as she attacked. Mainly using her glowing clawed hands. Her tricks did not work on Shego, however. The clone's flames were useless against Shego and she was more than a match for her speed. Shego enjoyed the almost drunken power she possessed when she was like this. Smiling evilly as she easily parried another of her clone's attacks. She knocked the woman's attacking arm away and struck her viciously in the face. The clone recovered and snapped a quick forward kick which Shego sidestepped. She brought her hand down, running her claws over the leg before it could be brought back. The clone cried out as blood flowed out of the wound.

Red blood.

Shego's eyes caught the red blood and she knew this was no longer some clone which would turn to goo, or slime, or whatever Drakken's clones turn into once pierced. This was a person. And the rules of the fight had suddenly changed.

The clone cried out as the claws dug through her flesh, and Shego flinched inwardly as she saw her clone looking at her with determination in her eyes. "I went to your old training grounds in Japan. I defeated all the masters you couldn't beat." She said, gathering her courage. Shego knew the truth though. Maybe this clone had beaten them (and she hoped her old masters were safe) but she had used her power to defeat them. While Shego may have lost, her fights were fair. Like her fights with Kim were fair. And as the clone redoubled her attacks, Shego was silently thankful for all the lessons the redheaded cheerleader had given her the last couple of years.

Shego had been mostly on the defensive thus far. She was testing herself against the clone. After she avoided another spinning kick, though, Shego returned with one of her own, striking the clone in the side and knocking her to the ground. The girl sprung up slashing at her face. Shego grabbed the arm and held it away from her body. The clone slashed at her with the other arm with the same effect. Shego used the girl's arms as leverage and drove her knee into her clone's gut. The clone cried out again, then she unleashed a point black blast of plasma, knocking them both back and charring their clothes. But neither was harmed by the flames. As they both got to their feet, Shego was the quicker of the two, running forward to attack. The clone managed to block the first few punches but then she was struck squarely on her jaw. As her head rocked back Shego struck her in the abdomen again knocking the air out of her lungs. Shego wanted to end this by knocking her out so she struck for the back of the girl's neck. But the clone managed to get her arm up awkwardly blocking the attack, but getting knocked down againin the process. It was then Shego heard the sound of a Global Justice prison ship outside (she knew it well). All she had to do is knock the clone out and turn her into Global Justice to clear her name. Of course she would get arrested as well. But she knew she could always escape later.

As the clone got back up, Shego cringed at the look of fear and determination in the girl's eyes. She wanted to escape. She wanted to live. But she was realizing she couldn't win this fight and her time was running out. Shego could tell the clone was getting too tired to keep fighting. She had used too much of her power without rest. She hadn't acclimatized herself like Shego had. Then she saw the clone was not looking at her, but past her. She didn't have to look back to know what the clone was looking at. The cheerleader who didn't have enough sense to leave the battlefield.

Shego almost laughed. Apparently the clone was thinking about using Kim Possible as leverage against her. A hostage. A last desperate attack hoping Shego would run to her rescue if the Princess got hurt. Giving her time to get away. But why was it when the clone unleashed a huge blast of plasma at Kim and Ron Shego did a cartwheel to stand in front of the oncoming blast. As she took running steps the ball of plasma struck her squarely in the chest. Her sprint did not slow, though, and before the clone could recover from releasing such a large amount of energy Shego emerged from the green explosion. Closing on the clone and striking her in the temple before she could even put up her hands to defend herself. The girl's flames went out as she collapsed to the ground and didn't move.

Shego watched the clone for a few seconds to be sure she wasn't faking. Then she cut off the flow of her powers through her veins. She felt a little dizzy and disoriented as the world sped up around her. So dizzy was she that she barely felt the pain as it struck, and the darkness surrounded her as she fell to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

I apologize for the excessive amount of flashbacks I use, Disney does not seem to develop characters very well in their series.

Work is slow today so I update.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim allowed herself to be pulled back by Ron. Away from the fight. This was a new feeling for her. She was always in the middle of the action, but this time she allowed herself to be pulled back to watch. She was relieved to be moving away from the clone. Kim had almost never known fear. But here, facing this clone, she had been more afraid than she could remember. It was strange to her, though, she had never really been afraid when facing the real Shego.

Kim knew Shego couldn't win this fight. Whatever they had used to make this clone they had really pumped her up with. Kim hadn't been able to land a single blow. She was afraid for her rival, although not sure why she cared. But she surely didn't want to face that clone again. Kim became more and more confused as she watched the duel. Although she could barely keep up with the fight, she saw her enemy, her rival, was not losing. The clone who had manhandled Kim so easily was not winning. On the contrary, Shego was displaying a speed and strength that Kim had never seen from her. As the one-sided fight continued Kim could only wonder "Has she always been holding back?" and once again Wade's argument flashed through her head.

Ron had been inspecting Kim for injuries while she watched the fight. "I called Global Justice on the way here. I think I can hear their ship approaching now" he said.

"Thanks, Ron" Kim said "Now we just need to get both these Shegos in a jail cell"

"Sure, K.P." he replied "If you say so. But I think that's easier said than done."

Sure enough, Ron was right. As Kim watched she realized she wouldn't be able to lay a hand on Shego like this. Her adversary was beating the clone easily. And Kim hadn't been able to land a single punch. Kim couldn't possibly win if they fought right now. But she had to bring her down somehow. Her and the clone. One of these black haired women knew the whereabouts of her father. She guessed it was probably the clone who had kidnapped him, but Kim was not about to gamble with her father's life. She would see them both inside prison cell, then get the facts from both of them later.

Kim looked around, and saw a guard unconscious on the ground nearby. He still held a baton in his hand. She pried it out and turned back to watch the fight. She saw the clone turn to look at her. Panic rose in her chest. She saw the clone fling a huge green ball of plasma at her. Then she caught her breath as Shego cartwheeled into its path, taking the explosion herself and then jumping through the green flames to strike down the clone with a blow to the head. Kim was worried for a second that Shego would slay the clone. But, when the woman stopped to observe her fallen enemy Kim's fear subsided.

Shego's back was to her and Kim saw her waver for a second, as if dizzy. Kim knew this would probably be the only chance she had at finding out what had been done with her father. Kim gripped the Baton tightly and took a few running steps. She struck down the woman who had so recently saved her life. As Shego collapsed to the ground Kim breathed heavily, nervously. Had she not struck true, she did not want to face an enraged Shego. Especially after the fight she had just witnessed. She looked down. The clone was laying on her back, but Shego lay on her stomach. Her face pressed in the dirt as she moved it with her breath. To say Kim felt bad striking her rival down like that would be misleading. She felt terrible. She carefully rolled Shego over, cradling her head with her hand. Setting her head gently on the ground, careful not to rest it on the newly forming bump. Shego looked so innocent unconscious, so peaceful. As Kim pulled her hands out of her rival's dark hair she saw the stain of Shego's blood on her hand. Again. At this moment she didn't feel much like a hero. She felt like dirt. Her hand unconsciously went back to the warmth still present over her heart.

The Global Justice troops rushed in, securing the area. Ron was by the doors, urging them to hurry in to secure the two unconscious women. He knew if either of them awoke there would be serious trouble.

Agent Will Du drove up in his own car and walked in while the troops secured the area. He spoke calmly "Not one, but two Shegos. Nice work Kim Possible" He escorted her away from the unconscious Shego giving the agents room to work.

Kim didn't speak as she let the agent pull her away. She flinched as one of them roughly injected Shego with a syringe. Then they injected the clone. Then they carried both of them away.

Kim focused "One of those two kidnapped my dad." She said to Will Du firmly. "I want to be present when they wake up so I can find out where he is."

"I apologize, but that is not possible" Will Du smiled at his pun "But be sure. Shego will be thoroughly interrogated when she wakes up. Both of them will. Any information we receive about your father will be immediately sent to you."

Kim wasn't sure if Shego deserved to be interrogated. But she kept silent and just walked away from the smirking agent to help Ron with the injured guards. Global Justice personnel helped with the injured guards until the ambulances arrived. By the time the police taped off the area and finished questioning both Ron and Kim they were exhausted. As Ron drove them home Kim sulked. She had so much on her mind. What was she going to tell her mother and her brothers about her not being able to find out where her father was? How was she going to get him back? And mostly she asked herself if the actions she has been taking recently are heroic. Because at the moment she didn't feel like a hero.

Her mother cried when she broke the news to her "Why does Drew feel the need to harm this family?" she cried hugging her daughter close. "Why does that terrible woman hate you so?" The twins joined in the hug without saying a word.

Kim didn't have any answers, so she hugged her family closer. Ron watched uncomfortably, and finally walked home, wishing them good luck and telling Kim that he would be ready and waiting if she called.

Later on, after her mother calmed down and her brothers went to sleep she called Wade. "Wade, please keep an eye on Global Justice. If they find out anything about my father please let me know. Also, see if you can find out anything about Drakken. Without Shego or the clone his plans will probably grind to a halt."

Wade replied "Of course, Kim." He paused then said "So, Shego really was cloned? Some of the guards are on the news saying that there was 2 green and black women fighting each other with glowing hands. But I know how adamant she is against being cloned." apparently some of the guards had been faking being knocked out. "They say the security footage which covered the fight was classified. I'm trying to hack their security to get it. It's good encryption though."

"Yeah, Wade. Shego was cloned. And this clone doesn't seem to have a problem using lethal force." She remembered her fight against the clone with a slight shiver.

"Yeah. I've seen the footage" Wade replied, referring to the news reports about the events Shego has been blamed for. "If you saw her then you're lucky to have made it out alive."

"Not lucky" she replied quietly "But spared. Saved."

Wade dropped the subject, just telling Kim once more that she would be the first to know if the whereabouts of her father became known. She thanked him before the screen went black leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

I apologize for the excessive amount of flashbacks I use, Disney does not seem to develop characters very well in their series.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Drakken was daydreaming again while he worked. His body seemed to work completely well whether he paid attention to what he was doing or not, so he tried to keep his mind amused by daydreaming. He had gave up plotting revenge hours ago, now he tried to keep himself from concentrating on his aching back and legs by thinking of more pleasant thoughts. This particular daydream was about the day he met Shego.

FLASHBACK

Villain Conference cafeteria.

Doctor Drakken was watching as the last of his henchmen was getting thrown about by Professor Dementor's Henchco henchmen. Dementor and his henchmen casually surrounded the now worried Drakken.

"So, Drew, what makes you think you can come into my villain conference?" Dementor said smiling

Drakken, surrounded by the large henchmen replied nervously "Umm. That's Doctor Drakken, and I heard the food was good here?" he smiled nervously.

"It's Drew." Dementor corrected "And we don't welcome anyone who find some bums on the street and calls them henchmen." The henchmen crowded closer around Drakken.

Doctor Drakken knew where this was going and he knew what was inevitably going to happen. Well, he thought, if you're going to go down, do it with dignity. He stood up straight and glared down at the smaller man. "It's Doctor Drakken little man. And you and the entire world will respect and fear that name."

With this action two of the henchmen grabbed either of Drakken's arms. Professor Dementor took the opportunity to punch him in the gut. "You know what, Drew?" he sneered, emphasizing the name "I'm sick and tired of every two bit hack with some lame plan coming in and ruining this convention while eating all the food." He calked his arm back to hit Drakken again but a woman stepped out of the shadows, grabbing his wrist.

It was his moment of bravery that caught her eye. She smiled and said "And I'm sick of watching you thugs gang up on a clearly brilliant man." (she later revealed that she only said this to gain Dementor's ire) she threw Dementor against the far wall and turned on the henchmen. They released Drakken at the sight of this new threat.

Moments later all the henchmen and Dementor lay on the ground moaning. Drakken walked up to Dementor and grabbed him up by his collar. Glaring at the smaller man. "Now, what is my name again?" he demanded.

Dementor knew he had been beaten. He looked over Drakken's shoulder to the woman who looked down at him with a sneer. His eyes met Drakken's again "It's… Doctor Drakken." he sighed

"Correct." And Drakken released him, letting him slump back onto the ground Drakken then looked around, seeing his henchmen had started to collect themselves. What a disappointment they had turned out to be. Only this woman had saved him from a terrible beating. As she turned to step back into the shadows he showed bravery for the second time that day. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss…" he tried to coax her name.

"What?" she replied bluntly while removing his hand.

He had wanted to get her name, but continued nonetheless. "I would like to thank you for helping me out there. Is there any way I can repay you?" he flashed his biggest smile

The sight of all those teeth almost made her smile "No." she replied bluntly.

"Oh? Are you sure?" he coaxed "You just said I was a brilliant man. I will rule the entire world someday." He ended with a boast.

Her eyebrow raised as he said this. She turned to face him. "And what would you do if you controlled the world?" she asked him. Studying him.

Drakken had never really thought about it before. "Umm…" He stuttered while trying to think of what he would do with the whole world at his command. Nothing was coming to mind. Then he remembered the convention today and the most inconvenient thing that had happened to him and he spewed it at her. "I tell you what. When I rule the world there will definitely be reserved parking involved. Yes. No more walking all the way from the other side of the lot for Doctor Drakken! Maybe next to the handicapped spots…" he rambled.

Shego visibly relaxed and smiled at him like he was a child who had just passed some kind of test. She grabbed his arm "Well, maybe we can talk." And she led him to the buffet.

END FLASHBACK

It was at this moment he recalled that Shego liked to kick more with her right leg than with her left. He then cursed himself as his body immediately started strengthening the armor on the left blocking arm and left side of this robot. This was the second time on this machine his thoughts had betrayed Shego. He had been ordered to build robots to fight her because this madman apparently had something against the woman. He had tried to explain that Kim Possible was the hero, not Shego. But he could not say a word. So his body had started building the robots he knew how to build. The BeBes. He started building them to the original specifications. But every time his mind remembered some weakness of hers, his control would get in his mind to figure out how best to take advantage of it. Then it would rip the modifications from his thoughts, and his body would immediately implement it into the design. And he hated himself more every time his mind betrayed her.

At first Doctor Drakken had hoped Shego would show up and save him. Rescue him from this prison like she has so many others. But now he dearly hoped she wouldn't. For her sake.

At this point he saw Doctor Possible walk by. He was clearly mind controlled. Drakken had seen a few other scientists the last few days. Most were building different machines of war. Like he was. But, Doctor Possible was explaining something about the rocket they had just stolen. How it would not work without some kind of experimental fusion compressor. Drakken could only wonder what was going through the mind of his one time college buddy.

"Drakken stop working." the man's voice said to him. He stopped working and turned around to finally look at the face of the man who addressed him. He recognized the large man's face. His mind was surprised to see it was the Mastermind. He had been gone for so long everyone thought he had retired. He had disappeared the last time Team Go defeated him. Shego mainly. No wonder this man hated Shego so much.

"Drakken, your robots are not listening to my commands." He motioned at the still forms of the BeBe robots.

"Of course, Mastermind" his voice said cheerfully, adding the Mastermind's name now that he knew who he was addressing.

"Well, my pet has been captured by Global Justice somehow" he paused as if wondering how that could have happened and added softly "I never really trusted her anyways". Then continued "I need your robots to get the." He paused again looking at Dr. Possible.

"The Fusion Compressor" Dr. Possible added cheerfully

"Yes, that." Mastermind added. "Why can't I order the robots you are building to get it?"

"Mastermind, sir. You ordered me to make the BeBe robots according to their best design. The latest designs I had involved them being controlled by my voice alone. This was to minimize the chance of them betraying me." Drakken smiled on the inside. He had a minor victory.

"Oh." Mastermind replied "Well, on all further production they will be subject to my voice commands alone. Understood?"

"Yes, Mastermind" Drakken said cheerfully "Can I please have some voice samples?"

"Yes, yes. Later. For now consult with Dr. Possible about the most expedient method of retrieving that whatever it is."

Moments later Drakken was giving the directions, with Possible's help, on how best to retrieve the fusion compressor, and what it looked like. The BeBe's latest design had included transportation back and forth from an island, so they could pilot a hovercraft now. The three BeBes soon departed (In the past Drakken had done numerous tests and discovered that the prime number for any operation was three BeBes. Any more and they would just get into each other's way. Any less and they could be overpowered by a large number of forces. Three was prime. They were designed to only have three active at any time so the others would sit inactive until some of the active ones were destroyed or disabled.)

Many hours later they returned, having succeeding where the clone Shego had failed. Mastermind was thrilled, gloating as he told Drakken to get back to work. Then he told Dr.Possible to install the part and start preparations for launching the satellite.


	12. Chapter 12

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

I apologize for the excessive amount of flashbacks I use, Disney does not seem to develop characters very well in their series.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade finished his conversation with Kim in a serious note. The last few days had really messed with her mind apparently. Wade wished everything was always black and white like Kim liked to believe. But he knew differently. Kim was learning things about her enemies that she did not want to know, no doubt. Kim liked to think if you broke the law, you went to jail. Simple. But not everyone who breaks the law is always doing evil. He understood all too well because he regularly broke the law while helping Kim on her missions to save the world. (Yes. Hacking is a crime)

Speaking of which, he was currently hacking into the security systems of the space institute. He wanted the footage of the fight between Kim, the clone and Shego. After finally getting access he downloaded all the security for the past day. He watched Kim hide in the shadows. Watched Shego make her way into the facility and sneak around it (much better than Kim's awkward hiding attempt. He had to wait for Shego to light her hands and start running across the facility to find her. Then he rewound from there.) He saw the clone blow up the front gate, then the bay doors. He watched the fight between Kim and the clone. She never really had a chance against the clone. Shego showed up, saved his friends, and defeated the clone as easily as the clone had beaten Kim. Wade was not sure who made a clone of Shego. But he guessed it was probably Drakken. But why would they have a falling out? Wade knew Shego would never allow Drakken to clone her willingly. He had to know what else Drakken was up to. Nobody knew where Drakken's new hidden lair was, but Wade knew a way to track the man down. He minimized the screen showing that he was still hacked into the security system from the space institute.

After nearly half an hour of searching he found the remote ISP that Drakken had used to update the website. The one Wade had once hacked into. The only reason he hadn't wiped this website from existence was because it was making his friend rich. He never told Kim exactly how much money she had waiting on her once she left for college. But it would no doubt come as a shock when she asked (she never asked. Kim was never one to worry about money. And now she would probably never have to). Wade knew that Drakken and Shego were making money from it too, but neither of them seemed truly evil. So why the change? It took the next hour before he finally broke into Drakken's mainframe. The man was good. Very good. But Wade was the best. He was going to start by wiping all their computers but he decided to find out what has been happening first. The security cameras showed an empty lair. After looking for Drakken and his diabolical plans for a while Wade got bored, so started to review some of the older security footage. That was when he saw it. He watched Drakken get attacked by the same clone who had kidnapped Kim's father. Wade studied the video intently watching Drakken spray the clone. Then she started complaining about her hair. Then he made a run for the door. She zapped him unconscious. Then she said something which made all of Wade's hard work pay off. As she lifted Drakken's unconscious form she complained "Geez. Why do I have to do all the heavy carrying? Mastermind better appreciate this."

Drakken was innocent. This meant their enemy was an unknown factor. Wade immediately started his investigation on Mastermind. He knew Kim and Ron would be going against this man, and they would not go in unprepared. His research turned up several battles against Team Go. He seemed to be one of their key foes (Not Aviarius). The more he learned about Mastermind the less he liked him. Mastermind seemed to like building large robots and death rays (nothing new there). But what set him apart was his preferred method of getting help. He liked mind control. He was probably one of the first villains to use it. Only this man did not use a chip. That was too personal. He liked to usea combination of drugs to pollute local water and food supplies. Then he would controlentire towns. He could usually be seen in a large robot in the center of a huge crowd of people under his influence. He also liked to control scientists to do a lot of his work for him. This explained why he grabbed Drakken and Dr. Possible. But why did he clone Shego or how? During his last several encounters against Team Go he had led the boys off on a diversion. But Shego always managed to track him down somehow. And lets just say while she may have always defeated him, she left her fair share of blood on the battlefield.

At this point his computer dinged, meaning important news was happening. He brought up the flashing window, maximizing the security systems of the space institute. Three BeBe robots where throwing the guards and Global Justice personnel around. Wade thought to call Kim up, but there was no way she could get there in time. The robots finished with the guards and ripped the large crate holding the fusion compressor off the truck. They carried it out the doors, loading it on the large hovercraft they had driven. Typing fast he had the government GPS satellites mark the hovercraft. This meant the computers controlling the satellite would follow the vehicle wherever it went. Wade smiled. He would soon know the whereabouts of this Mastermind.

He called Kim. She answered looking disheveled. "What's the sitch, Wade?" she tried to sound like normal

"Some BeBe robots just stole the fusion compressor from earlier."

Kim groaned then said "Doesn't Drakken ever sleep?"

"I don't think it was Drakken."

"Oh?" Kim said surprised at this response "Who else makes BeBe robots? We destroyed the Hive they made."

Wade answered. "It seems that Drakken was kidnapped by the same clone that took your dad. Also, Drakken may now be under some kind of mind control."

Kim absorbed this new information "What? So, if this clone kidnapped Drakken, I'm guessing that he and Shego aren't the ones behind all this?"

"It doesn't look like it. He seems to be as much a victim as anyone else. And Shego even more so."

Kim had felt some remorse remembering what she had done to Shego after the woman saved her life. And didn't like how Global Justice treated her afterward. Not to mention the interrogation she was probably receiving right now. Learning that the woman was a victim here made her feel even worse. Especially if all she had been trying to do was rescue her friend. Like Kim was trying to rescue her father.

Wade cut off her thoughts: "Oh, don't worry about your father Kim, it seems a villain named Mastermind has him and Drakken. Mastermind was one of Team Go's main nemesis. He likes to control scientists using mind control drugs and have them build his weapons. Once the drug wears off your dad will be fine."

This good bit of news perked the girl up "Thanks, Wade. But I'm going to have to rescue them first before the drugs can wear off. Any leads?"

"I'm tracking their hovercraft now, Kim. Once it gets to the destination I will let you know. I'm also going to call Team Go. He is one of their old enemies, so they will probably be able help."

"Thanks again, Wade. Have I told you how good you are today?" Her mood was picking up. She had new focus on the mission and news that her father should be safe.

"Only twice today Kim. You're slipping. Oh, can you call Ron and let him know? I'm not sure how long I will be talking with Team Go."

"Sure thing, Wade. Oh, after that fight with the clone, I'm going to need to use some special hardware. I don't want another rematch unless it's a fair fight."

"Sure thing, Kim. I've been working on upgrading your suit. I've made several upgrades since the Diablo incident. Including boosted speed and strength. I will start preparing it for you."

With this he hung up on his friend to call Team Go with the news. From the view he received as they connected he could see their meeting hall. It looked like something out of a superhero movie. "Hello, Wade is it?" Hego said, remembering his brief time with Kim when they teamed up against Aviarius.

"Hello, Hego," Most boys knew his name. Heck, most boys still had the Go Team action figure set (including Shego). "I have some news for you. It seems that Shego has been cloned, and it wasn't Drakken who did it."

"Yeah, we know" Mego replied, walking through the doorway to the conference room and appearing on Wade's screen in mission gear.

Wade continued "From the research I have done it seems like it was the Mastermind."

"Him again?" the twin brothers chimed in, talking in stereo "Why would he clone Shego? I thought he hated her."

"He does" Mego replied "And that's probably why he cloned her. So he has an advantage if she should confront him."

"I'm going to contact Global Justice and let them know. I have already contacted Kim Possible. They're going after him."

"Tell them not to bother" Hego said, in true superhero fashion "We're going to go take care of him right now." With this the twins showed up dressed ready to go. Hego clicked off the screen. Ending the conversation before Wade could tell them he was tracking the hovercraft back to Mastermind's new hideout.

------ Huge Rewind

Hego was watching the news. His sister appeared on the screen again being blamed for another crime. She was blamed for a lot of crimes. But he didn't believe half of the rumors. He knew his sister. He knew Shego. He knew she stole things for this doctor she worked for. He knew she went around telling everyone she was evil too. But he knew most of the things she stole was some kind of world domination device or whatever some other mad scientist had made to control the world himself. Or, she took some kind of truth ray or neutronalizer or whatever weapon the government had made in secret. But, Hego asked himself, why was the government making things like that anyways? What good can you possibly do with a device like that? Nothing good. Hego was sure of that. So, most of the time she took some device. Then she allowed Kim Possible to beat her and destroy it. Shego saved the world in her own twisted way. At least that is how Hego chose to look at it.

As far as her being evil, he remembered that he was first person to ever accuse her of being evil. And all she had been trying to do was save the lives of her family. The only people she had ever loved. Hego would never forgive himself for what he had said to her. And every time she called herself evil it was like a slap in the face.

He watched the news accuse Shego of killing three guards. He didn't believe it for a second. But still, his sister was getting a lot more headlines than she usually got. When the most recent break in, and a kidnapping of a scientist occurred he decided to call her.

Shego was blunt. Like always. But what she said was very informative. When their conversation finished all of his questions had been answered. Some new ones had been raised, but he knew his sister was smart enough to volunteer any useful information. She obviously had no idea who cloned her, or she would have told him. She was obviously trying to track down her clone using some device or another. She wasn't alone though. Whether she wanted it or not her family would be there help her. He called his brothers. A few minutes later Mego and the twin Wegos joined him in the conference room.

"We're going on a Mission" Hego said as soon as the others were seated.

Mego cut him off "Like last time?"

YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK

They hadn't done a mission since Shego had stormed out that night. The city had been supported them for the last few years, but with them no longer doing any world saving missions the city refused to support them anymore. They were told "If you are not making good headlines then you wont be getting a free ride."

Hego was not sure what he was going to do. The Tower had been put up in the crater of the house their parents had owned. It was in their name. But if they didn't pay property taxes then their tower would be seized. He called his brothers into the conference hall.

"We are a little low on funds guys" Hego began. Being the responsible one he had always taken care of the bills

"how low?" Mego asked

"As in about to be kicked out of our house low" Hego replied.

"Oh no." The twins replied in stereo "Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm thinking of working for the city again." Hego said, this being the only thing he could think of to pay off their bills.

"Without sis?" the twins said again in stereo. "We can't do it without her."

"We will be all right" Mego said "After all, you still have me."

At this point the mailman rang the bell. One of the twins ran to get the mail while the others waited. Hego dreaded seeing another pile of bills he couldn't pay. The twin ran the small stack of letters to Hego. He thumbed through them while his brothers watched. (all the unpayable bills were more fuel for his argument)

Bill. Bill. Bill.. a letter.

He opened it, half expecting one of the fan letters Team Go used to always get. Those trickled to a halt soon after they stopped saving the world. This was not a fan letter. It was different. The letter only had 8 words on it written in green ink.

I love and miss you guys. Take care.

There was also a money order. As his eyes raised at the amount written on it. He put it on the table. The others took turns picking it up and staring. It was obvious Shego had sent it (but there was no name or return address, and Shego would no doubt deny sending it.). She had probably learned about their dilemma somehow and bailed them out. Like she always did. But what job could she get that pays so much?

After that, once a month, they received a similar check with a similarly small note. She supported them so they could try and live normal lives. Hego got the job at Bueno Naco soon after that, and eventually became manager. Mego got a job working nights after his college classes. Once they started making enough money to support themselves they quit using the money orders. But instead they put the money into an account for her. The money orders never stopped coming. Should she ever need the money it was there for her. They lived normally for a while after that.

FAST FORWARD

Aviarius had just been put in jail. Shego had gotten them back their powers in her own way. And had left after she proclaimed herself evil once more. She said it so often that it seemed like she was trying to convince herself. But she hadn't convinced her brothers. With the defeat of Aviarius the four brothers seemed pumped. Ready to try super heroing again.

They got word on the Trapster being loose. He had been mostly in hiding since they had stopped doing missions. Trapster would stealmoney from some random bank and evade the police along with his gang. Hego and his brothers appeared on the news and announced they would bring this villain to justice. The following week the Trapster broke his long string of minor robberies and robbed the city's museum. Team Go showed up and easily defeated the thugs the Trapster had brought. But when they confronted the villain at the front steps of the museumhe merely laughed in their face.

"Team Go, you fools. You fell right into my trap." He laughed maniacally.

The boys looked around defensively. What trap?

"I Said" the Trapster said again a little louder "Team Go has fell right into my trap"

Hego and Mego looked up at the villain, a smile spreading across their faces.

The Trapster broke his cool. He grabbed a walkie talkie and started yelling "Now" repeatedly into it. Hego stepped forward and smacked him in the face, knocking him out.

"What was that all about?" Mego said smiling down at the unconscious villain

"Looks like his trap wasn't ready after all." Hego replied.

Soon after the police showed up. It turned out there had been some kind of scuffle on the roof of a nearby building. Hego went with the police while Mego and the twins talked to the reporters. Mego liked seeing his face on the news anyways. There was about a dozen men on the roof, all knocked out. Each contained small burn marks on his forehead. There was also enough firepower scattered around on the roof to knock out a tank battalion. The police chief handed Hego a note with a knowing smile. "We found this note on the door"

"Stop using up my vacation days." Written in green ink.

"Looks like you guys have a guardian angel." He said.

"Yeah. And I think she's trying to tell us something."

END FLASHBACK..

Hego answered his brother's question: "No. This time it's not for glory or to save the world. It's for our sister."

This made Mego smile "Get in contact with Shego yet?" all the boys had been paying closer attention to the news once her name had started appearing on the headlines.

"Yeah" Hego replied "She said she's been cloned." He told them bluntly. He believed her, and so would they. She's never lied to any of them as far as he could remember, except every time she said that she was evil.

"Cloned?" the twins chimed in "She'd never let that happen" in stereo

Hego continued "She's been cloned. And she's tracking it down now. That and whoever cloned her. And we're going to help her. I don't want her charging in alone."

"She won't be alone" the Wego twins said with a dozen voices. He had filled the room with doubles of themselves for emphasis.

"I don't want her running off and getting hurt again. Worry lines add years to the face." It was Mego's way of saying he worried about her.

"Ok" Hego said "I guess Team Go is back in business this one last time. Lets find out whoever cloned our sister and take him down."

Then they received a call from one of Kim's friends. Wade. He told them that Mastermind was the one behind this. That was all Hego needed to know. Team Go knew where all of his old hideouts were, so it was time to act.


	13. Chapter 13

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

I apologize for the excessive amount of flashbacks I use, Disney does not seem to develop characters very well in their series.

First, I apologize for the long chapter (Shego is having a busy day)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since I have nowhere else to describe it, I will describe a Global Justice prison ship here. The interior is built more similar to a large helicopter rather than an airplane. The cockpit resembles most others, with instrument panels and seats, with large windshield in front. Behind the pilots is a wall with a doorway, but no door so the pilots can look back and yell to the passengers if need be (Like when they're over their target for night parachute jumping). There is a large open area behind the pilot compartment. The area is large enough that you can transport one large or two small vehicles (sometimes needed on missions). There are chairs along the outside wall of the craft where the Global Justice personnel sit. There is a large door on one side of the hovership, large enough to drive a Hummvee through. At the rear of the craft there are three barred doors to three small holding cells. There are some parachutes along the wall right behind the pilots, but there are only two. It is assumed if you're doing parachute jumps you will usually bring your own, so those two are for the pilot and the co-pilot in case of an emergency. (most of the time the vehicle is flown with only those two in it. And you know how the government hates wasting money)

Now, onto the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego awoke to a small headache and the sound of men yelling and fighting. As she tried to sit up she noticed her hands were shackled to her bed. This was only a minor annoyance. As the shouting outside her cell continued she merely fired up her hands to melt the handcuffs. The handcuffs didn't melt (apparently made specially for her) so she melted the bars on the bed. Once she could move she pulled a pin hidden in the arm of her suit and picked the lock on the handcuffs. She wondered for a second why they always underestimated her. As she sat up fully she realized that the Global Justice people had probably thought the drugs they must have given her would keep her unconscious until they got to a more secure location. "Maybe they hadn't brought enough drugs for two of me" she though as she rubbed her wrists where the handcuffs had chafed her. She ran a hand over her hair, feeling the bump on the back of her head. She flinched as she felt the bump. "I guess this is how I got here" she thought to herself. "It wasn't the clone, else I would be dead. But who else would knock me out?" The answer was obvious though. She didn't hear her attacker come up behind her, and she knew the buffoon couldn't sneak up on her like that. She tried to be angry at Kim Possible for a second but settled for annoyance. It was her own fault anyways. She should have known to never let her guard down around her rival.

Shego stood up inspecting the door to her jail as the yelling started to get louder. She glanced out of the bars in the door. Her clone was loose. She was playing with the dozen guards who had been assigned to bring them in. Her back was turned to Shego as her fist struck another guard down. Shego powered up again. She had to get out of this cell fast or all of these men will die. Not that she cared about them she told herself. But because she didn't wantto have any more blood on her hands (directly or indirectly). As she used her power, she planted her feet on the walls for leverage. She gripped the bars in the door and strained. It barely budged. In this state she was strong, but nowhere near Hego's strength. As she heard someone start screaming she increased her power, heating up the door with her hands while pulling on it. Her muscles screamed at her while she convinced herself she was not doing this to save the guards. She was only doing it to escape this cell and capture her clone. The door finally gave way, flinging her and the door back into her cell. The noise made the clone stop hurting the men and turn around to investigate.

Shego pushed the door off her and stood up brushing herself off. The clone's eyes widened and she let go of the guard she was holding up. The clone seemed shocked that Shego was here somehow. Shego smiled as she walked out of her cell and toward her clone. The guards had stopped moaning. They were staring back and forth between her and the clone as she stalked her double. The clone started backing away.

"What are you doing here?" the clone said, fear rising in her voice.

Shego's eyes narrowed as she stalked her clone. Her fingers forming into claws as she smiled a feral smile. "I'm evil, remember? The hero defeated me and locked me up." and she added mockingly "Just like she always does."

The fight was still fresh in her mind and the clone did not want a rematch against Shego. She looked around the room as she backed away from Shego. She grabbed a parachute off the wall near the pilot area. As she held it in one hand she powered up the other, blasting the outside door into the night sky. They must have been fairly high up because the wind rushed out. A screaming guard flew toward the door, only to be roughly grabbed by Shego as she placed herself in the doorway. She flung him roughly toward the safety of the holding cells while turning to face her clone again. "You're not going anywhere."

The clone smiled as she witnessed Shego save the guard. Gaining confidence. "I think I am. You're going to be far too busy to stop me." With this she raised an arm, firing a concussive blast into the cockpit. The pilots, who had been unmolested thus far, were knocked out by the blast as the windshield shattered. The prison ship lurched sharply throwing Shego back toward the holding cells. The clone used this moment to jump out of the open doorway and into the night.

Shego ran forward grabbing the other parachute. Time slowed as she grabbed it. She looked around at the wounded men. None of them were moving. Just watching her. She glanced at the unconscious pilots and back at the wounded men again while stepping toward the door. The ship was descending and from their panicked looks she could tell that none of these men knew how to pilot it. She told herself she didn't care about these men as she gripped the straps on the parachute tighter. As she glanced back one last time. She saw none of them were moving and nobody said a word, but all had eyes on her. As if they was waiting for her to save them. Shego growled loudly, hating herself as she flung the parachute into the night sky. Removing the temptation. She ran forward and moved one of the unconscious pilots and took a seat. As she fought the controls trying to level the ship she turned her head.

"Glasses" she yelled back. "I need glasses to see" With the wind rushing in her face she couldn't see.

The Global Justice men started moving now. Knowing they had a chance to live. One of the less injured ones ran forward with a pair of goggles. She put them on, trying to judge their distance from the ground. All the instrument panels seemed to have been broken in the blast. She couldn't tell how high up they was, or how fast they was traveling. And she needed to know these things to land. She also needed to see, and most of the lights on this thing seemed to be out. She fought against the controls not daring to slow the craft down until she knew they wasn't over water. She glanced at the instrument panel again. No help there. She glanced out into the dark sky, straining her eyes. She needed to be able to see. She braced one of her arms, gripping the flight controls tightly and using her knees to help steady. She reached up with her other hand. The green flames in her hand flared brightly as she concentrated. She fired a laser beam toward the ground, trying to minimize the heat produced. Then she fanned it wider, like a concentrated spotlight. She flew like this for a few seconds until she saw it reflect against something. And another. She could tell from the distance of the reflections that they were several thousand feet up. She used the information to slowly start bringing the craft down while searching for a safe place to land. Still not knowing where they was. The controls fought her because of the open door in the back and the broken windshield. The vehicle was far from aerodynamic right now. She gritted her teeth, controlling the craft with one hand and her knees while using her other hand as a spotlight. As the craft started getting lower she could recognize some of the buildings. Then she spotted well-lit area near a school. She banked the hovercraft, which was fighting her the whole time, toward the school. Wherever there's a school there are sports fields. One of those should have enough room to land this thing without further injury.

"Brace yourselves" she screamed back toward them while extinguishing her hand, using both to control the landing. She didn't really want to see what she was doing right now anyways.

The ship barely cleared the bleachers of the high school football field and crashed roughly into the turf. They skidded a few hundred feet, coming to a stop near the end of the field. It wasn't a great landing, but it was one they would walk away from. She sat there a moment. Gripping the flight controls tightly. Trying to control her breath. When she calmed down a little she went back to check the passengers while wondering why she cared. The lights in the vehicle had quit working so she flared up her green flames. The men glanced up, but upon seeing the look on her face they started to collect themselves. The medic was using the light she gave to set another man's broken limb. She stood there allowing herself to be their light source instead of escaping into the night. She could hear the sirens in the distance, moving closer. Apparently being alerted by the bright green light coming from the sky and the loud crash. As the first policeman showed up he got out and switched on the lights belonging to the field (apparently being a part-time coach). In the bright light Shego was not needed anymore. She glanced back once more to the medic who was checking the unconscious pilots now. She noticed all the GJ men were staring at her. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and prepared to disappear into the night when one of them spoke.

"Thank you Shego."

She didn't reply as she stepped out of the vehicle. She should be mad, furious, at herself for letting her clone get away. But for some reason she wasn't. As she made distance from the crash she began to question her actions of late. She wondered for a second why she bothered to save those Global Justice men instead of going after her clone. But the answer was too obvious, so she squashed the idea, shaking her head. She refocused on her mission. She would track down this clone again and find whoever cloned her. And she would do no more saving anyone along the way.

A few minutes later Shego was still trying to get away from the police and ambulance lights. She needed a plan now, how to find the clone again. Maybe she can get Drakken to make some more of those tracking devices. As she ran through the shadows her path crossed the parking lot of a country bar. As she walked across the parking lot a Mustang Cobra pulled in cutting her off. She stood there glaring at the car as he parked nearby. The driver got out wearing a cowboy had and boots. And a huge belt buckle. The parking lot was not well lit and she stood in the shadows, so only her outline was clear. And what an outline it is. (At this point her jumpsuit was mostly charred black and had large holes in several places showing a lot of skin. You would have to study it closely to know it was Shego's custom jumpsuit).

"Hey there, hot pants. Looking for a good time?" the cowboy drawled as he got out of his car.

With so many police nearby, Shego didn't want to draw too much attention to herself by blasting him. She stepped further into the shadow. "I'm not in the mood"

"Come on, Sexy. I'll even buy your drinks" he stopped near her as he walked toward the door of the bar.

Shego knew what guys like this did when they bought a woman drinks. "Go to brokeback mountain, cowboy."

This irked the man, but he kept his cool by fingering the pills he had brought with him. He was wishing she would change her mind. "Your loss, sweet cheeks. Come on inside. I'll give you the ride of your life." With this he went inside the bar.

5 minutes later Shego was driving a Mustang toward one of Drakken's older bases. Once she had gotten her bearings she had remembered that Drakken had set up small emergency bases dotted around the country "Just in case". Unfortunately, Global Justice had found out about most of them. One of those was nearby. As she arrived she didn't bother disarming the traps. She drove the car to the front door, blew the door in, and ran to the hangar. She saw two hovercraft just sitting there colleting dust. She ran to one, threw open the hood and pulled out a tracking device. Then she pulled out her bug detector and walked around the vehicle. After searching for a minute she pulled out another tracking device. "Pathetic" she said. She put the bug detector away and blew off the doors to the hangar. They would know she had been here but that was ok. They wouldn't know where she was going. She took off into the night to go back to Drakken.

Shego parked the hovercraft in their current base a little while later. She pressed the button on the dash closing the hangar doors and flipped out of the craft. After all she had been through it was good to be back, even for a little while. First thing was first. She would ask Drakken to make her some more of those devices, and maybe upgrade them. She admired how quickly he worked when he was motivated. If she asked nicely (which she usually didn't) or if he was being annoying she could ask forcefully (which she usually wound up doing) he would probably have one or two finished by the time she was done with her shower. She pressed the intercom button in the hangar bay.

Nothing.

She pressed again. Same result.

She jammed it a few more times as her ire started to rise. Then she walked up the steps to enter the main base. She walked brusquely down the long hallway, past her room and the shower, and a change of clothes, and she went to the control canter.

Drakken was not here. A quick inspection revealed he was not in the laboratory, his room, or anywhere else in the base. Shego was starting to get worried. She went back to the hangar. All the vehicles were there. She checked his room and all of his clothes were still packed. This didn't make sense. Then she started to get worried. She went back to the control room and started reviewing the security tapes. She watched her clone kidnap her friend. She had to sit down. Her anger and disgust with herself were so great she couldn't stand. She should have been here. She was out gallivanting around the world when she should have been here. Protecting her friend. Had she done that she would still have beaten the clone. And she would still have Drakken. It was her fault he was gone. She gritted her teeth as she used the mouse to rewind the video. As painful as it was, she watched the video again. She had to try and get any clues she could. She gripped the edge of the desk, squeezing it as she watched the clone take Drakken away. Then she heard the name Mastermind. She knew the name all too well. She still vividly remembered the looks on the faces of all those people she had rescued from him the last time she encountered him. How they had looked like zombies, having been overworked and abused by the man who cared nothing about anyone except himself. She was going to find Mastermind. She was going to rescue her friend along with anyone else he has slaving away. And when she was finished, the Mastermind was never doing anything like this again.

Suddenly Kim Possible's nerd friend popped up on the screen of the security computer. She jumped back. (Remember, he hacked into it earlier and only minimized it on his mainframe. When she began accessing the computer a small alarm chimed on Wade's computer. So he knew she was there.)

"Umm. Hello Shego" he said

"What do you want?" Great, the nerd was on her computer. But she didn't have time to play games right now though.

"I've been doing some research, and I know where they have taken the fusion compressor. That's probably where Mastermind is and probably where they took Drakken and Dr. Possible. I already called Kim. Her and Ron are going after him. And so are your brothers." He paused "Wait, here's Kim now let me patch her in."

Kim Possible's face appeared next to Wade's. She seemed uncomfortable talking to Shego. "Hello Shego."

Shego was not talking yet. This was a lot for Shego to take in so quickly. How did this boy know about Mastermind. How did they manage to track down where his current base is? How had they allowed the fusion compressor to get stolen after she had stopped the clone? How did they know Drakken had been kidnapped? Then the most obvious question hit her. She stood up and yelled while pointing at the camera they saw her through.

"How did you get access to this computer?" she yelled "Have you always had this kind of access?" She then looked up, still yelling "No wonder me and Drakken can't even brush our teeth without you and the buffoon showing up to kick them out!" She ranted for a bit, clearly agitated. At points Wade had to mute her to protect their ears from certain words. When Shego finally calmed down, Wade spoke up

"Shego, I only hacked into your.." he began.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." She held up her hand. Cutting him off. "When this is over, me and Drakken are going to have a serious talk about his security systems." She paused. "So you know where Mastermind is?"

Wade looked a little uncomfortable "I know where they took the fusion compressor. Here." A nearby printer spewed out a map taken from the satellite that had been tracking the hovercraft the BeBes piloted. It showed the island where the hovercraft had landed and disappeared into a large facility.

At this point Kim seemed less reserved. "Me and Ron are calling Global Justice. They should be here soon and we're going to take him down. You don't need to worry about Drakken. He'll be behind bars, but he'll be safe."

Shego got serious (well, even more so) at the though of the happy, optimistic cheerleader confronting that madman. "You don't want to do that, Princess. You aren't ready for him. Global Justice wont be ready for him. Sit this one out."

Kim got defensive "Shego this is my father we're talking about. And you're asking me to sit back leave him in the hands of some villain?" Shego wasn't sure if Kim meant Mastermind or her. Kim was still talking "You must be crazier than Drakken if you think I'm not going there myself."

Shego had never been the most charismatic person in the world. She always knew this and never cared. But this one time she searched her mind, hoping to be able to find the right words to convince this girl from throwing her life away trying to stop this madman. For the first time in her life, Kim Possible heard her rival beg. "Kim. Please. Don't go after him. This man is evil. You don't know how evil he is. Just stay home. I am going to get Drakken, and I'll get anyone else he's taken." The look in Shego's eyes was intense. Kim was silent for a moment. Then she spoke.

"Shego. I know you and Mastermind have a past. But he's kidnapped my father and that makes it personal. Don't worry. I'm a hero. And a Possible. I can do anything." And with her saying her trademark phrase she hung up leaving Shego and Wade in silence.

Wade was still silent, stunned from Shego's words and the look in her eyes.

Shego looked again at the map that Wade had printed out. Then at the camera again. She had known nothing she could say would keep the cheerleader from going to rescue her father, but she had to try. Wade was still on the screen of the computer but there was nothing left to say. Well, one thing. She looked at the camera and said quietly "Keep her safe." Then she turned it off. She didn't have time to keep talking. She had to take a shower and change her clothes. Then she would track down Mastermind and deal with her clone. While there, she may as well rescue Drakken (after all, it's in her contract) along with anyone else who was stupid enough to be captured by Mastermind.


	14. Chapter 14

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------- small rewind from end of last chapter

Kim was having a hard time trying to sleep. She knew she had to rest. She would be worthless to anyone if she was too tired to think, but she was too wound up to sleep.

She hadn't told her mother how close she had been to dying that night, or that Shego had saved her life. With the news that her father had been kidnapped, she didn't want to burden her mother with anything else. Her family was depending on her to rescue him, like she always did. But, she didn't know how she was going to do it. Even if she did confront Drakken what would she do if she had to face another Shego clone. The thought of that put terror in her heart as she hugged her pandaroo closer. She had never been afraid of fighting anyone or anything, but that clone had scared her. How could she deal with this clone if she ever escaped prison?

The thought of Shego rescuing her again flashed to mind, but she forced it away. Since when did she consider Shego anything but an enemy? Anyways, what would Shego do if she found out Kim was the one who knocked her out? For some reason she couldn't identify she didn't fear her rival. Even now with the new knowledge about the woman's speed and power. She knew now that Shego would never hurt her, because apparently she always could have. Kim dwelled on the possibility that maybe Shego actually had been holding back, maybe this entire time. That maybe she did always let Kim win. But, Kim remembered all the fights that they had, the look in her eyes as they fought. No, Kim thought, she always fought her best. Shego never rolled over. She never took a dive. Not with that look of determination in her eyes, the look of joy each time they dueled. In truth Kim felt that same kind of thrill. Kim had been thinking about Shego's display of power since the fight against the clone. Maybe the woman had not used all her powers against her, but she had always used all her skill, her ability, her experience. If the gunfighter didn't outright shoot an unarmed opponent, and fought her fairly, could she not still fight her best? Shego always had, Kim was sure of it. Kim was going to have to ask Wade for some more upgrades to her battle suit. The next time they fought she would stand on even ground with her rival again.

It was at this point Wade called and told her about the stolen Fusion Compressor. Even though they had doubled the guards and Global Justice had left some troops behind to secure it. They had not been match for Drakken's robots.

Then Wade explained about Drakken's kidnapping. It now seemed (To Kim anyways) that maybe Shego had been trying to stop the clone and find out where she had taken Drakken. Maybe she was trying to rescue her friend. Maybe Shego was trying to be a hero, and Kim had struck her down. She could still feel the woman's hand as it burned on her chest as she absorbed the heat from the laser. And now she's being hauled off to who knows where to be interrogated by Global Justice. Kim didn't worry too much, though. One thing she knew about Shego was that the dark haired woman can take care of herself.

Learning her father was safe was a real pickup though. He was safe all she has to do is rescue him like she always does. And afterwards simply wait for the mind control drugs to wear off. That sounds easy enough. With both Shegos out of the way this should be easy. She can handle a mad scientist or two with Ron's help. She can handle the robots with Wade's help. She also looked forward to wearing the battle suit again. If this mad scientist thought he had fought against super heroes before, wait till he met Kim. Wade told her that he was tracking the hovercraft they used for the robbery, so it was only a matter of time now before she rescued her father. She was anxious to get going, but there was nothing she could do right now but wait. So the best thing she could do is rest, to be ready when the time came.

Kim was woken up by her Kimmunicator. It was still dark. She woke her self up while reaching for the device. "What's the sitch Wade? We ready to go?"

"Not yet, Kim. But there is something on CNN you probably should see."

Kim was never one to question her genius friend. She simply said "Thanks Wade" and turned off the device. And then she went to watch the news.

The story was actually on several channels, but she flipped to CNN like Wade said. Every channel showed similar angles of the same wreckage. It took her a few seconds to realize it was the remains of a Global Justice prison ship. She gasped.

A male reporter spoke: "And here at the Westlake High School the ship crashed into the football field earlier tonight. Over a dozen people were injured, some seriously in what is being described as possibly another act of terrorism by the criminal Shego. The ambulances are still coming to pick up some of the injured Global Justice agents." The reporter approached one of the men. "Excuse me, sir, how did you survive your ordeal with Shego?"

The man who had been half listening to the reporter while nursing a broken arm actually stood up, walked to the reporter and grabbed him with his good arm. "You need to stop defacing Shego!" he glared at the reporter while talking sternly "That girl saved my life tonight. She saved all our lives!" he said referring to those who was on the transport with him. Then he turned to face the camera. "She's been cloned. Don't believe anything that you've been hearing about Shego. She's the hero here. And she's the only one who can stop this clone."

Kim gripped the controller tightly as she heard this. She had sent Shego to prison and the woman turns around and saves the lives of the guards. Just like she had saved the people at the science center. Like she saved Kim. Kim was finding it harder and harder to think of her nemesis as evil, mainly identifying the woman based on the fact she that she proclaims she's evil nearly every time they meet.

The reporter got his bearings again and he spoke, but he had changed his wording because the injured man was glaring at him. "And here you have it, another report of the heroin believed to have gone rogue, Shego, saving people from what is being described as an evil clone of herself. Both the clone and Shego herself are still at large." He paused for dramatic effect. Then continued "Back to you, Jerry."

With this a reporter in the newsroom came on "Other reports are coming in, but the accounts being given by the Global Justice personnel already at the hospital are all similar. An evil clone of Shego broke out of her confinement and attacked the guards only to be stopped by the heroin herself. Multiple reports from an incident at the space center are similar. Even teen hero Kim Possible attributes Shego with stopping her evil double in reports she gave the police earlier today." Kim had been honest with the police, but she left out the fact she had knocked Shego out with a sneak attack. She merely told police Shego had left with the Global Justice personnel. As the reporter kept talking as an outline of Shego appeared on the screen behind him with a large question mark on it. The report spoke for dramatic effect "I think the question we have to be asking is how many of the crimes currently being attributed to Shego are actually the actions of this double? And what further violence can we expect? We will have continuing coverage in case of further development." The reporter kept talking, but Kim had heard enough.

She knew two things. Shego had saved her life tonight, along many others apparently. And Kim also knew that she knew she had attacked the woman twice. Also, all the evidence seemed to be pointing to the fact that Shego had been trying to track down her clone and stop her each time Kim assaulted her. It was at this point Kim remembered that she had removed the scanner Shego had placed at her father's workplace. The one she had apparently placed there to track her clone. It settled into her gut as she placed her head in her hands. All this time she had been blaming Shego for her father's kidnapping, when it was probably Kim herself who had made it possible.

Kim shook it off. No, blaming herself would not help here. She knew her father was ok, and she would rescue him. Period. She could make apologies later, after she saved everyone and put the criminals behind bars. She was reflecting how she could apologize to the woman she had assaulted when Wade beeped her again. She pulled out the Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Wade. I've been watching CNN. Any news on where my dad is yet?"

Wade had good news: "Yes, actually. The hovercraft stopped on a small island. I already printed out the directions on your printer, but I still need to get your battle suit to you before you try to confront him."

Things were starting to pick up. It felt good to finally have some direction and an upgraded suit. This was starting to look more like a normal mission. She could pick up the suit, fly to the island and rescue her dad while beating the bad guy. Easy enough for a girl who can do anything. "You have a ride on the way, Wade? Or does me and Ron need to come to you?"

Wade paused. "Hold on, Kim. I'm getting some action on my mainframe. It seems somebody is accessing Drakken's computers." She heard Wade pause then say "Umm, hello Shego" Kim froze when she heard the name. After all she's done to her, she really didn't want to see Shego's face right yet. She was hoping to save her father, and Drakken, then maybe, apologize to the woman. Preferably with some steel bars between them. As she thought about this she heard Wade talking to the woman. Then suddenly he said Kim's name. She tried to tell Wade that she really didn't want to talk when suddenly Shego's image appeared on her Kimmunicator.

Kim wasn't sure what to say to her rival. So she started with "Hello Shego"

At this point Shego was silent for a moment. Then suddenly she started yelling obscenities at the both of them. But Kim did think Shego had a good point. Did Wade have this kind of access all the time? After all, the boy did seem to know everything. Wade muted Shego for a minute until she calmed down. Kim could wait though. Shego has had a pretty rough day. Kim knew that firsthand. Wade volunteered the information about the location of Mastermind. Kim knew that he was one of Team Go's nemesis, so it seemed to make some sense to let Shego know where he is. Also, there was no doubt Shego would want to rescue Drakken. Kim thought for a moment about inviting Shego to go with her and Ron. And then she almost laughed at the though. Imagine what Shego would say to that invitation? Not to mention trying to get Ron to agree to it, or trying to get the Global Justice people to take her anywhere but a maximum security prison. No. Shego was definitely not invited to this party. But somehow she figured the dark haired woman would find a way crash it anyways. And that knowledge actually made Kim feel safer.

Then Shego tried to talk her out of going. Tried to talk her out of rescuing her father and everyone else. As if she would leave her father's life in the hands of either Mastermind or Shego. Even after all that's happened lately, years of believing Shego was a criminal left little room for a trust that seemed to be starting to grow. But when Shego actually begged her not to go Kim almost reconsidered. She was stunned at her words and almost fearful of the man if Shego would go to this extent to make her avoid him. But in the moment of silence afterward she remembered her own words trying to talk Ron out of helping her on missions, trying to keep him out of danger and how similar those words are to the ones Shego spoke. No, Kim was not afraid of a little danger. And she could rescue her father. And having made her mind up again, she told Shego her trademark catchphrase and hung up. She didn't have time to talk anymore. She had to prepare. She called Ron first, then she showered and changed into her mission clothes. As she finished she heard the knock at the door.

Ron was trying to be cheerful, not sure what kind of mood his friend would be in. "Hey, K.P. the Ron man is ready to roll"

"Rddy to rll" Rufus mimicked from Ron's shoulder.

"Hey Ron. I just finished talking with Wade, seems the battle suit is ready too."

"All, right. Super Powered Kim. Look out bad guys!" Ron said as Rufus ran over to stand on his other shoulder while he did a superhero pose.

Kim was worried though. She had the suit Wade would give her, but Ron would still have nothing. He had no real fighting skills most of the time, and she didn't want to see him hurt. Or Rufus. She almost asked him not to come (even knowing he would argue) when she remembered what Shego had said. Her asking Ron not to come would only justify what Shego had said, so she just decided to keep a close eye on her friend instead. After a slight pause she spoke. "Yeah, Ron. Wade said the suit was ready for me. Now we just need to get in contact with Global Justice."

Just then a car pulled into the driveway. It was still dark and the headlights caught their attention. It was Wade's mother. She looked tired, but because her son rarely asked anything from her, she brought this to his friend at this odd hour. Kim thanked her repeatedly as Ron took the heavy box out of the trunk of the car. But then, Ron had a lot of practice moving boxes recently. Then her Kimmunicator buzzed.

"Hey, Kim. My GPS Shows mom is there, can you ask her to pick up a pizza on the way home? These late night work sessions really bring out my appetite."

She snatched the device out of Kim's hands. "Anything else you want, Dear?" she asked with sarcasm mixed with tiredness.

"Umm. I would really appreciate it mom." He said trying to smile widely.

She caved. She never could say no to her son. "All right, dear. Your regular pizza?"

"Thanks mom." He said as he hung up. She turned to Kim and Ron and said "Tomorrow's going to be such a long day at work." Then she drove off.

Kim turned to Ron as he said. "I think she's right"

As Kim ran inside the Kimmunicator beeped. Ron answered "Wussup?"

"Hey, Ron. I'm assuming Kim is changing. Let her know Global Justice is on the way to pick you up. They seemed reluctant at first, but finally agreed to let you two go along on their assault after I told them the coordinates to his island."

"Sure thing. I hope there are no monkeys on his island" he shivered then continued speaking "You see the news about Shego?" (Ron didn't know about her earlier conversations with Wade and Kim. Wade had been trying to keep Ron as informed as Kim, but that particular conversation was too recent).

"Yeah, Ron. Actually, Shego was in Drakken's lair earlier. Me and Kim talked to her. She knows we're assaulting Mastermind. And rescuing her dad, and Drakken while we're there."

Ron, being a superhero buff, knew a lot about superheroes both fictional and real. He knew all about the Fearless Ferrett, he knew about Super Guy and Bat Dude, and even though he never talked about them near Kim, he knew all about Team Go. I mean, come on. They're REAL LIFE superheroes. If he could name all the villains on the Fearless Ferret and it's a TV show, he would definitely know Team Go's enemies. Especially Mastermind. "So, what did Shego say?" he half joked, figuring it wouldn't be very nice whatever it was.

"Well, after she ranted a bit she told Kim that she didn't want her to go. She said it was too dangerous."

"She sounds like Kim" Ron grumbled

"Then after Kim hung up Shego told me to "keep her safe." So I'm passing that to you."

"Now that's advice I can take." Ron said straightening up as Kim walked out wearing her blue and white suit. She looked pretty much identical to how she looked during the Little Diablo incident. She walked up behind Ron to look at Wade's face.

"It feels great, Wade. Seems a lot lighter wearing it than carrying it."

"Yeah, Kim. Normal suit operation will slightly increase your normal strength, at least enough that you wont feel the suit's weight. When you activate the suit, it will increase your speed and strength to at least that of Shego's when she fought her clone. Also I added the shield Zorpox had used against Shego's plasma powers in case you have to fight her or the clone." Ron chuckled, Wade kept talking "But don't keep the suit active too long, it really drains the power supplies."

"How long do I have to use the suit at max power?"

"About an hour, Kim" Wade replied "But the power cells recharge, so you can test it now if you want, in fact I recommend it."

Kim, while listening, had walked up their driveway. She grabbed the pole their mailbox is mounted on with one hand and pulled. It came out of the ground smoothly "Spankin" she said.

While Kim juggled a few concrete blocks she walked out to the very end of the driveway. Ron watched in awe as she then threw them at the windows in the house. Kim's image blurred as she then outran the blocks and caught them before they could do any damage to the house. Rufus took this moment to rub his eyes (he was watching from Ron's shoulder)

"Bon-diggity" Ron said

Kim was standing next to Ron before he saw her move. Then she grabbed his shoulder as the dizziness hit when she slowed back down. She waited a moment and talked to Wade over the Kimmunicator.

"An hour should be more than long enough, Wade. Thanks." Kim was smiling, she was on equal terms again. Kim and Ron looked up as they heard a noise, the Global Justice helicopter had arrived and they could see it easily because the sun was preparing to rise. It would be dawn soon, and neither Kim nor Ron had slept a lot that night. But neither felt tired. The ladder was lowered from the helicopter and they both started climbing up. Once inside they pulled up the ladder as the helicopter flew to the mobile Global Justice HQ.

As the ladder landed on the large flight deck Kim and Ron got out and was amazed as they saw dozens of men and women gearing up for what looked like a war. They was escorted past them all toward the command center, and a waiting Doctor Director.

Kim walked up to her friend, the director of Global Justice. "Thanks for the ride, Dr. Director. What's the sitch?" she chimed.

"Ms. Possible. Mr. Stoppable. I'm glad you've made it here safely. The sitch, as you call it, is as follows. Apparently one of Team Go's arch nemesis has been in hiding while apparently building himself a rather largearmy of both mind controlled civilians and robots. All this whilegathering resources for an attempt at world domination. We have been monitoring this island since your friend Wade informed us of its whereabouts. We have been prevented from liberating it because of the large number of civilians under his control. We know he has powerful signals emanating from this location as well as the satellite and a rocket to launch it. We have not ascertained his plans as of yet, but we do know that it is definitely some type of world-threatening scheme."

Kim nodded, thinking. Ron chimed in with "So, no monkeys, right?"

Dr. Director turned to the boy. "No, Mr. Stoppable. No our intelligence has not revealed any monkeys in Mastermind's plan."

Ron smiled as Kim shook her head. "Great, then how bad can it be?" Kim and Dr. Director rolled their eyes.

Dr. Director turned to Kim "Your companion Wade has insisted I allow you to partake on this mission. Since he supplied valuable intelligence I will give you one chance to end this."

"What do you mean?" Ron said as Kim looked on puzzled.

"From past experience I have seen that your team does not act like a regular military fighting unit. You are far more useful as a singular strike team than as part of a large fighting force."

Kim looked worried. "So you're saying that you're sending us in alone?"

Dr Director replied "What I am saying is because your friend insisted on me letting you try to rescue your father, and because of my own past experience, if you want to try to infiltrate his base and try to rescue the hostages before we are forced to do a military strike with over 200 fully armed agents you will have that chance. If not, then Global Justice will carry out the strike on schedule."

Kim argued "A military strike? All of the people on that island are probably mind controlled. You can't shoot at them!"

"Ms. Possible they will probably be shooting at us. My men are equipped with non-lethal means to defend themselves to be sure, but they are authorized to defend themselves by any means they deem necessary. And we will be dealing with robots and mind controlled civilians that will be shooting at our agents to kill. I have to put the welfare of the men and women under my command first and foremost. That is the primary reason you are getting this chance to put a stop to it. Before it comes to that."

Kim saw this for what it was. It was one last desperate attempt to stop it before the bloodshed. Both Kim and Dr. Director knew that every single person who would get killed on either side would be innocent. So she was giving Kim and Ron a chance to stop it without the carnage. She was giving them a chance to do what they do best. "I'll do it. You with me, Ron?"

Ron almost looked shocked that she asked "Of course, K.P. We're a team. How about you little buddy?"

Rufus shook his paw at Ron saying "we're a team"

As important as this was, Kim didn't like the idea of her and Ron charging in alone "What about Shego?" she said

"That criminal has not been spotted in our intelligence surveys of the island"

"That's not what I mean."

"I know what you mean Miss Possible." Dr. Director interrupted "But I assure you that, even despite her recent good deeds, Global Justice does not seek nor do we need the help of criminals. Should she show up then she will be arrested and treated like any other criminal."

Kim nodded, but had little doubts that Shego would show up whether she was wanted or not. "We're ready then"

Dr. Director said "I guess that settles it. We cannot know what surveillance this Mastermind has, so by our best intelligence it looks like landing here would be the best bet." She pointed at a map on the table nearest them. "On this beach behind this foliage looks like your best bet at infiltrating his base undetected. We have a hovercraft waiting for you two in the hangar. Fly low to avoid any types of air surveillance. You have two hours to contact me. If we receive no word from you in that time we will be flying this airship over his base and our men will invade from overhead. The underside armor of this vessel is too thick for most conventional air defense weapons."

Ron was listening intently. "Two hours. Got it."

Dr. Director ended the briefing with "You can go by the supply room for any last minute supplies you many need." Then she added "Good luck."

Kim had her new suit and she had Ron and Rufus. And the Global Justice had over 200 shock troopers ready to invade should things go badly. Mastermind wouldn't know what hit him.


	15. Chapter 15

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------ some rewind.

Team Go was on the move, they were flying through the night sky in a hovercraft and it felt great. Their old skills and habits had kicked in like they had never stopped doing missions. Their spirits were high as they kicked into mission mode. Mego was piloting their one working hovercraft (he always liked to pilot) while Hego and the twins looked out over the side. The fact they was flying at all was surprising, a few months ago this thing quit working. They had given up on it, but after the Aviarius incident they found it hovering in their driveway. They never found out, exactly, how it got fixed. But then, they only knew one person who frequently used hovercraft or had the means to get them fixed.

They were checking out the bases they knew Mastermind kept up. Mego had done some online checking and found out that he had only been paying taxes and upkeep on only three ofthe many bases he used to have. The rest have long since been seized by the government. Probably for research or military use. They had already visited two of the bases that Mastermind had bothered to keep. It seemed that neither has been used recently. Both still had power and water, but nothing was inside. The last base they checked looked like it may have been used within the last few months, but not since then. The first looked long since deserted.

They approached this last base with great caution. This was the last base Mastermind had bothered to keep, so it had to be the right one. But as they observed the base with their night vision binoculars they could see neither lights nor movement. Hego and his brothers kept watch while Mego typed into a keyboard built into their hovercraft.

Mego turned to his brothers "I'm trying to access the surveillance satellite but I can't. Apparently it's been hacked and whoever did it is a lot better than I am." (he is of course referring to the satellite Wade was currently using to track the hovercraft).

Hego replied "I guess we're going to have to get our intelligence the old fashioned way." He walked to the trunk of their hovercraft and fished out two pair of high-powered night vision binoculars. The Wego twins knew the deal.

Note: Mego and Wego's powers are different from their siblings because the changes to their bodies also envelopes and changes the inanimate objects they currently manipulate to some scale. If Mego shrinks to an inch, his clothes will still fit him, and items he carries will be similarly affected, Wego's clones are not naked when they appear. His clothes are also affected by this ability. As is anything he has in his hand or in his pockets. (yes he can duplicate money, but anything he has duplicates will disappear the instant it leaves his hand, thus making it pointless.) Also he could have a gun and make 50 duplicates and every duplicate would be holding a gun also, but every duplicate could fire and nobody would get hit. The bullets would disappear the momentthey left the guns (and thus his influence of power), and the gun would disappear if he threw it.

(When I say Wego a lot of the time it's pleural. The brothers have worked so well as a team for so long they rarely even spoke during missions. They were beyond even needing a code. When they made clones, the clones worked the same way. The twins could not read the clone's minds, but each clone had the same thoughts as the original twin from which it spawned.) Wego took the night vision and started to split. In moments a few dozen of him went in every direction, observing the base from many different angles. Soon Wego knew every inch of the base.

While the twins scouted the area Mego continued typing. He turned to Hego.

The clones all gathered and with a moment of talking one of the Wego walked up to Hego. "The base is empty"

Hego was ever cautious "You sure?"

"Yeah, even the front door of the control center in the base is ajar. There are no lights on inside, plus the sink in their kitchen is full of stale water. Several weeks old at least. There is a steady drip from the sink."

"You went inside the base alone?" Hego said flabbergasted.

"Yeah, the 'electric fence'" he made quotation with his fingers "wasn't working. There was a huge gash on one side, so we went in to check the place out. One of the beds is currently occupied by a family of cats."

Hego didn't like the fact that Wego went into the base by himself (though technically was either of the twins ever alone?) but he was going to make the best of it. "Did you see anything else suspicious while you was there?"

Wego thought for a second "Not really. The place is mostly like the other bases. Empty. Although this one looks like it was cleared out when it was raining because there's muddy boot prints all over the place inside and outside."

"Boot prints?" Mego asked turning to watch the conversation now rather than the computer screen. (he still couldn't get access to that satellite)

They drove the hovercraft over the gate and parked their vehicle in front of the main building. As they inspected inside the building they did, indeed, see all the things described. Including the boot prints.

Hego studied them closely. "These don't look like regular work boot prints. These look like military issue."

Mego was puzzled too. "Why would Mastermind bother using military issue boots for his henchmen? With this many boot prints it's almost like he had an entire platoon here. But how could he get mind control on so many soldiers? I don't think even he could take over a military base. Well, Unless..." then he ran out of the building leaving Hego and the twins inside. Wego shrugged and continued looking around.

Hego then spoke up. "Wait, if the military took over some of Mastermind's bases they would be in serious danger. He always set up his bases to be able to filter his mind control substances into every inch of the place through the ventilation systems and outside sprinkler and myst systems. He always did. I doubt ourmilitary would be stupid enough to leave themselves open to something like that."

Mego came inside a minute later with some printouts in his hand. "It seems that two of the bases that formerly belonged to Mastermind were seized and are currently in military hands for use. One of them" he handed a printout to Hego "is being used as a storage facility for spare parts, mostly for outdated equipment. And the other" He handed this printout to Wego "is being used for testing and training of current and experimental military combat equipment." Mego was obviously proud of his find (especially after being denied the use of the surveillance satellite).

The answer looked obvious to Hego. He folded the paper he was handed and placed it in his pocket in case he was wrong. Then instead of taking Wego's sheet he bent down behind him to read over his brothers' shoulders as they both read about the base. A hand on either shoulder.

"They test ground combat equipment. Machine guns, Armor, and futuristic combat equipment like robotics." One of the Wego twins said. "Cool" the other one said.

"Over 300 personnel assigned. Plus civilians. By now they're all probably under his control, if that's his plan." Hego read out loud.

"This looks like our next stop" Mego said. The others shook their heads in agreement. This mission was looking a lot harder than when they had started.

The base was on the outskirts of Oaksville (Population 26,000). Mainly consisting of two large buildings that looked like they were used as office buildings, two large hangars which had are large enough to be used for storage of aircraft, but for now are being used for storage of supplies and maintenance of vehicles. The base was surrounded by a tall fence with only one gate. The gate was manned by four personnel and a small guard shack.

SIDE NOTE: This is not the island base that the Global Justice and Kim are planning to invade. This is a military base on mainland United States.

They arrived they approached the military base Hego parked their vehicle. They needed to observe the base beforehand before making any assumptions. Mego still couldn't access that satellite after over an hour of trying. He was swearing more then Shego usually did when the twins weren't around. "I still can't access this satellite. Whoever did this is good. I hate to go into a mission blind, but it looks like we have no choice."

Wego consoled his brother "You've done your best, maybe it's just broken."

Mego perked up at the possible explanation "Yeah, maybe. But it still leaves us with no information on the base. We don't even know if it's under Mastermind's control."

Hego finally spoke up "Well, I know at least one way we can determine whether or not Mastermind is in control here."

Wego looked up "Oh? How's that?"

Hego patted his brothers on the shoulder and smiled. "We can do it the old fashioned way"

"Oh" Wego said with a sigh.

The base had different ranges to test the different equipment they had stored there. The tanks and combat robots had to be tested at different ranges than the soldiers qualifying with their weapons. There are patrols set up to monitor all traffic to and from the different ranges. One such Hummvee was driving along the road with two passengers when the Wego twins stepped out in front. The vehicle came to a halt as the twins stood in the middle of the road waving at the soldiers and they started to approach to ask for directions.

"Excuse us. We're looking for the closest Wendy's. Is there one nearby? My brother is famished."

The other twin looked at him. "No, you're the one who's hungry!"

"No, you."

"You"

As they started poking each other as the soldiers dismounted. "Wego of Team Go. You are not authorized to be here. Threat level maximum, lethal force being used." They lowered their weapons and fired into the twins, who flinched as the bullets struck them, and disappeared with red puffs of energy.

Note: The twins "Named Wego, kind of a plaural joke. We .. Go.." Their ability is to create clone duplicates of themselves. Their clones are an extension of their Go-Team power, and not real flesh and blood clones. The clones do seem to have sentience and even personality, but these are merely shadows of the actual person who created them. They are not living people themselves. These energy signature duplicates will act with the same mind of whichever Wego twin created it at the moment of its creation. These clones are fairly durable (comparable to the Synth-dromes used by Dr. Drakken) but should they have lethal force applied to them, they will simply disappear, poof in a small cloud of red energy. The dispersal of energy does no damage to the surrounding area (they don't explode or shock anyone or any other detrimental effect). Should one of the clones get shot (like this) the clone absorbs the kinetic energy from the bullet, generally causing the bullet to fall to the ground as the clone disappears.

The soldiers saw the twins puff in a small cloud of red energy as they fired upon them. "This isn't good. Mastermind must be warned."

"Lets return" the other said. They got into their vehicle and sped back toward their base.

Hego, Mego and the twins watched on from a nearby treeline. Mego and Hego had been watching and listening to the encounter while Wego ate. He'd made a lot of clones so far today and was getting a little hungry. Plus, he really didn't particularly like watching his clones get gunned down (He didn't actually feel the pain, and he didn't have any telepathic link to his clones or anything, but still, it isn't fun to watch yourself get shot at all the time.)

Hego turned to his brothers "I guess that settles it. Mastermind's in control here. But he won't be for long."

With this Mego was typing on his computer. "I'm accessing the orders for the equipment this base has received in the last year, plus replacement parts. Give me a minute and we'll know what kind of hardware they have." After a minute he printed out a list for his brothers. Hego reviewed it.

"Hmm. Tanks. Robots. A weather machine? What would Mastermind be planning on doing with a weather machine?"

Hego and Mego looked at each other stumped. Wego talked to themselves a second, then volunteered "That mind control drugs he always uses, aren't they liquid?"

Hego looked shocked "Egad! You're right. He can use the weather machine to generate storms or even tornadoes and hurricanes to spread his mind control drugs using the rain itself."

Mego continued "He could take over the entire state in days. And the country in weeks. This is definitely more serious than we thought."

Wego looked up "How many thousands of gallons would taking over the state alone take? Much less the country?"

"He's had several years to prepare Wego." Hego replied "Not to mention he's always used organic components, so they don't break down as quickly when diluted with water, even heavily diluted. I bet all those bases we found empty has been manufacturing that stuff up until a few weeks or months ago."

Mego continued "This is definitely looking like a world-domination attempt. And a serious one at that."

"But with Mastermind isn't it always like that?" one of the Wego twins remarked.

Meanwhile, the Military base was on high alert. The sounds of running boots and weapons being loaded could be heard everywhere. As the men took their positions in bunkers they had prepared around the main buildings tanks could be heard as they were started and their weapons loaded. All this action would be considered chaos, were it not for their training. It was preparation. Preparation for war. As the last of the vehicles and men took their position Team Go watched from a safe distance. Wego had finally taken control of that elusive satellite. (actually Wade had no longer needed it by this point). They studied what they saw on their screen, a very safe distance from the base.

Hego spoke. "Looks like 300 plus men armed with automatic weapons. Not to mention the tanks, the armored personnel carriers and a few robots. We don't know what's inside those buildings either, but I'm guessing Mastermind has his control center in there with whatever personal guards he has.

Mego spoke up "I'll take the control center"

Wego spoke up in stereo "We'll take crowd control"

"And I've got the hardware." Hego said

Team Go was outnumbered 100 to one, against the some of the best trained and equipped soldiers in the best army in the world. The poor soldier's wouldn't know what hit them.


	16. Chapter 16

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

I would like to thank Carys of the Shadows, Jyuami, Kaytrop, Jimvincible and Lady-of-tormentdeath, and Dr.Bob for the reviews. Apparently I have only a few readers, but I hope you are enjoying the story nonetheless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron had left the Global Justice airship and now they traveled in style. Kim had asked for a hovercraft, but Ron suggested a speedboat, like the ones from the TV shows. And since boats emitted off a lot less radiation and were much harder to detect compared with hovercraft he got his wish. As the two sped toward the island they could feel the wind blowing through their hair and the rising sun was shining on their faces. Kim revved the engine again while listening to the powerful engine purr. Kim was smiling as she drove, this is where she was at her best, heading to a mission. On her way to save the world. She looked forward to ending this mission more than any other mission she could remember. She wanted her dad back and she would have him.

Kim knew there would be fighting. In fact on most missions fighting was the part she looked forward to most. She wasn't really worried about her partner, she knew Ron could handle himself (that mysterious monkey power always seemed to appear when he needed it most.) Usually the fight she looked forward to most was against the only person in the world who could push her, the only woman who she could possibly beat her. Shego. But this time she wasn't speeding to fight her mysterious rival, but she knew they'd meet somewhere on the island anyways. Kim was hoping that by the time Shego arrived Kim would be escorting Mastermind into a prison cell while Global Justice fed antidotes to all the people under the influence of his mind control chemicals, then maybe who knows? But she felt good knowing that even if things went wrong the dark haired woman would probably have her back. She wasn't positive why, but was becoming convinced Shego was far from the evil villainess she is always claiming to be. Recently she was even showing signs of being a hero like Kim herself tries to be (even though she would probably die before admitting it). Just like the woman Shego used to be.

Ron was inspecting the gear he had gotten from Global Justice one last time as he sorted through the backpack. Global Justice had a lot of cool toys, but many of them he didn't understand or was not trained on, so he just grabbed some basics. He got some non-lethal weapons and a couple smoke grenades and a bandolier to carry them (you can't always go fishing through a backpack for stuff). He also grabbed a bunch of MREs (he always liked how they tasted and he could get extre credit for giving some to Mr. Barken so he could use themfor the next Pixie Scouts camp-out.)

As the wind blew through their hair they were both in high spirits, looking forward to defeating this foe and ending his plans, whatever they may be. They had been briefed that Mastermind used drugs to control people's minds, sometimes even spraying it around with sprinklers or even with humidifiers (they were supplied with respirator masks which would protect them from inhaling any chemicals). All they had to do is sneak in, capture Mastermind so he couldn't give any orders to his mind-controlled minions, then call Global Justice so they can swoop in and give antidotes to all those affected by his drugs. Easy enough. And should Mastermind have any more surprises or clones Kim was sure she was ready this time.

As the boat reached it's destination on the side of the island overgrown with vegetation they disembarked. Kim and Ron were analyzing the surrounding area, there was a lot of trees and vines, but no sounds from any animals. Creepy.

Kim and Ron stopped on the beach, and climbed out. Kim got out first then Ron disembarked the boat holding his backpack (after watching Saving Private Ryan he never wore a backpack on his back while over water) they walked across the sand and stopped just before reaching the foliage. They began looking around for the best path through the underbrush. Both Kim and Ron had a slight headache, but neither said a word, ignoring it as they surveyed the area for several minutes while checking out the vines and trees.

It wasn't until Rufus started crawling across Ron's back that he realized something was definitely wrong. Both Ron and Kim should be cutting through the vines, making their way to the base. But they wasn't. Kim's thoughts were the same, panicking as she remembered this feeling vaguely. She was trying to walk across the beach to the underbrush to hide. Rufus was panicking running around Ron's shoulders, and then down his arm. His hand twitched involuntarily, dropping his backpack in the sand. Rufus ran over to Kim and up to her head, trying to get her attention. Kim didn't move either.

Rufus took stock of the situation and decided to try to call Wade. Rufus then started to dig out the Kimmunicator from Ron's cargo pocket (there was no room for it on Kim's tight-fitting suit), this took a few minutes for the small rodent. As Rufus finally got the Kimmunicator out of his pocket and onto the sand on the beach he heard somebody coming. He quickly drug the device across the sand toward the vegetation as the footsteps approached. He tried to hide the device, but it didn't matter. The guard wasn't looking for rodents, or Kimmunicators. He was only looking for what he was ordered to look for, intruders.

A man's voice spoke up "Mastermind, 2 people are on the north beach"

"What?" was the reply "Are they under my influence or independent?"

"They appear to be under your control, sir."

The same question was going through both Kim and Ron's mind. How? They had been so careful, even wearing breathing masks. How had they fallen into his trap?

"Oh. Good. Have them follow you to my control room. I have some questions for our new guests."

Rufus watched as Kim and Ron stared blankly at him as they then turned and obediently followed the roving guard away. All the while they screamed inside.

Kim and Ron followed the guard through the jungle. They were led inside the large doors through the hangar, they both were surprised at the number of people working on different vehicles with that same blank look on their faces. Fixing and upgrading Mastermind's weapons of war. They was then led past the assembly area where they saw Doctor Drakken slaving away on the robots he liked to build so much. His face held no emotion as his gaze covered them for a second as they walked by. They saw other scientists here also, notably Dr. Porter (she had put in for vacation the week before, so when she disappeared nobody had known she was kidnapped) they both looked like they've been working for days nonstop. Which would be correct, only stopping to perform bodily functions like drinking, eating and relieving waste. Rest and sleep was not necessary for the mind controlled. As they walked through the different hallways leading toward the command center they sawanother prevalent thing throughout the base. There seemed to be a lot ofbarrels marked explosive. And theyseemed to be scattered throughout the entire base. Wow, apparently this man took the Dr. Drakken school of self-destruct bases. Kim thought about this while being escorted through the guard room with a few dozen bunks holding guards who emotionlessly cleaned their weapons, preparing them for battle, this room also held a few scattered barrels. Kim and Ron realized that all these people, the scientists, the soldiers and them now. They were not only Mastermind's army. They were also his hostages.

As they neared the command center they walked past a scientist who was walking toward his own agenda with the look of a zombie. Kim instantly recognized her father, wanting to run to him as his gaze passed over her for a moment before he went on his way, climbing down a hatch, probably to where the rocket was currently being prepared for launch. Moments later Kim and Ron stood where they wanted to be, the place they had come to reach. The control center of the so-called Mastermind. The large man sat behind a desk awaiting them. The two heroes were escorted inside the room by the guard who had found them. "Here's the two personnel you ordered me to escort, sir"

"Thank you, Ralph, you may go out to continue your patrol." Ralph was not his name, and he'd already been patrolling for hours. Not that Mastermind cared. The guard simply turned on his heel and walked back out.

He turned to his new guests, as he got up to walk to them "So, my guests, first things first. You can take off those masks, you won't be needing them anymore." They complied as he waited. Then he continued "Now, what should I call you?"

"I'm Kim Possible!" Kim said cheerfully

"I'm Ron Stoppable!" Ron said in a similar tone.

"Ahh, Kim Possible. The teen hero I've seen on television. 'sigh' if only I had faced heroes like you back in my younger days." He paused for a second and turned toward Kim to direct his questions toward her rather than the sidekick "Are the both of you here alone?"

"No, sir. We're here with Global Justice and Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat." Kim flinched inside.

"Global Justice. That should be interesting." He disregarded the naked mole rat "Where is Global Justice now?"

"They are currently in their mobile headquarters. They should arrive with an invasion force in about an hour" Kim said while screaming at herself to shut up from the inside.

He turned and picked up the telephone on his desk. "Bill, I need you to have the surprise ready within an hour, on my mark. Also, find some way to communicate with the Global Justice airship." He turned back to Kim "So, have you had any contact with anybody from Team Go?"

Kim struggled with herself to keep quiet "I talked with Shego earlier"

"So, is she coming with Global Justice?"

"No, sir. Shego would be arrested by Global Justice should they see her. I believe she is coming on her own." Kim was still mentally kicking herself, trying to find some way to break his hold over her. Ron had taken to trying to meditate and find a way out.

"dammit" Mastermind said "I should have known she would come. Her and her brothers are the bane to my existence. You see, I can't seem to control them. My methods are too generalized, fitted to affect a large number of normal people's minds. Whatever that comet did to them, giving them the ability to mentally flicker on and off some sort of power, also slightly changed their brains. They would need a more specially attuned method. Even my most potent mind control drugs wore off in an unpredictably fast rate (Just like Dr. Drakken's mind control shampoo, which had kept a henchman hypnotized for days, but it wore off Shego fast enough that she had escaped capture when the police showed up to arrest Dr. Drakken at the television studio. She had rescued Drakken before he made it to county lock-up) I would need something like a personal mind control chip applied directly to their skulls. But I won't be the one to try to fit any of them with anything like that. I would rather just see them all dead."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Global Justice airship was a hive of activity while Dr. Director's voice came across every speaker aboard the ship, like a queen bee directing her hive. The sound of running boots and marching, and the clicking of weapons being double checked could be heard everywhere. "Double check all weapon calibrations" Dr. Director was speaking into her communications system. Everyone on the airship could hear her. "I want every member of squad A and B ready to go in 10 minutes. Remember, use non-lethal force on all human targets unless absolutely necessary." the ship smoothly flying over the ocean, approximately 10 miles away from the Mastermind's island base and closing. As she released the button holding the microphone Dr. Director sat, putting her head in her hands. In this minute she contemplated her resignation again. She had sent two children in to do her job, the job of Global Justice. Now they were most likely dead or worse. She couldn't be more disgusted with herself.

In the main hangars of the large airship crewmen were connecting the static-lines near the outer hangar doors. When given the word the ship would approach the base, get directly overhead and they would, in one smooth motion begin the invasion. 120 troops would jump down, in 2 quick waves of 60 each. Then the ship would move to the other side of his base and the other 2 waves would jump down. Splitting up like this would give them a lethal crossfire for any opposition from inside the base. Not to mention there would be snipers who would stay on board the airship to fire down on any particularly lethal resistance. (using non-lethal weapons for humans and more lethal ones for the robots or Shego or her clone should she arrive, being far too dangerous to leave unchecked. But Shego would bi given one chance to surrender before being fired upon. She had earned at least that much. Betty just hoped the green thief would have the sense to avoid this whole mess.)

The sounds of running boots and marching could be heard through the hallways of the large airship. The sounds of last minute weapons checks could be heard as the squads prepared their gear. Magazines loaded and the weapons primed. They were preparing for war. Hundreds of the best soldiers in the world prepared to make war on Mastermind. As they did final checks on their lines and weapons an announcement was made over the intercom. "5 minutes till we reach target." On one side of the hangar contained a large viewing screen. All the soldiers stopped momentarily as Dr. Director's face appeared on it. She looked serious "Remember men. Your safety comes first and foremost. We are trying to bring every hostage back alive, but you can't bring anyone back if you're dead. So your safety comes first." She could be seen and heard on the many security and briefing screens throughout the ship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mastermind was still talking with Kim when the voice came over his loudspeaker.

"Global Justice airship 4 miles and closing, Sir."

"Bill, please prepare to boost the Brainwave Nullifier Transmitter to full power."

"Yes, sir, it's ready. Also, we are ready to establish communications with Global Justice."

Mastermind smiled. He pushed a button on his intercom and waited.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maam" the communications officer spoke to Dr. Director. "It seems that Mastermind wishes to speak to us about surrendering."

Dr. Director laughed. Surrender? This surely wasn't his plan. But according to her doctrines any chance to avoid the shedding of life had to be attempted. "Plug your ears. I will talk with him, but if there is any signs of a trap immediately cease communications immediately."

"Yes maam" the communications officer said, pressing a button as he slipped on headphones.

"three miles and closing" the navigation officer said.

"Good afternoon, Global Justice personnel. This is Mastermind. May I please ask whom I have the pleasure of conversing with?"

"I'm not in a conversational mood. If you wish to surrender then do so. There will be no terms, except you avoiding the charges that would be incurred should Global Justice be forced to bring you in by force."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mastermind smiled at the threat "Such a generous offer, Mrs. Global Justice Director. I think I will take you up on it. Merely come and pick me up." Then he keyed the base intercom "There will be no interacting with the Global Justice personnel."

"Two miles and closing" he heard in the background.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Director keyed the ship's intercom. "Two minutes. Get ready" Then she turned to her operations officer "Any signs of resistance?

"None at all, Dr. Director. Everyone we can see seems to be ignoring us. Maybe his surrender is legitimate."

"1.5 miles and closing"

"I sincerely doubt that." Dr. Director said opening the intercom again. "Last minute preparations should be completed. Prepare to." She stopped talking.

Mastermind's voice came across the speaker, he was still connected "Maybe you should bring your ship to a halt."

Everyone in the control room wanted to laugh at this request. But the ship stopped about half a mile away from the island, hovering over the ocean. They all stared with black expressions.

"Put me on your ships communication system." He said again. The communications officer flipped some switches and his face appeared on their main screen along with all the other viewing screens on the large airship. Also, his voice could be heard throughout the ship. "ahh. That's better. Just hold there for now, I need to think a little before deciding what to do with you."

Dr. Director saw the Mastermind's face on her screen and wanted to yell orders, or do something, but even the communications officer with the headphones on his ears could do nothing, because he, too, was under Masermind's control. Dr. Director silently cursed as she and her men awaited the whims of their enemy.


	17. Chapter 17

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

Thanks for all your great reviews. This story is getting harder to write as it goes on and I appreciate your support.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego shifted uncomfortably as she flew the hovercraft over the ocean. She wished she still had her jet (it had been left at the science center when she had been knocked out by Kimmie and arrested). Her discomfort wasn't the craft though, it was her outfit. Even though it looked identical to her regular outfits, it wasn't. She hadn't worn this one in years. It's her Team Go uniform. She adjusted it again while looking at her map. The island was dead ahead. She flew the craft low, close to the water to try to avoid detection. As she flew over the water with the air whipping through her hair she saw, in the distance, the Global Justice HQs. It sat there like a blimp in the sky. Shego had no way to know how they would react to her presence, so she gave it a wide girth, choosing to land on the heavily vegetative side of the island. She saw the boat long before pulling up to the beach, but still approached this side after a quick inspection of the area with some binoculars. Nothing was moving and even to her trained eyes it didn't look like a trap. She pulled her vehicle up onto the beach and then into the treeline and disembarked, throwing some cursory plants over it to cover it more. She took cover as she scouted the area, blending in with the vegetation as she looked up and down the beach. She saw the lone guard walking up the beach, covering the footprints he's left many times before. She watched him as he walked by. She saw the look of a zombie on his face as he trudged by and for some reason all the doubts she had in her mind about rescuing these people were erased. She remembered her brief time under mind control and she felt compassion for a man she's never met. Her resolve to stop Mastermind solidified. Then she remembered that she wasn't a hero and lied to herself once again telling herself that she didn't care about anyone but herself, and she was only here to fulfill her contract with Drakken.

After the guard passed Shego got out of hiding and started inspecting the beach and the boat. The boat was pretty much the standard Global Justice speedboat knockoff (she had a boat that would easily blow it away, stored on a private retreat she set up somewhere in the Caymans. Assuming that it wasn't seized by now). Then the backpack laying in the sand caught her attention, it looked like the one the buffoon always carried. She would recognize it easily because most of the times she looked at the buffoon he was running away from her. A quick inspection of the beach showed the footprints they left being led off, probably by the same guard she just saw. She remembered telling Kimmie not to come here and sighed inwardly wondering why nobody ever listened to her when she's usually right.

She knelt down and started rummaging through the backpack. It was obvious to her that the buffoon packed it. Who else would bring so much food on a mission? Still, she unconsciously opened an MRE while sorting through the rest of the pack (Drakken didn't keep a lot of food in his bases since they frequently had to relocate, so she hadn't eaten since the meal she had while sitting in the tree scouting the institute). As she ate a portion of the MRE with one hand she fished through the pack with the other. A bandolier, some stun guns, a taser, a couple smoke grenades, now these could be useful. She had no real way to carry any of this stuff on her tight fitting suit, but the bandolier would sling across her shoulder, so she put on the bandolier and packed whatever useful items she saw into it. As she stuffed the bandolier she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She froze and turned her head fully to look into the underbrush where she, herself, hid not long ago. Then she saw the cause of the motion, the buffoon's little pet was trying to drag one of those, what was Kimmie's cute little name for her phone? Oh, her Kimmunicator. How like a hero to name stuff after herself. Like naming a whole family after the word Go, or naming all your equipment after a bat. How annoying.

She walked over and picked up the device. Apparently the rat had been trying to drag it to her anyways. It even crawled up her arm, sorta creeping her out (a naked rat. I mean how gross can you get?) But she left it alone. If it crawls all over Kimmie and the buffoon then she can ignore it. She turned it on and Wade's face came up.

"Shego! Where's Kim and Ron? What's happened to them?"

She just glared at him. Shego wasn't in the mood to answer dumb questions.

"Oh. Then you don't know? How did you get the Kimmunicator?"

"The rat was dragging it on the beach, that's how I got it. And as far as what happened to them, I think it's pretty obvious that they're working for Mastermind now."

The news of his friend's capture startled Wade, but he thought fast. Now it seemed there was only one person left who could possibly defeat the Mastermind. One person left to free his friends. Luckily it was the woman he was talking to, and she was an expert against Mastermind. "So, what's the plan?" Wade asked her.

"I'm gonna lay on the beach and work on my tan." She answered with her usual tone when asked the obvious. "What do you think I'm going to do?"

She was resistant to working with him. Wade had seen that coming though. "I know your planning on breaking into Mastermind's fortress. Take me with you."

"Why would I possibly want to lug this huge thing around?" she asked, referring to the Kimmunicator (which is huge compared to most cell phones)

"Just get me inside and plugged into a computer. While you go after Mastermind I can hack into his security systems. Like I did with Drakken's"

Shego remembered how thoroughly he had seemed to infiltrate Drakken's systems. "Fine" Shego said, resigning herself to his help. She tucked the device in the last pouch on the bandolier. (The rest had stun guns and smoke grenades) About this time Rufus slid down her body for the dozenth time and thumped in the sand. (her Team Go suit material was a lot smoother than her regular ones, Rufus had no way to keep his footing, even using his claws) As he lay in the sand again looking up at her she turned on him. "I suppose you want to come too?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh" Rufus said while shaking his head. Rufus had no great love for Shego, but he had seen her save Kim the other day. And he also caught the news Ron was watching about her saving those on the transport. Also, he knew that she was the only one here who may have a chance of saving his friends.

Shego inspected herself, the suit had no real pockets. He couldn't get footing on the outside of her suit because of the material it was made from, so the rodent couldn't hold onto her anywhere she was covered with it. She couldn't hold him in her hands, she would probably need to use them, and she wasn't about to let it hold onto her hair (she does a lot of flips and he would surely be thrown, taking a lot of her hair with him.) The bandolier was also full. Not to mention the fact that she would probably be shot at eventually, and having rat blood all over her suit would definitely ruin it. She inspected herself for a few seconds while Rufus just stood there watching her. Well, Shego thought, the thing did crawl all over Kimmie a lot, and the buffoon. It seems tame, and maybe even smart (for a pet). Shego sighed as she resigned herself to her fate. There was only one really safe place for the thing to travel with her. She grasped the zipper on the front of her jumpsuit and zipped it down just enough for her cleavage to show. She held out her hand for the rodent to climb on. She then brought it up to eye level and looked it in the eyes. "One bite or scratch and you're history." Rufus just nodded and she tucked him away, making a face of disgust as the rodent took its purchase, squirming between her pale breasts. He grabbed the center of her sports bra and held on. (And yeah, she wore one under the suit. The suit's material is just so thick you don't see it.) Once Rufus quit moving she found it easy to forget he was there. She left the zipper down so he had fresh air and started making her way through the underbrush with Rufus riding along, occasionally poking his head out to see where they was.

Shego easily scouted out the entire base without being detected. The mind controlled guards were easy to avoid, and they had no independent thoughts, which basically left her having to avoid detection from Mastermind himself (or more specifically she had to avoid the specific things the Mastermind told the guards to look for) She began scouting for a way into the base.

----------------------------------

Mastermind was ecstatic. All his plans were quickly coming together. Finally. It had taken years to reach this point, but the suddenness of it's coming together was surprising him. He remembered the spent years experimenting with brainwaves. See, he had gotten sick of his drugs wearing off, or eventually poisoning his workers. His research into the mind uncovered that the human mind operated on what's called brainwaves. These waves each seemed to have frequencies of their own depending on the mind's state. (Beta-alert, Alpha-relaxed, Theta-Drowsy, Delta-Asleep/Dreaming, Delta2-Dreamless sleep) further research revealed brainwaves can be made into frequencies humans can easily detect (it's how they trace brainwave activity on people into wave charts using a machine) It was only a matter of time before he found the super-high frequencies that one would have to use to override somebody's normal brainwaves and convince the body that the mind is in a Delta-type state. So basically the body is convinced the mind is dreaming. Hense, the body is in a sleep-walking state. The mind may be awake and alert, but the part that controls the body is convinced that the mind is asleep and dreaming, thus leaving the victim open to suggestion. (if you dream you're running you don't actually get out of bed and start running. So if the mind nullifier told the part that controls the body that the mind is dreaming, and the mind is trying to tell the body to run, you dont move) The transmitter had taken months to make, and even longer to test and perfect. His first prototype was on this island. It required two different mechanisms. One was the transmitter (it was merely an adjusted radio transmitter. The frequencies he used forced the maximum range to be about a mile and a half, and hense the island base.) The second part is the mainframe. Once the body was convinced the mind was in this sleep-like state (even if the mind wasn't), he still had to give directions else the victim would just stand there. And talking to them was no different than talking to a sleeping person. It would yield no results. So, the computer took his commands and translated them into brainwave patterns the body could use to fulfill his commands.

He used this prototype to make an upgraded system, which he had installed on the stolen communications satellite. The new system would be self-sufficient. Acting as both transmitter and translator. Also, once the satellite was launched it would link with the other satellites in orbit and self-install onto them. Like a computer virus. The satellites wouldn't change their primary focus, but his frequencies would be added. And thus every satellite, whether it be for Telecommunications, Television or even spying, would also transmit his mind-controlling frequencies. And nearly every inch of the world is covered by one satellite or another. So once the satellite was launched he would, indeed, irreversibly rule every mind on the planet. Well, not every single mind. But he figured 7 Billion people could dispatch 5 super heroes.

One of the most crucial parts of his plan was about to commence, and also the part he looked forward to the most. He had gotten the idea from one of little miss Possible's enemies. Adrena Lynn had appeared on his television on every single channel. She had failed in her plan to kill Possible, but the idea itself was genius. To be on every single television and radio channel at once. This would totally solve his communication problem. See, what is the point of having an army of mind-controlled people who just stand there? You need to give them orders. And this is how he could do it. So, once he had the entire world under his control he could issue his orders with the televisions of the world.

He had the satellite, he had the rocket, he had some of the best scientists in the world working for him, and there was no sign of Team Go anywhere on the island. And the beautiful part was, even if they arrived they couldn't touch his satellite. It was directly linked to the explosives set over every inch of the base and most of the island. There are over one hundred innocent people on this island, and many of them are important people or brilliant scientiests. And these hostages would all die a fiery death should the rocket or the satellite be damaged. He has to be allowedto launch it. And once it's launched he couldn't lose.

He smiled, a little nervously, at his newest thralls, the hero and the sidekick. He suddenly got the urge to reveal his diabolical plan to them. Even though they were completely emotionless puppets. Why fight it? He asked himself. This is one of the joys of villainy. Anyways, Shego had never let him gloat in the past. She always attacked him too quickly. He turned on them with a smile. He had a few minutes to kill anyways and they were such attentive listeners.

After he ranted a few minutes at the mind controlled heroes an aid approached. "Mastermind, sir. The television broadcast virus is prepared and ready to be launched" This was Adrena Lynn's helper, whom had received help from several master programmers to upgrade his television hijacking program.

"Fine, have the equipment connected to my security systems. This should give me complete control of what the entire world sees. Unless they simply turn off their televisions. How does one keep the world entertained in its final hours of freedom?"

As they made the final preparations and launched phase 2 of his plan, the televisions of the world blinked for a second, as their signal was stolen and re-routed. Then the face of Mastermind appeared on every single screen in the world. He cleared his voice, coughed into his hand, then spoke "Greetings, my friends. I am the Mastermind. Soon to be world conquerer. I understand that I am probably interrupting your favorite television show right now, but what I offer you is something far more entertaining. The chance to live." He paused, trying to think of something to keep the people of the world entertained. (oh, by the way, even though he spoke in English the program that would be shot up in the satellite would understand his commands, so once everyone was under his control they would follow his instructions. Even if they didn't understand what he was saying. But the key was to be able to give orders, which meant keeping everyone watching television. After all, having the entire world just stand there staring at a wall until they die wont help him.) He tried to think of a way to entertain millions upon millions of people. But, he was just not an entertainer, he was a leader, a delegator. He had to delegate this task. "But, in the meantime…" he stalled looking around. His workers came and went, but they all had other purposes. His personalized robot bodyguards would be no help here (he had half a dozen lethal robots, specially made to fight Shego. He spent years making them, and had even let the clone Shego train against them. She never won.) Then he spotted the heroes still near him in the control room. "You two. Come here. Entertain the world." the camera in the room shifted to Kim and Ron. Even though they were under his control and trying to follow his orders,being entertaining just wasn't something that you could be easy ordered to do.

Ron was the first to speak (inside Kim was mortified, so her reactions were delayed while Ron was never embarrassed.) he was winging it in the primitive way his mind control was forcing him to. "How many Kim Possibles does it take to change a light bulb?"

Kim replied "Just one! I can do anything!"

Mastermind groaned.

Then the alarm sounded and he looked up at the security monitors. Shego was in his hangar being fired upon by his troops. She was here. He had been hoping she would be led to one of his other bases with the distraction plans, but no, she could never be fooled it seemed. And now she was here. "At least she was spotted in the hangar" he thought "She used to make it all the way to my control room before being discovered. She must be getting careless. Well, maybe she can be good ratings." Then he spoke up as his face appeared on the screen again "You want entertainment? Well, here it is! The life or death struggle of a beautiful heroin trying to save the world against impossible odds!" There. That should keep the people's attention. He pushed some buttons and the image on the viewing screen shifted to the image of Shego crouching behind an armored vehicle amidst the sound of gunfire and bullets ricocheting. With some commands given, the security would now automatically follow her image, and that image was being broadcast to the world. So Mastermind was convinced that the general populace would not be shutting off their televisions with this action. He began preparing for her eventual arrival in his control room while the entire world watched as Shego began the struggle against his armies while (even though she would still deny it) attempting to save the world.

--------- Small rewind

Shego had carefully made her way into the open hangar bay, the only accessible part of the base. There was dozens of guards seen roaming around, but fortunately they were not looking for anybody inside the base. As long as she made no obvious noises and stayed in the shadows she should be able to make her way through the base to the control center. Unfortunately the air circulation vents were far too small for even her to crawl through. Apparently she'd done that trick too many times and somebody had caught on. She'd have to slink her way through the hallways of the base. But it wasn't impossible. Not for her. For a moment she thought "Nothing's impossible for me" but shook it off, now she was starting to think like Kimmie.

As she slinked her way through the hangar she spied a computer terminal. She knew that Mastermind had to install many different master terminals, because when only one person can do the thinking for an entire world dominating operation he has to be able to access his systems from many different places in his bases. She reached down, grabbing a large rock and threw it to the other side of the hangar. The guards reacted by looking that direction, a few even went to investigate the noise (a mind controlled world is a quiet one). As they investigated the rock she stood up, climbed up onto the hood the craft she was hiding behind. She then did a forward flip that would make any gymnast proud, landing behind the desk to an unattended computer terminal. The monitor was on the small desk, but the computer itself was on the floor underneath. She hid behind and under the desk while she whipped out the nerd's communication device. She fumbled with it for a second until she found a USB cable, which she used to plug into the computer's USB-2 port.

Wade's face came up on the screen of the Kimmunicator. His voice came out of the device clearly: "Accessing the computer now. This should be fine Shego, thanks. Give me enough time and I can totally disrupt all his systems."

She just glared at the screen clinching her teeth as she heard some exclamations from the other side of her hiding place. "Thanks, nerdlinger" she said in a hushed voice.

Wade looked really embarrassed "Oh, sorry" he said in a more hushed tone. He wasn't making the situation better.

Shego heard the footsteps running toward her position and had to act. She couldn't let them know this device was here. She tucked it back under the desk behind the computer where she hoped nobody would see it as she prepared to distract the guards. As a side thought she zipped down the zipper of her suit a little more revealing more cleavage. "Out" she said. The mole rat jumped out and hid behind the computer near where she stashed the Kimmunicator. She zipped back up.

As she heard what must have been dozens of voices and running footfalls Shego took one deep breath, preparing for what would come next. She let it out and said "showtime" as she stood up. She then replaced the nervous look on her face with an evil smile as she lit up her hands.

As her hands lit up, and went out for a moment the men in the hangar spotted her. "Shego! Maximum level threat." Her image blurred as she put distance between herself and the terminal Kimmie's friend was hacking into. They started firing at her, but she kept herself flipping high in the air so they would hit neither her nor each other. An alarm started blaring throughout the hangar while she flipped behind one of the armored vehicles amidst the sound of ricocheting gunfire. Shego thought for a second, how could she take all these guys out, while they're firing indiscriminately at her, without any of them getting killed? Or her for that matter. She took stock of her pilfered equipment as she heard more and more footsteps running into the hangar. It sounded like they was bringing all the human guards to join the fight, and they was all mobilizing in the large hangar trying to box her in. She had no idea she was being watched by the people of the world as she wore a predatory smile, hiding her nerves while she tried to think of a way to immobilize all these innocent men who just happened to be trying to kill her.


	18. Chapter 18

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

Downloaded this earlier and proofread. it looked fine. but after posting a lot of spaces seemed to disapear cramming some words together. strange. so I repost

I wasn't going to post today, but they showed the Team Go episode on toon Disney this morning so I thought it was appropriate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Go zipped around on their hovercraft, just out of range of the tanks main guns as they fired at them. Another shell hit the ground near their craft, but at this range it was easy to dodge the incoming shots, especially with Mego's reflexes. Hego probably would have already taken out the tanks with something he could throw at them, but the tanks was surrounded by the troops who are also waiting to engage them on the base, so they shielded the armored vehicles by being near then. The tanks were trying to hit them with their main guns as they dodged and flew around the grounds on the outskirts of the base. The only resistance Team Go seemed to be trying to put up was when Hego would occasionally jump out of their moving hovercraft, roll to a stop, and grab something large and throw it at the base, whether it be a tree, some random vehicle, a large rock or whatever. (All of these object fell short of the base at varying degrees, some had gotten close enough to flatten the fenceline around the base, but most fell short by varying distances, littering the area around the base with large debris.) Then Mego would zip back to him with the hovercraft and slow long enough for Hego to jump back inside, then they would dodge more fire and look for more missiles for Hego to throw.

As Hego climbed back into the vehicle again after throwing another large rock the twin Wego brothers, who had been watching the entire time spoke up. "Looks good." Is all they said.

Mego turned his head to look at his brothers as he drove the vehicle, zig zagging to avoid being a predictable target. "Where do you want to start?"

"Over there, behind that rock." Wego pointed at a rock about the size of a small trailer. It had a large mural painted across it, probably the mascot of one of the Army units here.

They neared it, but it seemed paltry cover against the firepower being directed at them. Hego jumped out first "Stay back" he said. He ran up behind the rock and stood a second to gather his strength as his glow intensified. Then he punched the ground causing a small tremor and a large hole (about 8 feet deep at the deepest point) from the indentation at his feet. He used one arm to keep the rock steady as it settled beside the new hole. Now they drove the hovercraft up, parking in the hole. Hego turned to Wego "This good?"

Both Wego brothers nodded. The reason they was asking Wego's advice is because he had volunteered for crowd control (like always) and this part of the mission was all him (them). Both brothers grabbed a high powered stun gun (one of the few weapons they could afford on a Bueno Naco salary) and climbed out of the vehicle preparing for their part of this mission.

The soldiers were dug in, firing at the erratically weaving hovercraft as they saw it dip behind their painted rock. Some soldiers remembered painting it, but that was in another life. The life before they became slaves to Mastermind. As some of them took potshots at the rock, and the tank fired occasionally they prepared for the worst, but they had no idea what Team Go could possibly do to them from several hundred yards out, hiding behind a large rock with the post mascot painted on it. There was a moment of silence as the soldiers stopped firing at the large rock, waiting for a target.

Wego came around the rock to the sound of automatic fire from several machine guns, and he puffed in a cloud of red energy as he was struck. Then another appeared from the other side of the rock with a similar effect. Then a half dozen Wego clones made a break from the right side of the rock to the sound of more gunfire. As the last was finally being dispatched a dozen broke from the other side. The soldiers tried to orient their weapons to catch them before they could reach the safety of one of the trees Hego had thrown earlier. As they fired another dozen broke from the right side again, heading toward another piece of debris Hego had thrown. As these reached safety (mostly) more charged out. As the soldiers tried to keep orienting their weapons they began to figure out part of the plan. Hego hadn't been throwing random debris that fell short of the base. He was providing cover. And Wego was going to use it. As wave after wave of clone charged out, they inched their way toward the soldiers. As the different soldiers, firing on full automatic, began to ran out of ammunition the clone Wegos reached the last of the objects providing them cover. The different trees which had knocked down the fence, a mere half dozen yards from the soldiers who were beginning, even in their trance-like states, to experience what could be seen as battle fear against a seemingly endless army of red clones. As the gunfire started to dwindle down to the handful of soldiers who had not ran out of ammunition the Wego clones made a break for their lines, coming forth in a huge wave of red, and the fight was truly joined.

Soldiers yelled as they used both their fixed bayonets and their weapon butts to try to fend off the hoard, many crying out as they were shocked with the stun guns the clones were carrying (this being the only weapon they could afford which also worked once cloned). At the sight of this, Hego and Mego also rushed forth. The soldiers were too distracted by the immediate threat of the clone army to worry about those still behind the rock. Hego reached down while he ran, scooping up a rock as he saw a tank lowering it's barrel at a mass of clones dealing with some soldiers. Without breaking his stride he whipped the rock, and with his strength behind it the rock struck the barrel of the tank, denting it while knocking it'saimaway from the mass of both innocent soldiers and clones. It still fired, blowing the barrel completely off the tank. But nobody was hurt.

Mego made a break for what looked like the largest office building in the complex (there was only 2). As he ran toward the glass doors a half dozen clones flanking him while Hego threw a single rock, which flew over his shoulder to crash through the doors he was running toward. The 2 guards who had been waiting for this occasion opened fire, gunning down 4 of the clones before the last couple could incapacitate them. Mego, while had momentarily shrunk down to become an almost impossible target, had barely slowed his stride. As he ran down the hallway, now alone, he kept his eyes open for both personnel and a way up. Because the most secure areas are always either at the very top or the very bottom of a building, and the schematics he had seen for this building showed it had only one basement floor, he figured wherever the control room was, it was probably at the top of the building. Well, the building wasn't very tall anyways, maybe 5 floors tall, he could take the stairs.

The fighting in the yard was fierce. Soldiers still firing at the Wego clones, who seemed to be without number. Then the clones would swarm whichever pocket of soldiers was still resisting the most, leaving one or two clones beside and on top of each fallen soldier should he be faking unconsciousness or should he wake up from being stunned with the stun gun the army of clones was using. Soldiers, even mind controlled, started to panic at the sight of the waves of red-tinged clones. Even firing while their companions were in harms way. Many clones perished protecting soldiers from their own comrades fire, jumping in between to shield them from the bullets.

Hego jumped onto another tank as it drove toward where clones wrestled with more soldiers. His Go Team power glowing brightly as he grabbed the barrel before it could spin toward the group. He strained as he tore the turrent off the armored vehicle. He stood there, holding the turrent up while looking down at the shocked passengers and smiled, showing bright white teeth while saying "Mind if I borrow this?" he then threw the turrent at another nearby tank, hitting the turrent on that one and effectively disabling the other tank's main gun. He threw a mock salute as he hopped off the tank while some Wego clones swarmed it, dragging the passengers out. Hego saw another tank come out of their maintenance building while the tank with the disabled turrent turned and bore down on him. Hego's power flared as he took running steps toward the tank as it drove toward him, throwing his best punch at the center of the tank's thick frontal armor. The sound of twisting, shrieking metal filled the air as the tank rocked back and then fell forward to rest. The engine in the tank stalled out and the tank was still. Hego then turned at the last tank, which was turning its barrel to fire at him. He took a few steps onto the road and stomped his foot hard, causing the manhole cover to jump up. He caught it and threw it like a Frisbee, neatly separating the turrent from the rest of the vehicle. He then looked around for more armor as he saw Wego rush the turrentless tank and drag the occupants out. He barely had time to react to a soldier who had thrown off the 2 clones holding him down. Hego saw him raising his weapon toward him and looked back, there was several civilian soldiers still struggling with Wego behind him. He couldn't dodge lest they get shot, so he braced his feet as the soldier opened fire, covering his face with his arms and being driven backward from the force of the fire, falling as the soldier emptied his clip into him. The soldier was tackled by 4 more clones as another went to look down at Hego.

Hego smiled up to his brother ruefully "Taking one for the team. That's the part I always hated." He rubbed his bruised ribs, taking a second to pick through the bulletproof outfit to fish out the bullets. And yes, from day one Hego had insisted they wear bulletproof outfits, the government even had special material made which could withstand armor piercing rounds (the material was a hybrid of Kevlar, making it smooth to the touch, but it was too heavy to be useful as clothing for anyone but those with increased strength, like the members of Team Go). Hego may have been convinced that the hero would always win the day, but he wasn't stupid. As he got back to his feet he saw the robots coming. Wego could handle the civilians, but the hardware was his responsibility. As the robots started throwing Wego clones he ran to meet them head on.

----------------------------------

Mego ran up the stairs and was searching the different room at the top, looking for the command center. The first room looked like a briefing room. He ran back out into the hallway when a flash of green caught his attention. Mego panicked for a moment as he spun around. He saw the green uniform and pale skin and for a moment he thought it was his sister, but as his gaze ran across her smirking face he realized it wasn't Shego. His sister's clone was here! Mego was momentarily thankful the clone had bothered to warn him to her presence rather than simply kill him, but then she probably figured, like most, that he was not a threat. He took a fighting stance as the clone glared at him, he may not be as powerful as Shego or his brothers, but he was determined not to be a pushover.

"Well, if it isn't the shrinker." She said sarcastically as her hands were covered in a green glow.

Mego looked at this mockery of his sister and frowned, assuming an attack stance. "And you're the clone. But you seem more like a Smarty-Mart knock off than a name brand."

She hadn't even bothered to fully charge her glow, obviously thinking he was beneath her. In truth, he would have a hard time keeping up with his sister in a fight even if she didn't use all her power. He didn't possess half his sister's training, but then neither did this clone. He had also watched the fight at the science center and he could tell that the clone couldn't use her power nearly as well as his sister. So he figured the fight was about even. She charged forward with a quick slash of her claws, which he stepped toward, momentarily shrinking under her slash while gaining momentum. This move brought him behind her while she still moved forward. He attempted to strike her in the back of the neck while she still moved forward, but she used her forward momentum to spin, bringing a spinning kick at his head. He brought both arms up blocking the kick, and she spun, punching him in the gut. He took the blow, instantly shrinking down before she could pull her arm back. He grabbed her still outstretched hand with both of his and used the momentum he got from shrinking, and his legs to do a leg throw, sending her roughly against the wall. She slid down the wall and got to her feet. Her hands went out for a moment and then lit up again as she smiled. Playtime was now over.

Mego's hands lit up with his glow too, as he concentrated for a moment, then he pulled out a small baton he carried with him and opened it with a flick of his wrist.

The clone smiled as she flashed her flaming claws. "You really think that thing is going to help you?"

"I probably don't need it" Mego replied, trying to bolster his confidence "But I just don't want to take the chance of you scratching my face with those claws of yours. I have a date this weekend."

"Then let me save her the disappointment, shrink boy." She mocked "Because you know size really does matter."

Her image blurred as she rushed forward to attack. She started off with a forward kick, which he somehow avoided. As he stepped behind her avoiding her kick, she spun with a flaming backhand. He caught her wrist and used her momentum to spun her face first into the wall. "How?" was all she could manage to say as she managed to break his hold on her arm and push away to take another stance to attack him.

NOTE: Mego's Team Go power is shrinking. Usually the butt of many jokes, Mego took his abilities and learned about them. Many months of study taught him not only about his abilities, but about the human body as well. About muscles for one.-- **Muscle** is contractile tissue of the body and is derived from the mesodernal layer of embryonic germ cells. Its function is to produce force and cause motion. (according to Wikipedia)-- Muscles provide the locomotion, the movement, the power, and the speed of the body. All of these are controlled by one thing, how well the muscles can contract. Contraction is, basically, a muscle shrinking. And nobody can shrink better than Mego. He spent months isolating and testing each muscle group, finding out how to speed it's motion and increase its strength by shrinking the muscle fibres slightly while contracting them. He practiced until it became almost second nature. Shrinking the contracting muscles added increased speed and strength to the otherwise normal looking muscles. He could now move a lot faster than most normal people and hit harder than his size would suggest.

The clone Shego struck at him again, slashing at his face with her claws, but he shrunk down to knee-size height as she did it, completely avoiding the attack. As he shrunk he had begun an attack he had practiced, swinging his baton quickly as he shrunk. He struck her in the shin as he reached her knee's height, and with one smooth motion he began growing again while he spun around with the attack, striking the back of her knee next. As her knee started to buckle he continued to spin once again while still growing, striking her in the gut. He tried to finish as he stood at full height again but his strike to her head was stopped short by her grabbing his baton with her glowing hand. She finished falling to the floor still holding the baton with one hand and her gut with the other. He quickly released it and jumped back as she flared up her power and melted it.

She stood up, glaring at Mego. "Now you've ticked me off." the clone said as Mego prepared to attack again. Instead of attacking him, she did something he couldn't avoid by shrinking. She blasted the floor at his feet, throwing him away from her and down the hallway. Giving her room to kill him.

--------------------------------------------------

Hego ran toward the robots that were busy throwing the Wego clones around. By now almost all the soldiers were incapacitated so the robots were the primary threat now, and Hego wasn't too concerned for his brother's clones, but more for the soldiers the clones were guarding. The robots saw Hego coming and turned to face him, giving Wego enough time to gather up the humans who were scattered on the ground near the robots and run them off the battlefield. Two clones carrying each person. The first two robots came at Hego with a quickness he had never seen from Mastermind's machines before. "You're quick, but your not swifter than justice" he said, even though the robots probably weren't listening. The first ran toward him. He threw a punch at it, which it easily dodged, kicking him in the side and sending him flying down the street. He got up rubbing his side. The other ran toward him as he stood, grabbing his arm as he threw another punch and throwing him onto the nearby parking lot. He bounced off a parked car and landed on the concrete.

"Hego!" one of the Wego said. And a few clones started running toward him to help. He waved them off as he stood up, rubbing his side where he had been struck with a wince.

"Don't worry, brother. They may be strong, but they can't out-muscle Team Go." Even with the dire situation Wego rolled his eyes at hit brother's cliché as the robots rushed to engage Hego once more.


	19. Chapter 19

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

NOTE: I really am trying to keep somewhat in character. And even though she never uses it on the show, Disney (and Wikipedia) says one of Shego's abilities is firing a laser.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego ducked down farther as another bullet ricochet close to her head, hiding with her back pressed to the armored vehicle. She had heard the soldiers running, and gave them a minute to pack into the room. As the sounds of running footsteps surrounded her and another round came close to her head she decided she had enough. She grabbed two smoke grenades, one in each hand. She wasn't sure how much smoke they wouldmake, but hoped two was enough (because that was all she had). She smiled as she pulled the pins and tossed them over the vehicle. She figured if the soldiers were ordered to shoot at her, and they couldn't actually see her, then they wouldn't shoot. Mind controlled people think like that, showing absolutely no initiative or creativity. She should know. She still remembered her brief time under mind control. It was very educational (for her and for Drakken). She grabbed a Global Justice stun gun in each hand, choosing to use these over her own plasma power because they were guaranteed to put down the person with just a touch (where she had to concentrate some when she stunned people with her power. If she used too much power or too little the effects were bad). Also using these saved her energy for what she was sure would be a long fight. Mastermind never uses just human troops. Also, the guns would down a human no matter where she stunned them, where she had to stun their head with her power (she had stunned people in other places, but in order to put them down she had to use enough power that they could get severe burns).

She jumped on top of the armored truck while the smoke filled the room, giving the soldiers a silhouette to fire at. She figured if they saw her up high before the smoke filled the room, they would be looking for her in the air, not on the ground. As they began firing at her, and the smoke finished filling the room she slid off the truck and slipped into the lines of troops.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mastermind was watching the large monitor with satisfaction. Apparently his soldiers already had Shego pinned and helpless behind an armored transport. As the bullets ricochet off it and more of his human guards swarmed into the area Mastermind felt that maybe things would go right this time. He turned to the hero and sidekick still at his side in the control room "Now, this is how you defeat a hero." He said with a smile. Then he turned back to see the room was getting cloudy, full of smoke. As the view was obscured Shego jumped on top of the armored vehicle she had been hiding behind with one of the Global Justice's powerful stun guns in each hand. And the last thing visible on the screen was Shego's predatory smile and the crackling energy from the devices in her hands.

"Smoke grenades?" Mastermind was exclaiming "Since when has Shego started using smoke grenades?"

"Booyah" Ron though

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego kicked another weapon out of another soldier's hand, following it by pressing a stun gun to his gut. He dropped as she stepped over him in between two more soldiers, stunning them both as she ran by. They dropped but another soldier saw her. She jumped high as he began to level his weapon at her, then raising it to try and follow her quick movements. She tossed the stun gun in her right hand high into the air, landed on the soldier's shoulder with one foot, using him as a springboard to launch herself higher into the air. While airborne she fired a plasma blast at the ground near a crowd of soldiers who were just now spotting her through the smoke. At least a dozen soldiers were thrown by the concussive blast, which she was fairly sure wouldn't really harm any of them. She landed behind the soldier she had used as a launch board and stunned him. Then she held out her hand and the thrown stun gun fell into it. She began sprinting again, searching for more targets in the smoke.

As she stunned another man, he cried out, but didn't drop. She hit him with the other weapon and dropped the first gun. The batteries were probably getting low. She used her free hand to fire a particularly bright plasma burst toward the ceiling. Because of the smoke the soldiers could only see the green flash high in the air, so they fired at it, giving away their positions. She jumped high doing a forward flip, throwing a plasma blast with her free hand during her flip, throwing at least a half a dozen soldiers with the blast. She landed awkwardly as a bullet struck her leg while she was in the air. She ignored the pain as she rolled forward and pushed off with her hands to forward kick the weapon from the soldier's hands. She stunned him and then stunned him again with the same gun. The soldier fell as she dropped the gun, reaching for another. She darted through the smoke toward her next target, her breathing coming faster from the exertion. She reached three more soldiers standing together searching the smoke for her. They reacted as she got close, bringing their weapons to bear, but she was faster, stunning the first, then spinning around, hitting the second with a roundhouse kick and finishing the spin by placing the stun gun in the last man's gut. None of them got back up.

By now she heard the sound of fans, apparently Mastermind had turned on the ventilation in the hangar and her smoke would be gone quickly. She reacted by jumping up and firing a blast at a small crowd soldiers who had begun firing at her from behind the cover of an armored vehicle. The cover didn't help as the plasma landed behind them, throwing them forward into the side of the vehicle and they slumped to the floor. But, one of them had managed to wing her arm, partially spinning her around in the air as she jumped. She landed hard on her side as she heard footsteps running toward her. She kept her momentum and kept rolling as bullets ricochet from the spot she landed. A soldier near her cried out and slumped to the floor as a bullet dug into his leg. She flipped to her feet, kicking the weapon out of the hands of the soldier who had fired and stunned him, then she kicked away the weapon the wounded soldier was reaching for.

She could tell there were few soldiers left from the decreased sound of footfalls and commands being yelled. She stunned another soldier in the back as he tried to spin around and shoot at her. He kept moving and she hit him again and dropped her last stun gun. She could see the smoke was clearing rapidly now and charged for another soldier while grabbing the last weapon she possessed from the bandolier. He turned toward her and fired, but there was only a click. Apparently he had expended his ammunition. He tried to fight her, but she simply spun past his bayonet lunge and pressed her free hand to his forehead. She used her plasma to stun him and soldier dropped while she scouted. The smoke was nearly gone and she could see the last soldier standing near another armored vehicle. She forward flipped getting momentum while making herself a difficult target as the soldier tried to angle his weapon at her quickly moving form. She landed beside him, grabbing his weapon, ripping it from his hand and knocking him out with the butt and dropping the weapon. She didn't hear the other soldier step from behind the vehicle until the last moment. She spun around to see him level his weapon at her chest and fire. The force of the bullets hitting her threw her to the floor hard, but before she was fully settled on the floor wires fired from her taser connected with the man's chest as he stood over her adjusting his weapon to shoot her more. He took the shock and dropped to the floor as she rubber her stomach and chest where she'd been hit and cursed slightly.

As the smoke fully cleared there was no more movement in the room except the wounded soldier who was still trying to fight, but could barely move with the wound in his leg. She had kicked his weapon away and he tried to crawl to find another. She ran to him and he stopped looking for a weapon, trying to grab her now. She grabbed his arms as they reached for her throat. She looked him in the eyes, knowing somewhere in here there's a man in great pain. "sorry" is all she said as she then she hit him with the final round from the taser. He dropped to lay still as she made a disgusted face, reaching into the small wound in his leg. Her fingers came out with a bullet, which she pressed into his pocket. She then ripped the sleeves off his shirt, using them for a pressure dressing after cauterizing the wound with heat from her hand. Satisfied that he wouldn't bleed to death she then tended to herself. Her breathing was still quick as she rested a moment, fishing the bullets out of her Team Go uniform, remembering the speech Hego gave her as he argued with her to wear the heavy outfit. Back then she had thought it unnecessary because shebelieved their family was indestructible and the outfit only slowed her down. As her breath finally began to slow to normal she heard the metallic feet coming through the hallways toward her. She took off the empty bandolier, dropping it to the ground as she ran to meet the oncoming robots. She had wanted to check the terminal that Kimmie's friend was hacking into, but to do that would probably give away his presence. Surely by now they had the security in the building directed onto her. So, knowing stealth was no longer an option, she ran to the doorway to meet the robots in the hallways. To fight them on a battlefield void of unconscious humans while the cameras of the base followed her every move and, unbeknownst to her, the entire world was also watching.

---------------------- tiny rewind

Mastermind strained his eyes, watching the screen, but there wasn't much to see with all the smoke. He ran to the computer and began typing commands as he heard the blasts and gunfire through the screen. The shouts of men as they fought the hero was clear, even with all the gunfire. The occasional blast of plasma could also be heard. Her image would appear, randomly throughout the smoke, striking down his men only to fade back into the smoke. His human guards were going down fast as he tried to get rid of that blasted smoke. The ventilation menus finally came up and he opened the vents and turned on all the fans in the hangar. The smoke began clearing fast as he ran back to watch the screen, only to see there was few human guards left standing.

His breath caught as she was shot point blank and went down, his fists clenching. "YES!" But it seemed that before she even hit the ground she fired that taser weapon and immobilized the soldier who had shot her. "dammit" he said. His fists clenching and unclenching. For a moment there he thought that he would finally be rid of her. Mastermind then watched her bind the wounded soldier's leg. "Figures" he said to his captive listeners, stunning Kim and Ron. "She always had to be little miss hero. Why would she be any different now?" He went to the controls as he watched her resting a moment, typing the commands that would send his personal robotic army at the little hero. He had made a lot of changes to them since the last time he challenged the world. He sat back to watch the action, after glancing once again at the two heroes he had standing in his control room. "I really need to find something for you two to do." he said, but his attention was drawn back to the battle that would soon be taking place between his robots and Shego. He wasn't worried, even if she did manage to defeat his robots, she still had to deal with all the machines that Drakken has been building with Doctor Porter and their associates. Not to mention hiselite robotic guards here. But, it wasn't the robots that kept him in power here. Should she reach him he would show her his true strength. But in the meantime he sat back to watch his enemy entertain the world. She would keep them glued to their televisions until they became his pawns.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego took a few running steps into the large hallway, glad to be out of the hangar and all the potential casualties. She saw the glowing eyes of robots coming toward her, filling the large hallway, looking like a cross between a Henchco henchman and a terminator (from the movies). She smiled as her eyes passed over them. These were all robots and she no longer had to hold back. The robots rushed at her and she threw a plasma blast at them while she charged toward them. The front few robots were struck with the plasma and flew backward from the explosion, knocking down several more. All but one of the robots got back up and the others didn't slow as they converged on Shego, apparently being built from heat-resistant materials. She ducked a punch one of the robots threw at her, slashing across it's front with her glowing claws while hitting another approaching robot with a side kick. Both robots fell while her leg was filled with pain from kicking such a heavy metallic foe. Shego ignored the pain in her leg while remembering that she always hated fighting robots. She cartwheeled forward while another robot launched at her, pressing the palms of her hands on the robot she had knocked down while its ally swung at her. She used a blast of plasma to both launch her to safety while destroying the machine that was under her trying to get up. She used the momentum to get enough air to put her above the robot in front of her. She flipped and her feet landed lightly on it's shoulders as it tried to adjust to her quick movement and she did a forward cartwheel off the robot's shoulders toward another charging robot, placing her hands on its shoulders as it came near. Her green glow intensified in the moment her hands met the machine's shoulders but her movement didn't slow as she flipped over it and pushed off toward another charging robot, extending both her legs in a strong lunging kick, knocking it backward into two of it's comrades. Her legs stinging, she charged forward and quickly dispatching the three downed robots before they could recover. The one she sprung from stopped then crumpled, it's head melting from the extreme heat she had given it during that brief contact.

Shego was smiling "this is too easy." She was thinking as she felt a rush she had not felt in years. She paused for a moment trying catch her breath. She watched as a few more robots entered the hallway, then more entered on the opposite end. Then more started coming from both ends. She was being boxed in. She pointed at the robots filling the hallway from the direction she wanted to go and the hallway glowed green light as she fired a beam which hit them and reflected from it's surface, looking like a flashlight hitting a disco ball.

Of course he would make his robots to reflect her powers.

As they advanced on her she looked around at the doors in the hallway. She picked one and kicked it in. She ran inside to see the large room filled with computer terminals and a large plasma television screen on the wall but, thankfully, no people. (This was the room they had used to perfect the Television hijacking. That part of Mastermind's operation has already launched so the room was empty now.) Her image was on the TV screen. Shego wasn't surprised, she figured she was probably on every screen in this bases security network by now. (it's actually a television image received from the Direct TV satellite they had used to perfect their hacking program. But she didn't know that.) She blasted some of the computers with her plasma, the resulting explosions clearing out most of the room, hoping to disrupt some part of Mastermind's plan. (The mainframe housing the actual control program was in another room. This is just one of the testing rooms.) She turned to face the door as the robots started to file in, throwing a large plasma blast at the first one to enter. It fell backward taking two more with it, but more came filing in while the ones who had been knocked down attempted to get back up. These robots seemed resistant to her plasma, with only the one she hit actually taking severe damage from the heat, so she flung plasma at more of the machines that filed in. Five more robots filed in, charging her as she attempted to keep them at bay. Two of them were knocked back from a blast, with one getting up while the other three neared her. Another plasma attack knocked another down. The last two closed to engage her. She ducked one of their attacks and slashed across its chest with glowing claws, the robot shook for a second and crumpled while the other attacked her. While she was engaging these two, many more were swarming into the room surrounding her in a large circle. She finished off the second robot after avoiding its clumsy attack. Then she prepared to fight her way out of the circle she suddenly found herself inside.

Shego fired up the glow in her hands and started to charge when she cried out, stumbling as a slash of white pain tore across her back. She turned to see one of the robots behind her with red glowing eyes. Before she could act another robot fired a laser from its eyes and more pain tore across her side as the laser cut through her uniform and burned across her skin. She cried out again from the pain as she turned to fling plasma at it. Before she could release her power more pain ripped across her back, the laser burning another slash across her back, leaving a trail burned through her uniform. Her skin was undamaged, but the pain was incredible. She cried out as more robots fired upon her, the pain becoming unbearable as she fought to stay on her feet. As more burned across herform leaving more burning lines in her uniform she fell forward. She barely caught herself before she fell fully. She rested on her hands and knees as the robots intensified their fire. She tried to concentrate through the pain, flinching as new flashes of pain tore across her body. The robots were all firing continuously now, leaving searing trails of pain across her body as she tried to concentrate enough to fight back. She endured the pain for an eternity, fighting against its white-hot embrace as she managed to kneel, her green glow forming and intensifying on her hands. She concentrated for a moment, remembering her training, and found her power. She unleashed it along with the pain, flinging her arms to either side. Her hands glowing brightly as she unleashed her plasma and her pain in a wave that destroyed the robots surrounding her, but left her drained. She knelt on the floor breathing heavily as the more robots started filing in. She shakily got back to her feet, preparing for the next attack, trying to catch her breath while her power refilled her exhausted body.

Two of the machines rushed her as she tried to recover her strength. She barely dodged one attack, her knees still weak, and the second robot struck her hard, knocking her across the room. She struck the wall with a loud thud and "oooff" as her breath was knocked out of her lungs. As she slid down the wall the robots ran across the room to finish her. She ducked in time to watch the robot's fist go through the wall above her head. Her glowing fist struck out, penetrating the robot's chest. She unleashed her power inside it, and it exploded before she could move away, throwing her against the wall behind her. The shrapnel from the explosion stung her in several places and suddenly she had blood running in her eyes, blinding her. She panicked, jumping to the side blindly while trying to clear her eyes. She heard a loud crash as she rolled, wiping her eyes and eyebrows with her arm. She had to keep moving because she couldn't see, so she jumped straight up as she blinked rapidly, still wiping her eyes and now up to her forehead with her arm. She was blinking rapidly as her vision finally started to clear and she saw the huge holes in the wall where she had been a moment before, apparently the robots had rushed her after the first one exploded. Her actions while blind had saved her life and caused those stupid machines to run straight through the wall. As a few more robots came in the doorway Shego looked into the holes the robots had made. (their numbers finally seemed to be starting to dwindle. But Shego still needed a moment or two of rest). As the machines prepared to attack her, she stood to one side of the larger hole in the wall, stuck her hand in and blasted it, destroying the robot that was trying to come back through it and reenter the fight. The robots in the room were moving toward her preparing to attack yet again, so she looked into the fresh hole she made. It led to another room, larger and brighter than this one as far as she could tell, so she stepped through.

As she stepped into the new room she had to squint for a moment at the brighter light. The room was huge and round. The majority of the floor consisted of 2 metallic slabs making up a huge retracting floor. Just the type of thing to keep a rocket underneath. She looked around the room quickly, taking her bearing. There was steel railing around a walkway that circled the retracting floor. As her gaze shifted upward she saw the second floor was a large viewing window looking down over the room. As her eyes focused on the window and her eyes adjusted to the brighter light she heard Mastermind's voice saying "Shego, welcome to…" She saw Kim Possible, Ron and Mastermind. Without saying a word she raised her arm, focusing and pointing at Mastermind, firing a bright green beam from her finger and cutting off whatever Mastermind was about to say. He instinctively jumped behind Kim, ducking down behind her (whom he had been standing near) as the beam bounced off the reflective glass. Shego jumped to the side as she heard movement behind her and a robot's fist crashed into the floor where she had just been. Mastermind (still hiding behind Kim) whispered into Kim's ear "See? She never lets me gloat." Three more robots rushed into the room through the hole and Shego assumed a defensive stance, preparing for their attack. Mastermind's voice rang out "Robots! Cease all offensive operations!" The robots immediately assumed a more defensive stance, backing away from the Shego. She turned to look at the window with Mastermind in it while her hand glowed brighter. She used the momentary cease-fire to fling some plasma at the glass, hoping it would break through when her laser hadn't. As the plasma blast hit the glass and bounced off the robots attacked her again. "STOP!" Mastermind said forcefully and the robots ceased their attack. "Your powers cannot affect me here, hero. So you can stop trying." He stood behind Kim and was holding a gun near her head while he said this. The gun wasn't pointed directly at her, but the threat was clear.

"I'm not a hero!" Shego yelled up to him "I quit! Remember?"

"Then why are you here!" He yelled back, challenging her "You're one of only five people on this planet I am not a threat to! My plans don't affect you! You could have your own private island somewhere. But instead you came here to try and stop me!"

"I.." Shego tried to find a retort, but couldn't. She had never wanted to be a hero. And she certainly never tried to be one. In fact, she had tried so hard to stop being one that she joined the other side. But there could truly be only one answer to her presence there. There are times when people are needed to do things that must done. In times past she never hesitated and people called her a hero for it. And it seemed she hadn't changed as much as she wished. She stood there with the Mastermind glaring down at her from above and for a moment she was the young girl who had stood alone and dared to challenge the madman and his armies long ago.

"Despite what you may think, you have no power here." Mastermind started his rant. "Also, I think you have some kind of fondness for this wanna be hero." He waved his gun loosely at Kim. "I think I would like to see you beg for her life."

Shego didn't move or speak. She just clenched her glowing fists and glared at him, knowing if he got his way Kimmie would be better off dead anyways.

"I didn't hear you. Tell you what. It may be the noise these two are making that blocked it out." He turned to Kim and Ron. "Please stop breathing so I can hear her better." They stopped breathing as he turned to face her.

Shego stood in the silence clenching and unclenching her fists while glaring up at him. She could see the blank expressions on Kim and Ron's faces as they looked at her.

"I'm waiting." he said.

"That won't work!" Shego yelled back "You only control their conscious actions. Once they pass out they will start breathing again."

Mastermind frowned because she was probably right. He pushed a button on his communications. "Global Justice ship. How many people are on board your vessel?"

Dr. Director's flat voice came through the speakers so even Shego could hear it. "Two Hundred eighty seven people, sir."

"Well, when the first of these two heroes pass out I would like for you to turn off your antigravity generator and steer your ship into the ocean."

"Yes, Mastermind."

Nearly three hundred people. They wouldn't even try to swim. Shego told herself she didn't care about those Global Justice people. Or Kimmie and Ron (since when did she use his name?) But she stood there listening to the choking sounds coming from the two teens and she watched as their faces started turning red, and then start to go pale. She never stopped glaring up at Mastermind, her fists balled up so tightly blood was coming from her palms where her nails dug in. She was surprised when she felt her knees hit the floor and her voice said. "You have no reason to kill any of these people. It's me you want to hurt. Please let them go."

Mastermind's laughter could be heard echoing loudly. He had thought watching her in such pain earlier had brought him pleasure. It was nothing compared to this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade had been hacking nonstop from the moment the Kimmunicator had been plugged in. To his horror he discovered Mastermind's plans as he searched his databases. It took him a while to find the main plans. He tried to stop them outright, but the Rocket and Satellite systems were sealed off. Nobody could access them without actually being at those specific terminals, so he was no help there. But, he did discover the systems controlling the people on the island. He tried to turn off the transmitter, but the way it was designed it would have to be turned off manually. But, the mainframe controlling the thoughts being forced to the victims was not out of his grasp. His typing grew furious as he watched in disbelief at what was happening on the screen (Of course he could see what was happening to Shego. The entire world could.) He listened to Mastermind's gloating voice. And as Wade neared his goal he smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Director was in shock, though you couldn't tell by looking at her. She, along with everyone else aboard the ship, had been watching the battle between Shego and Mastermind's minions. Dr. Director had been in Global Justice a long time, and she still remembered the girl from long ago, the young hero she used to admire before she turned evil. It seemed that the girl wasn't gone completely, and there was no words to describe how Betty Director felt as she watched Shego beg for the lives of her and her men.

-------------------------

Kim, on the other hand, had been in awe from the moment she started watching Shego take out all those troops. As Shego fought the armies of this madman Kim was seeing less and less of the villain she knew, and seeing more and more of the hero she had read about, described by all those people she had saved. Kim started getting light headed while her lungs screamed for air as she then watched in shock her former enemy begged for her life. She was starting to understand why many of those people admired her back then, and still did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego said nothing else as she knelt there, looking up at him. Mastermind's laughter trickled to a stop. "Your plea has touched me. Really." His voice rang with sarcasm. "And I will give you what you wish." He turned to Kim and Ron "You two may breath again." and with that the teens inhaled deeply, color returning to their faces as they sucked in air. "I've wanted tosee you grovel for years." He smiled as the tone in his voice changed "But lately I've been wanting to see something a little different since this young hero arrived." he turned to Kim

------------------------------------------

Wade was typing madly and with one final tap of the ENTER key he cracked his knuckles. Done. Now onto the next system. He began typing again.

------------------------------------------

Mastermind looking at Kim with a smile said "What I've been wanting to see all day is this. Kim Possible go down and kill Shego!"

Kim exerted herself inwardly, fighting his control while Shego prepared for the worst.

And Kim didn't move.

-------------------------------------------

Wade chuckled as he typed. "I don't think so." Wade had hacked his mainframe. He couldn't reach the transmitter, though. But he was working on it. At the moment those people remained unable to control themselves, but Mastermind couldn't control them either.

-------------------------------------------

Mastermind turned fully to look at the red-headed girl. "Kim Possible, Attack Shego!"

Kim didn't move. (Shego smirked, thinking about the nerdlinger hacking into his systems. She had been wondering when his work would start showing up.)

Mastermind's face turned red as he yelled at her. "Kim Possible! Go Kill Shego!" When Kim didn't move he struck her in the face hard enough to knock her off her feet.

Seeing Kim get struck like that lit a fire in Shego, which burned hot as she instantly rose to her feet. "NO!" she yelled, raising her hands and flinging a huge ball of plasma at him.

Mastermind stood over Kim glaring down at her as he raised his fist, about to repeat his order for her to attack Shego. The green glow made him turn and he saw the huge ball of plasma coming, brighter than he remembered her plasma could get. As it struck his reflective glass it shattered. The glass exploded inward (but not hurting anyone, it is safety glass after all) Mastermind pulled Kim up instinctively, putting her between himself and the hero on the floor below as he pulled his gun out once again. He tried once to raise the Global Justice ship again to no avail. His power was slipping from his grasp, but he only had to launch the satellite to win. He spoke into his microphone, activating Drakken's project, the BeBe robots.

Shego's attack activated the robots that had been standing there and they attacked the person who attacked their master. While Shego tried to recover from releasing so much energy she narrowly avoided being struck. With the threat against the Global Justice personnel gone Shego threw herself at his armies once again.


	20. Chapter 20

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

NOTE: I really am trying to stay somewhat in character. To quote Wikipedia again… "Kim and Shego have more in common than either would care to admit. They are both quite intelligent, strive for success, yet also prefer to indulge in ditzy behavior. They are both accomplished martial artists, with nearly identical physiques -- not to mention looks, ignoring color (except for their eyes, which are both green). Shego also actually used to be a superhero, and like Kim, grew up using her powers to fight evil, with the other members of Team Go." ….. So, I make the assumption that when Shego was a superhero she would have been a lot like Kim is in the series, striving to be the best, etc. So,many of the traits the villains hate about Kim, the young Shego would probably have also had.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The robots moved with a blur. They were so fast Hego could barely see them coming. He always hated fighting super-fast opponents (Shego had usually wound up taking those types.) He thought fast as he saw two more of the robots emerge from the hangar. Those two turned to face him while the other two were nearly upon him. His power flared in his hands and as two of them rushed at him to attack. He punched the ground with all his strength, cracking the concrete and shaking the ground. One robot fell forward and skidded nearly to his feet as the other paused while trying regain it's footing. Hego stepped forward hard, placing his foot on the fallen robot and crushing it. His fist impacted with the one who remained standing. His punch hit it in the center of its chest, sending it flying away from him toward one of the weapons ranges. It landed in several pieces. Hego sighed in relief, he had always thought that his earthquake trick would work against super-fast opponents and this was a successful test. As the other two robots converged on him he doubted the same trick would work again though. The robots surrounded him as he got into a boxer's stance. (Even Hego is not stupid enough to think he doesn't need any fighting skills.) He threw a quick combination of punches at the blurring form of his opponents and hit nothing. The robot he swung at looked almost bored dodging his punches and struck him in the gut. Hego flew across the parking lot again. Asone robot struck Hego the other ran to where he would land. It picked up an SUV to finish him off. As he landed the robot lifted the large vehicle and brought it down on Hego. He got up quickly, bracing himself while he reached up and caught the vehicle being swung down on him. His power glowed brightly as he threw both it and the robot still holding it straight into the air. These robots may be strong, but their strength was nothing compared to his. Hego knew that he might not be able to hit a quickly moving target, but he knew he could hit a falling one. As the robot fell back toward the ground it's ally tried to knock Hego away, but he ripped a light pole out of the ground and swung it wildly at the machine forcing it to stay away. Then he took a batting pose (he was always good in sports. A natural athlete like his sister.) His hands glowed brightly as he swung at the falling robot, hitting the robot in the midsection with the pole, cleanly breaking the pole in half and knocking the robot in the same direction he had the earlier one. This one landed in many pieces. The last robot paused a safe distance away from Hego, he was turning out to be a much harder target than it's programmers had assumed. It analyzed its parameters to figure out the best way to dispatch the hero while watching Hego to ensure he couldn't sneak attack. Hego looked at the robot and suddenly started running away from it. This confused the machine's programming even more. The machine knew it could easily catch the hero, so it watched him run a moment. It heard the click at the last moment and turned around as Wego unleashed hell. While Hego had fought the robots a few dozen Wego clones had searched the grounds for weapons. All kinds of weapons. And he loaded them while his brother fought the machines. What Hego had seen was several dozen Wego clones in a combat line holding everything from rocket launchers, to grenade launchers, 50 caliber machine guns and anything else he could find and load. They unleashed it all the moment Hego got out of the way. The robot turned, saw the firepower, and tried to get away. It didn't have a chanceand it was struck by enough firepower to take out a small army. As all the different Wego clones expended their ammunition and dropped their weapons what was left of the last robot lay on the ground making a slight clicking noise for a few moments before going silent.

With the destruction of the last robot, the clones got back to work on the human soldiers while Hego took a moment to check the robot that Wego had shot. Wego began picking up each soldier, carrying him to the Team Go hovercraft, parked just outside the fence (the real Wego twins had moved it. They always liked to drive, but could never agree which one should). As they got each soldier there they fed him the antidote to the last mind control chemical Team Go had seen from Mastermind in the past. By now some of the local authoritieswere showing up, not to mention some reporters (they were always arriving at the scene of their adventures. This reporter was recording what was happening, saying he couldn't go live for some reason. Wego didn't think to ask him why). Wego asked the civilians to stay clear of the battlefield.

Suddenly the side of the second hangar seemed to be pried apart from the inside. And out stepped a huge robot, nearly thirty feet tall, with a huge gun for one hand! As it stepped out of the hangar it surveyed the field. It saw a mass of Wego clones as they was trying to finish up clearing remaining soldiers from the battlefield. The robot leveled it's large weapon toward the mass of clones and soldiers and Hego acted fast, striking the huge machine in the chest with a thrown car. It fell backward, landing partially on the building it had just came out of. The robot fell on it's back, but it raised its arm enough to shoot at Hego, who jumped behind a nearbyabandonedtank. The force of the explosion threw both tank and Hego. The tank's armor absorbed most of the blast though, and both it and Hego landed with a roll. His hands flared with blue power as he ran to and grabbed an Escalade by the front bumper and lifted it. The robot was raising itself back to its feet while trying to level its weapon at Hego again, only to have the large gun shatter as the Escalade struck it. The force of the impact knocked the large robot onto it's back once again. It was then swarmed with a few dozen Wego clones as it tried to stand once again. It placed its arm on the ground for leverage as it tried to push itself up. The robot's head turned to look as the arm fell off, causing the robot to fall back again. It made a whining noise as its legs did the same thing, falling off as it tried to use them. Then its red glowing eyes went dim.

Hego ran toward the fallen form of the large robot, he had started running toward it to try to disable it with his own hands when it started to fall apart while Wego climbed all over it. When it's eyes went dark Hego was surrounded by a few dozen Wego clones holding various tools and welding equipment. Not to mention various robot parts. They all wore a grin. "Great work, brother." Hego said

Wego shrugged "Maybewe should getjobsa mechanics when this is over."

Hego grinned "Nah. You work too fast. And you're way too honest." He flinched at the pain in his ribs as he laughed at his own little joke.

Wego looked concerned "You ok, Hego?"

"I'll be fine. I'm far too tough to be taken out by a couple cheap shots from some villain's machines." He rubbed his side a little and surveyed the area, all the soldiers seemed to be under control and Wego was restraining them while feeding them antidotes. The reporters were approaching the huge downed robot while Hego checked inside the two hangars, and they were pretty much empty now except for the weather machine, which Hego disabled with a well placed punch. It wasn't going anywhere now and Mastermind's plan was foiled. There didn't seem to be anything threatening left in either hangar. Whatever Mastermind had to throw at them, he's apparently done it.

"That looks like all the hardware, nothing left but the control room. Can you handle these guys while I go find out what trouble Mego's gotten himself into?"

"Sure thing, Hego." Most of the soldiers are already getting antidotes and there didn't seem to be anything left to threaten the civilian law enforcement and reporters as they inspected the area. The drugs seemed to be wearing off the soldiers pretty quickly. "Need any help inside?"

"These civilians should be our first priority, Wego, and you're handling it great. It looks like Mastermind's has already thrown all his hardware at us, I think Mego and I can track down this villain and bring him to justice while you finish up out here."

Hego went inside the building to look for Mego, feeling proud his brothers and at the job they have done so far and hoping there was nothing threatening left inside this control center. Maybe once this villain was behind bars they could clear their sister's name of at least the crimes the clone had committed. And maybe a little more. (True, it wasn't very justice-like but she was family after all.)

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mego was thrown against the far wall and slid down. As he looked up he saw the his sister's clone pointing toward him. He instantly dropped a mirror on the ground and shrunk down small enough to hide behind it. The beam missed him as he shrunk, then as she adjusted the beam it bounced off the mirror (Mego always carried at least one mirror on him. After all, you always need to look your best. The plan to use the mirror against the clone had just popped in his head while he fought her. He wasrelieved it worked.)

She blasted the mirror for a few seconds, when it didn't shatter so she switched to plasma. Mego was peeking around the edge of the mirror and saw the change of tactic, so he grew to normal as he ran toward her. The clone blasted low, so he couldn't shrink under her attack, so he jumped at her. His attack ceased with her foot connecting with his chest. She used her kick and his own momentum to carry him past her. He hit the other wall with a thud, sliding down once again. He looked up to see the clone staring down at him with an amused look, reminding him of his sister. The clone had watched his attack and smiled as she realized that once she got past his shrinking trick she was the better fighter. She put her hands up, motioning for him to attack again. He was glad she thought he could provided her with some amusement, because she could have killed him just now. He got to his feet and rushed her. She was ready for his speed this time, parrying his attacks with her flaming hands. Mego could feel the heat from each attack, even through the thick uniform. For once Mego was glad his brother forced this gaudy outfit on him. Unfortunately, though, it was becoming apparent that he was not quite a match for her speed. He shrunk to get under one of her roundhouse kicks, and tried to surprise her by punching her gut, but she blocked his strike with her flaming hands. He was growing while he punched, though, so his deflected punch went into her chest.

"Watch the hands!" She had been toying with him, but his hand brushing against her chest caused a defensive response. She blasted him with her plasma. He flew back and hit the wall again, getting up slower than before. She rushed across the room, hitting him in the gut as he stood up. He hit the wall behind him, trying to defend himself, but she smacked his arms away and clawed across his chest, leaving bloody trails. Mego cried out at this, and she actually took a second to admire her handiwork.

"Looks like you're not gonna make your date."

Mego cursed and shrunk down again, avoiding her strike to his throat. Before she could recover, he grew back to full size while raising his fist into his fiercest growing uppercut! His fist hit her jaw solidly, knocking her across the room and leaving her dizzy. Now she was the one slow to get up, her head reeling as he rushed her. He had a strong rush of adrenaline from the pain she had given him. He punched her across her cheek, knocking her head back into the wall, but she recovered, blocking his next blow by catching his fist in her burning hand. He jerked his hand back as she flared her power. Now she was really mad! She turned with a quick roundhouse kick, knowing he would shrink to avoid it, and at that instant she blasted the ground at her feet with plasma. Mego, about the size of a rodent at this point was blasted into the air. He was too stunned to react so the clone then used her burning palm to smack him down the hallway like a handball. Mego hit the far wall hard, sliding to the floor and growing to normal size because he no longer had the concentration to hold any other form. He looked up at her barely conscious. She smiled an evil smile and pointed at him. "You're a bigger disappointment than I was led to believe. I hope your brothers are more entertaining than you." She smirked down at Mego while she brought up her hand and pointed at him.

In that instant the door to her right exploded inward as Hego came crashing through it. Mego smiled feebly as his brother's blue outline charged over the clone's green form. The clone was completely surprised, but her training let her react. She tried to jump away, but Hego managed to grab one of her arms at the wrist before she could get out of his arm's reach. "Your not going anywhere, fiend!" She brought her other glowing arm to bear, claws flashing. She scratched across his arm once before he grabbed her other wrist. He pulled her arms out straight, holding her at eye level, her feet off the ground.

The clone smirked "Keep holding if you want." Her hands glowed green, burning Hego.

With the slightest glow of blue he broke her left wrist with a squeeze. She cried out and her glow went out. "Light up again if you want, villain. You have a lot more bones to break. But I recommend you just calm down and receive proper justice."

She tugged her arms to no avail. "Oh, shut up!" She said, sounding a lot like Shego "Like I care anything about your justice! As if I ever had a chance at it! I was evil from the very beginning. I was cloned from bad genes!" She struggled weakly and Hego didn't budge.

Mego got up "Bad genes? That's my sister you're talking about!"

"Yeah, the little coward who broke up Team Go!"

Hego's superhero demeanor broke for a moment as he looked into her eyes and spoke with deadly seriousness. "Coward? My sister is the bravest person I know!"

"She's failed at everything she's ever tried!"

"She never failed her family."

The clone was already getting sick of this situation. Sick of hearing these boys talk so highly of the person she's been told her entire life was evil, a criminal and scum. The clone had always been led to believe that she was doomed to be nothing more than a dredge to society and a lackey. Just like the original Shego. You can never amount to more than your genes intend.

Hego shifted back to his hero mode and continued talking "The world is safe now, your little plan's up. Tell us where Mastermind is hiding!"

"These guys really are dumb" the clone thought, and she was sick of hearing them talk. She could already see why her counterpart had ditched them. "Oh, shut up! You've done nothing!" She flinched as Hego squeezed her other wrist. Nearly, but not quite, breaking it.

"We've taken out your robots, destroyed the weather machine and rescued all of the military men you held hostage. I wouldn't call that nothing. Now all we have to do is return Mastermind to his cell to finish saving the day!"

She just rolled her eyes. "You idiots haven't done anything!" She flinched again, but kept talking. She just wanted to shut them up now. "Don't you get it yet? This was just the backup plan! This was the distraction! If you want to know where the real action is just turn on the TV." She motioned at some double doors leading to a conference room when she said this. Mego went over and opened them up. He saw a remote on the table and picked it up, clicking on the large television. Both Mego and Hego (still holding the clone) stood in the doorway watching a big plasma TV that was set up on the other side of a large table with many chairs.

The image that came on the screen was focused on an embattled Shego. As they watched her fight for the next few moments the air left their lungs and they were chilled to their very souls. Their sister was facing the Mastermind and his legions alone. Again. There was no words which could describe how they felt as they saw her fighting on. Alone. They had failed her again.

"no" they both said softly.

The clone could feel the heat and felt the change in the air. This was suddenly a place she didn't want to be, so she took this moment to kick out. Hego, still stunned from the image on the screen had loosened his grip enough she was able to break free. She took two running steps before Mego appeared in front of her, she dodged but she was not powered up so he was the quicker of the two. He tackled her to the floor and tried to pin her arms. She cried out as he grabbed her broken wrist, her good arm firing up with plasma. Before she could react, though, Hego grabbed her from behind. One hand covered in blue aura grabbed her green one, while his other grabbed her by the back of her neck and lifted her.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he demanded.

She didn't answer, hanging limply in his grasp.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he demanded louder slightly shaking her.

Mego spoke up "I think she passed out."

Hego let her down. Her eyes were closed as her breath came slowly. "Must have grabbed her too hard. Lets take her downstairs and look for a way to contain her when she comes to. Sheis goingtell us where our sister is, and fast."

They went downstairs and outside. By now most of the Wego clones had dissipated (they don't last forever). But Global Justice had arrived, and they tried to keep the news reporters at bay while supplying antidotes to the rest of the infected soldiers. By now most of the victims were conscious and some of them was talking to the GJ personnel. The Global Justice personnel saw the rest of Team Go emerge from the building with the clone Shego in tow (carried on Hego's shoulder). They took the clone from him as he turned to face their field commander. Agent Will Du looked up at Hego "You captured your sister's clone and liberated the fort. Good job, Team Go. But, it seems Global Justice may need your assistance in further matters. It seems Mastermind has some kind of area-effect mind control device keeping Global Justice and every other law enforcement agency at bay. Only those with your special… condition seem to be immune to it."

Wego, who had been watching what was happening to Shego from the televisions in the reporter's vans, joined his brothers. He looked inconsolable. Hego put the clone on a stretcher, which was immediately surrounded by Global Justice personnel and turned to face Will Du. "Tell me. Is that where our sister is?"

Will Du faced him "Yes, that is where the criminal…"

"What?" The boys cut him off as they took a step toward him.

Will Du paled, realizing his slip. "My apologies. She's been on our wanted lists for so long I've grown accustomed to addressing her so." He continued "Yes, that is where your sister is." Then he added "It appears that she is fighting on the side of right this time. She seems to beputting up a valiant effort considering the forces ranged against her."

Hego nodded "Yeah, she always did like a good fight. Now, where is she?"

Will Du showed Mego a handheld device (looking like a PSP) with map on the screen and a blinking dot. "This screen shows the location of the Global Justice command ship. As you get closer the map will zoom in and the blinking will eventually reduce to a solid dot. The island Mastermind's base is located on is nearby."

Hego snatched it out of his hand. "Then we'll be going. Do you have anything faster than the hovercraft we brought?"

"I drove one of the newer models here." Will Du started to say, but when he saw them running toward it he continued. "But, that's an official Global Justice vehicle and I need it.." they took off as he finish in a quiet voice "need it to get home.."

The boys took off in the much newer craft, Mego driving smoothly as they flew toward the beeping dot. Wego pushed some buttons and a television came on in the center of the hovercraft's dash. Shego could be seen on it and she was still fighting. She seemed to be injured and tiring andshe was struck again and rolled off the screen. As the cameras re-oriented on her battered form as she got to her feet coughing and holding her side. Both Wego twins gripped the dash the TV is mounted in. "Hold on, sis. We're coming."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade was typing madly, desperately. Each thing he uncovered about the Mastermind's plot worsened his opinion of the madman. He wondered if even Mastermind knew the true outcome of his own plans. See, once the satellite was launched it would, indeed, infect the rest of the satellites in orbit. And they would, indeed, hypnotize everyone on the planet. They would make every single human's mind open for his control. But, anyone not able to receive orders (those not near a TV or Radio) would simply stand or sit where they was. They would wait for orders until they perished. Also, Mastermind would no doubt give generalized orders to the masses "Eat and drink when you must. Rest when you must, etc." So, anyone needing more specific directions, like taking medicines for instance, will perish. Not to mention those already in any hospital, they will surely perish as well. Without the specific directions to follow, the mind controlled won't re-supply the food stocks in the cities or suburbs. There are too many other facets of society to mention, all dependent on each other to co-exist. These will all shut down, and all those who depend on them will perish. This wasn't world domination, this would be an apocalypse. And right now there was only one person fighting to stop it. Wade was determined to change those odds. Unfortunately the Mastermind is an old-school villain. His systems were mostly hardwired. That meant more of a hands-on approach. The screen to the Kimmunicator came on. Wade knew the mind controlled are out of commission at this point, so he spoke up "hello?"

Rufus head appeared on the screen "huh?"

Wade was in luck! Rufus had stayed with the Kimmunicator. So, now he had some hands.. err, paws to work with. "Rufus, listen up. I'm trying to get to the transmitter keeping Kim and Ron under mind control, but it's all hard wired. I need you to find the right wire and cut it. This will free them. Understand?

Rufus head nodded up and down "uh-huh, uh-huh"

Wade showed him a diagram of the base, and zoomed in to show the exact location of the wire. It was behind the wall in a sealed off area. Wade wasn't completely sure if Rufus could understand what he was saying, or if Rufus could even get to it, but the naked molerat had shown resourcefulness on many occasions, so Wade hoped he could do it this time too. He showed him the diagram one last time.

"And this is the wire that needs cut. Red and white striped." Animals may be colorblind, but there was only one striped wire in that area. "Clear?"

Rufus nodded again "uh-huh crystal" the rodent said giving a thumbs-up with its paw. With this Rufus scampered off to track down his target. Rufus was unable to open doors, but fortunately for him Shego had left a fairly large path of destruction through this base. He went through holes in doors and walls, but was unable to find any vents or any other types of openings (Mastermind had designed this base with Team Go in mind, which mean Mego had to be dealt with. No tiny men would infiltrate his base, which meant no naked molerats could either.) The path eventually led to the sound of fighting. Rufus remembered the map, and the wire he had to somehow cut was on the other side of the large round room and inside the wall. This was usually a simple matter, but this base was designed against tiny intruders. He ran inside the wall Shego and the robots had made holes in earlier to no avail, every wall seemed to block off after a few feet. But he had to find some way. Rufus ran into the large round room and watched Shego, first kneeling on the floor, then breaking the large window, then fighting the robots. Rufus ran around the commotion trying to find any kind of access panel or any hole he could crawl into to get to his target. And found none. Rufus was left with only one choice, he had to motion for the only human who might listen to him. Since the first day he had met his friend, Ron had always found some way to understand when Rufus tried to communicate with him. Rufus reluctantly hoped that Shego could be as smart as Ron always seemed to be. He decided to try to get her attention, which was not easy at this point.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego jumped to the side as another attack barely missed her. She fought the few machines left on the large round retractable floor. She had tried to blast a hole under one of the attacking robots, but the damage her plasma did to the floor was barely noticeable. At this point there was only four of the terminator-henchmen robots left fighting, but out of the corner of her eye she caught the movement as three of Drakken's BeBe robots entered the room. The machines didn't attacked though, they seemed content to sit back and watch her fight. They seemed content to study her while she fought these robots, or maybe they simply waited for these ones to be out of the way. Shego concentrated against the four attacking her. They surrounded her, attacking from each side. Her lithe form danced around them, using their own bulkiness against them. One punched and she side-stepped the blow, grabbing the extended arm. She used it for leverage as she kicked out with both her legs, knocking another it down and tearing the arm off. She released the arm and cartwheeled forward as another attacked. She placed her flaming palms on the fallen robot and melting a hole in it's chest as she continued her move to land on her feet ready to keep attacking the remaining three. She ran toward the closest one when she cried out in pain, a laser being fired from a more distant one hitting her. The near robot swung its fist. She brought one arm up to block. You can't block a steel fist with a flesh and blood arm and her whole side went numb as she was struck to the ground. The first robot continued to fire its laser at her as she rolled to avoid the stomping foot of the machine that struck her. The laser from the first cut through the leg of the second machine (apparently they was immune to her laser powers but not each other's.) The now-legless robot fell over while she continued her roll to stop at the feet of the third robot. It tried to stomp on her as she stood up in a slashing uppercut, cleaving the robot from crotch to shoulder. Then she turned to face the laser-firer. The robot fired another laser from its eyes while its comrade buzzed a second and fell in two pieces behind her. She winced as the laser burned a path across her chest and then she concentrated. She pointed at the robot while accepting its pain. She was betting there was one spot on these things not immune to her power, so she concentrated and fired twin lasers from two two fingers on her right hand (shaped like a V) and the beams converged on the two eyes the robot had firing lasers. Its fire stopped as its head exploded and it crumpled to the floor. Shego stood still, breathing heavily, trying regain her strength while shaking off the pain from the laser and her numb side.

With the disposal of the last robot, the BeBe robots finally became active, moving forward cautiously to surround her. She took a defensive stance while her breath came quickly, she took the few moments they gave her to try and regain her strength. She smirked for a moment, thinking "This is his next line of defense? Something Drakken built?" The Bebe robots took a moment, and began to vibrate. Shego saw this and the green flames flickered out on her hands as she shivered. Then the robots attacked, moving so fast that they could barely be seen by anyone but Shego. She had seen the videos of the battles between these machines and Kimmie, so she was ready for them. She had one in front of her, and two behind her, on either side. She didn't need to see them to know they would attack. She dodged as the Bebe behind her extended it's arms at her to attack, narrowly missing. Shego dodged with the foreknowledge that the next attack would probably come from behind her as well, which it did. She dodged again, knowing the arms would extend to hit the machine's ally in front. But that one swiveled at its waist, dodging the attack as well. (they were connected to a hive mind after all, they could all act as one fighting unit, the machine in front knew about the attack before the one behind Shego actually attacked). Shego charged the machine in front, guessing what it's attack would be. She turned out to be right as it extended its arm out, launching them at her. She forward flipped, barely clearing the arms, grabbing the two outstretched arms like a gymnast would grab two parallel bars. She used them as leverage, continuing her flip by and kicking out with both legs. Her feet connected the head of the Bebe robot and knocked it cleanly off. Shego's momentum carried her forward, to land behind the falling robot. She landed, arms up like a gymnast for a second then spun around to face the other two as the third crumpled to the floor.

The two machines seemed to pause for a moment and Shego heard a buzz from behind her. She turned to look as a fresh machine appeared to take the place of the fallen. She heard movement behind her and jumped up, barely avoiding the 2 attacking arms that flew through the space she had just occupied. The fresh robot merely turned sideways as the 2 arms narrowly missed it. Before it could retract it's arms, though, Shego landed and cleanly slashed through them, severing the arms. The machine retracted 2 stumps. Shego grabbed the arms and used them as weapons against another BeBe who had chosen that moment to attack. The BeBe robot extended its arms at her and she spun, avoiding the attack while closing on it. She spun around the extended arms and hit the BeBe in the head with both of the severed arms she held. She hit hard enough that the arms she used as weapons cracked, but the head of the robot broke as well. It slumped to the floor as she dropped her weapons, turning to face the final remaining BeBe. It extended its arms to attack, but didn't. She heard the movement at the last second. She spun as she felt a blow strike her in the back, had she not spun it would have been on her spine, but as it was the now-armless BeBe head-butted her in the back of her shoulder. She continued the spin, raking her claws over it's side as they both fell to the floor. The last BeBe rushed forward to attack while Shego dug her claws into the armless one's armor. She rolled over forcing the attacking robot kick it's comrade across the room. She rolled to her feet to face the last one while rolling her shoulder, trying to work the pain out. She heard the humming and turned. Two more BeBe robots had came to replace the fallen ones. It was three against one again. This time, though, they didn't attack with their extended arms. They seemed to be learning from the mistakes they made, so they brought their hands up, mirroring the pose Shego held. The one she faced vibrated for a second, then attacked her with of the forms they had seen her use. Shego easily avoided the attack, but it attacked again. After she ducked to avoid an akward-looking kick from the robot she slashed upward, slicing the robot's leg off. She drove her glowing fist into its chest before it settled on the floor. Instantly another charged her attacking with a similar fashion as the prior one, with slight improvement. Shego kept pace and kicked the robot down when it over-extended itself. Before she could finish it, though, another one jumped at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mastermind had been watching from behind the redheaded girl. He was watching in horror as Shego decimated his forces once again. Just like the last time he faced her. Just like she did every night in his nightmares. He had to stop her somehow. Mastermind learned long ago that he was destined to rule the world, but he knew now, he had known for some time, that he would never know peace until Shego was dead. He had to distract her, tip the scales for the fight in the room below. Still hiding behind the redhead he pointed his gun at her, attempting to distract the heroin below. But she was too busy to notice, so he started yelling down at her, threatening to shoot. But she just couldn't hear him through the sounds of battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego fought another opponent the same as the prior ones. The fight seemed to going on forever, but she wouldn't give up. Although she was hurting and tired she wouldn't quit. She knew the only way to defeat Mastermind was to fight with everything she had. Shego, more than anyone else, knew exactly what that meant.

They were attacking her one at a time now, the others content to sit back and watch. She was trying to regain her breath, but just keeping pace with the fast robots was slowly tiring her out. It seemed the BeBe robots wanted to set the tempo of the fight, and the untiring robots were harsh masters. She had been fighting this robot for some time and it finally left itself open. She slashed at its neck with her glowing claws after it missed a kick. And it blocked her attack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim had been hostage for what seemed like forever. First she had been forced to betray Global Justice, then listen to this madman's rantings, and finally she was being forced to watch her enemy enter the base and challenge his armies. No, she corrected herself, she didn't really think of Shego asan enemy anymore.The mysterious womanhad redeemed herself in Kim's eyes long ago, as she continued to fight to save the world (even if she would deny it, and yes Kim knew Shego well enough to know that she probably would.) At first it seemed like a regular fight, Heroin versus Madman, but as the fight ensued Kim saw it for what it was. He wanted to control the world, that was true, but even more than that, he wanted Shego dead.

But Kim also knew there was other forces at work here, she could smell Wade's handiwork in the malfunction of the mind control computers and knew it was only a matter of time before he cracked Mastermind's systems completely. But she could also see Drakken's handiwork, the BeBe robots, with Dr. Porter's help had received a major upgrade. Kim could see the improvements they were making. They was learning how to fight better while tiring their opponent. Kim hoped Shego could hold out just a little longer, because when Wade came through like he always does she would end this plot and Mastermind would pay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The robotblocked her attack! It was in this instant Shego realized what was happening. The BeBe robots were not fighting her. They was learning from her! Learning her skills so they could kill her with them. She dodged another attack from another opponent when she saw him, the little rat she had dropped off earlier. She danced and flipped around her attackers while trying to watch it. The rat seemed to be looking for something on the far wall. It noticed her gaze and started pointing at the wall while jumping up and down, obviously it wanted something inside the wall. Well, she had brought the thing inside hoping it would prove itself useful, and it did always seem to be showing up when Kim and her friend were freed from whatever trap they had been put in, so she decided to give it what it wanted. She just needed some time. She jumped over a low punch and saw her opening as she did a split to avoid a kick. Her glowing claws cleaved the attacking BeBe's leg at the knee and it fell, only to be finished by her other glowing hand clawing through its side. Knowing this would probably hurt, she left herself wide open and focused. Her finger pointed and she carved a small circle out of the wall across the room. She cried out as her new opponent struck her hard in the back with a kick, sending her rolling forward. She rolled to her feet coughing, her eyes filling with tears involuntarily. She held her side as her robotic opponent charged at her. She sidestepped its charge, gaining enough time to chance a glance back at the wall. The rodent was gone so she concentrated on the battle again, not hearing Mastermind's yelling as she fought through her exhaustion and pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mastermind saw her get hit and roll across the floor, but she had fired her laser at SOMETHING. And he had no idea what it was. She had foiled his plans enough times for him to know she didn't do anything without a reason. He just wanted her to stop fighting and he wanted her dead. NOW. He yelled down at her again, but she was too lost in the battle to hear him. Well, he knew how to get her attention. Shego probably figured he was bluffing. He would show her that he wasn't by ending this girl's life. Then maybe she'd listen to him in order to save the boy. He pressed the gun to Kim's temple and told her goodbye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Stoppable had been ignored for most of his time under this mind control, ignored for most of his life actually. Most of the people in his life didn't even bother to remember him. And others merely forgot his name, knowing him as the buffoon. Others, though, did care, and did remember him. They knew him as Ron. But, there was others, a select few like Yori and Master Sensei, who knew him as more than that. They knew him as The Chosen One. While he had been standing here being ignored he had finally decided to listen to the advice they had given him. He had been meditating for some time now, and when this madman put a gun to his best friend's head he found the will to act. Ron Stoppable found his center, and with the Mystical Monkey power flowing through him he did what no other human being on earth could do. He took one step toward Mastermind. One step was all he could mange, and it took a lot out of him, but it was more than anyone else could possibly do (without a Team Go glow). Mastermind saw this, and that one step scared Mastermind so much that for a moment he completely forgot about Kim Possible. At first he backed away from Ron, but when he saw the boy wasn't moving anymore he raised his gun and pointed it at Ron, his face etched in disbelief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mastermind pointed the gun at Ron now. No normal human had ever managed to break his control before. Anyone who could fight his control for even one second is far too dangerous to keep alive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus saw Shego point her finger and cut a circle out of wall. He was thrilled that she had actually understood him, since most humans overlooked his presence. She had, for a moment, shown an intelligence on par with Ron, and now Rufus had a means to reach his goal. He pushed on the circle in the wall and it fell easily, her cut had been clean. Rufus scampered in, and moment later found the right wire. He knew this would probably hurt, but having no other choice he gripped the wires with his paws. His whole body raised up as he bit through the wire, the momentary shock raising him off the ground. When the shock finally ended and the wire lay in 2 pieces. Rufus took a moment to lick his paw and put out a small bit of smoke coming from the end of his tail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mastermind cocked his gun and took careful aim at the blond boy's head. Then he flew! Mastermind bounced off one of his elite guard robots, tumbled over his desk and struck the wall behind it hard, knocking the chair over as he crashed to the floor. Pain was exploding in his side and his hand stung as he noticed his gun was gone! He crawled over his knocked-over chair and used his desk as leverage to stand, still confused as to what just happened. He gazed over the desk and he saw the intensity of her green eyes as she charged toward him.

Kim Possible was free!


	21. Chapter 21

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

I swear every chapter I post I read like 4 times and find no spacing errors, but after I post they appear. I thank you for your patience with them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego dodged another attack from another BeBe. They attacked in earnest now, all three attacking her at the same time. She jumped over the one who charged her from behind, flipping over it and being struck at by another as she landed. She had no time to dodge, so she deflected the blow with her forearm as she twisted her body. She couldn't outright block their strong attacks, so she was deflecting them around her body. It was taking everything she had just to stay in this fight now. She was not being given a moment to rest, much less time to launch her own attacks. She was being forced to stay on the defensive just to try and stay alive. One BeBe managed to sneak behind her, sweeping her legs out as another ran forward and clothes-lined her. She managed to bring her arms up, taking the brunt of the clothes-line with her forearms while she went with the leg sweep. She used the momentum from both attacks to flip backward, then she rolled to her feet, her legs and arms throbbing. She dodged another attack she recognized as one of her own and started to get mad. If she didn't do something quick these things would kill her, and THEN how much would Drakken rant? She refocused, unless she regained some initiative soon she was going to lose this fight and this madman would take over the world. But she was just so tired. She wanted to glance upward to see if she could get a shot at him now that the glass that protected him was broken, but after the hits she had been taking she didn't dare take her eyes off her opponents for even a moment.

------------------------------------------

Kim charged toward Mastermind. She was ending his plans, ending his whole little scheme. NOW. The elite robots jumped in her way, but with a blur she flipped over them, landing to stand on the desk in front of Mastermind. She grabbed the front of his jacket with her left fist and raised him off the ground. He didn't react except to bring his fist back and strike her across the face. Her head rocked back for a fraction of a second before snapping back to smile at him. "My turn." She swiveled her hips while punching him, throwing him across the room again. He bounced off the floor a couple times before coming to rest against the far wall. The elite robot guards who had been designed and programmed to protect him from Team Go, specifically Shego, seemed confused with the situation and seemed to be hesitating. They was only programmed to fight Shego or her brothers.

Mastermind, though, stood back up. His guards surrounded him once again, but made no move against the redheaded hero. Kim took a moment to glance over at Ron, who had been recovering from his move while under the mind control, it had taken a lot out of him. He was near Mastermind and his robots now, but the evil genius paid him no heed, focusing on the green-eyed girl who was attacking him. Mastermind glanced at Kim who had paused for a second seeing Ron in such close proximity to the madman and his robots. Then Mastermind tasted something in his mouth. He brought his hand up and pulled it away from his face. It was blood he tasted, running both from his nose and his lip. This mere human, this puppet, had struck him and drew blood! A powerful rage filled him as he stood there, still feeling the pain from her blows and tasting his own blood. For the first time in many years his thought patterns changed and, just for an instant, Mastermind forgot about his hatred of Shego. "How dare you strike your Master!" he shrieked "For that insolence you will Die!" he yelled at his elite guard. "Kill her! Kill Kim Possible!" And the machines ran to engage her. Kim ignored the robots and was running at Mastermind again while dodging his guards. Her movements were too fast for the robots and she reached him again. To Mastermind it seemed she just appeared in front of him. He jumped at her sudden appearance, but recovered and swung at her again. She blocked his punch with ease and hit his gut, causing him to drop to his knees in pain.

His eyes were level with hers as she said. "I'm putting a stop to your plans. NOW!"

He looked back with pain and determination in his eyes and spoke with a raspy voice. "You're stopping nothing."

"We'll see about that!" and she gave him a chop across his jaw, knocking him to the floor. Just then one of the robot guards struck her, sending her across the room. She flipped backward and landed on her feet, charging toward him again. The robots assembled between Mastermind and Kim, trying to stop her from attacking their master while Mastermind slowly got back to his feet. Kim sprinted across the room, but as she reached the robots' formation she dropped to her back and began to slide. She slid in between the legs of the robots to reach Mastermind. When her slide brought her between the legs of the madman she kicked up, bringing a new kind of pain to the man. He slumped to the ground and didn't move. But, the elite robots were still trying to attack Kim and she no longer had Mastermind shielding her from their attacks. She would be forced to deal with them now. She spoke as she jumped over another attack. "Ron, can you please keep an eye on him while I deal with these?"

"Sure thing, K.P."

Kim concentrated on the elite robots now, confident in her partner's ability to watch over the fallen madman.

---------------------------------------------

Mastermind was grinning inside. Having fought Shego enough times he had learned a few things. Like the fact that you should wear a cup while you're trying to take over the world. Another is to have your jaw reinforced. Kim's attacks had done little damage to him, but he also realized he couldn't defeat her. So he did the next best thing. He took a dive. And as her fight with his elite robots drove her across the room he got back to his feet. Mastermind saw a movement to his side and turned his head to see the sidekick approaching him. He knew he couldn't beat Kim Possible, but the sidekick? In a fair fight? He was confident he could easily beat the blonde boy. "It's just you and me now, boy." He raised his fists and stood up straight, to tower over the boy. He prepared to attack. Ron looked nonchalant as he took a stance to fight. He didn't say a word, but looked at peace and a sword appeared in his hand. Then Ron's expression changed, and he wore a predatory smile while he began closing on Mastermind. The madman began backing away, eyes growing wide at the sudden appearance of a weapon in the boy's hand. "Who are you people?"

--------------------------------------

Doctor Director was yelling orders into her intercom. All the soldiers on the large Global Justice ship were being prepared to deploy as she shouted orders at them. The image of Shego fighting still played on her monitor as she yelled at her troops "I want Team A and Team B ready to deploy in one minute! I repeat one minute. Teams C and D will be deployed exactly thirty seconds later. All teams will be prepared to receive both casualties and the liberated hostages." She glanced at the screen to see Shego get struck again. "I want that madman arrested and those robots destroyed! I also want every person on that island evacuated to this ship and escorted to the infirmary for a complete examination! Especially Shego!" She paused, and added almost as an afterthought. "But don't tick her off while you're escorting her."

Just then Wade's voice rang out of her computer. "Doctor Director don't send anyone down to that island!"

How, exactly, this kid hacked into the Global Justice systems she didn't know. (He had actually used a back door, he was hacked into Mastermind's computers which still had an open line of communication with the Global Justice ship) But she recognized his voice. "Kid, I don't know why you are in Global Justice systems, but we will be arresting you shortly after we finish securing this island."

"That's what I'm saying! That island is a trap. There are enough explosives on it to level every structure on it and then some. Every soldier you send down becomes an instant hostage!"

This made her pause. If he was telling the truth then she couldn't risk sending anyone down. Dr. Director yelled into her intercom again. "All teams stand down! I repeat, all teams stand down!" Then she spoke at Wade. "If your right, kid, then what's keeping him from setting the explosives off any time he wishes?"

Wade's voice came through. "All those explosives are linked to the defensive mechanisms around the satellite. So, if anyone tampers with it, then the whole island goes up and everyone on it dies."

Dr. Director spoke softly "So that means the more people we send down, the more that will die when his plans are foiled." She paused then started yelling into the ship's communication system again. "I want every hovercraft we have available sent down to the island's main hangar. We need an emergency evacuation of that entire island STAT! I want that island cleared in 5 minutes!"

Wade's voice came out again. "Thanks for listening. I will make sure the people on the island know where to go."

She spoke to him again in a softer tone. A tone nobody else but him could hear. "But, what about the heroes, kid. What are they going to do?"

Wade was thinking about Kim and Ron's habit of always escaping at the last second when he spoke. "I'm sure they'll do what they've always done."

Dr. Director was thinking of Shego when she replied. "That's what I'm afraid of."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kim rushed at the elite robots with glee. She had a lot of pent up frustration right now and she and her fight with Mastermind had done little to alleviate it. The fight he had put up was not satisfying, not like her fights with her rival. Her thoughts focused on this fight as she dodged the first robot's attack with ease. She concentrated on this fight now, not worried in the slightest about Ron. Sure he would be able to handle Mastermind like he always did the other mad geniuses they encountered while Kim took out the muscle. She sidestepped another robot and spun around, trip-kicking it as she spun. She continued to spin, bringing her leg up and roundhousing another robot, sending it flying. A third robot threw a punch at her and her spin brought her inside its blow. She finished her spin by grabbing the wrist of the punching robot and kicking out her leg, sending the robot flying while its arm stayed in Kim's grasp. The robots hesitated for a second so she dropped the arm and chanced a glance at her partner. It seemed Mastermind was on his feet! But Ron was preparing to take him down again, and he had the Lotus Blade in his hand! No, he definitely wouldn't need her help, so she turned back to look at her robotic opponents again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mastermind was in hell. As he backed away from some sidekick with a sword fetish he glanced below and saw Shego was still fighting his forces in the room below, the green flashes proving her power. And here, in his control room, this new girl, this new hero, had physically beaten him. And now she was decimating his elite robots! All the while she had a look on her face that was far too familiar to him not to notice. He'd seen that look too many times on the other girl's face not to recognize it. The girl who haunted his dreams. Now he had two heroines decimating his forces. Ron approached him his own doom seemed to loom over him. The sidekick seemed hesitant to use the weapon on him, though, so he took a moment to watch the fighting. He could see one heroin above, the other below. Both jumping and fighting. They seemed so similar. And both were deadly to his forces. He was starting to see how obvious his defeat here really was. Somehow all his plans had started falling apart after that cursed Shego showed up. Like always. Still, if only he could launch that satellite he would still win this day. Or, maybe, he would rather have these heroes stay and stop the launch. Either way would work fine for him, as long as he wasn't on the island when it happened.

---------------------------------------------------------

Shego was sick of being on the defensive, she couldn't win if she didn't attack. So she made her move. After she dodged a kick from one of the BeBe robots she launched into a series of attacks against all three. She spun with a roundhouse which one dodged by jumping, move to a backhand another which was blocked. But she kept her momentum with a forward kick which actually struck the third robot, but did nowhere near the damage it would have if she wasn't so tired. She didn't care though. The BeBe she kicked fell backward, but kept its backward momentum and used it to roll to its feet. It used the same exact moves she would have used. And that was probably the most frustrating part of this fight for Shego. These robots weren't beating her, she was beating herself. Her anger let her press on, past her burning lungs and muscles, to keep fighting. She still had a lot more to do, even after these machines were defeated. Like defeating Mastermind for one, plus saving Kimmie and Drakken, and maybe clearing her name of the crimes that clone had committed. The thought that she was fighting to save the world flashed through her head, but she dismissed it. That wasn't why she was here. She didn't want to be a hero. She knows all too well what becomes of heroes.

She charged after the robot that had mimicked her roll as it got to its feet, the other BeBe robots following her movements, trying to attack her as she tried to attack their comrade. It stood up and put its arms up, ready to fight. She knew it was trying to trap her into attacking it and leaving herself open, and she used the knowledge to her advantage. She faked a strike forward, but swiveled around bringing her leg up. One of the BeBe robots behind her had leapt at her with a lunging kick, her foot caught it across its waist and she used the robot's momentum to throw it at its ally. As they crashed together she knew she only had a moment to concentrate on the last. Hands flaring she charged forward, claws flashing. The BeBe knew its comrades were incapacitated so it went purely defensive, blocking each attack by striking her forearms just above her flame, and blocking or avoiding her kicks. Shego was desperate, though, and did something they had yet to see from her. As it blocked another forward kick she used the moment to drop to her knees and brought her arms straight out. It reached down and grabbed both her arms while she concentrated, flames flaring up higher than she had used in years. She reached deep inside herself and used all her will to throw her power at her enemy. The BeBe cried out as it was at first covered then completely consumed by the green flame. The robot's cry was silenced so suddenly that it left ears ringing, there was nothing left of it. The release of so much power made Shego fall forward gasping for breath, supported by her arms and knees. She didn't even hear the other BeBe running at her from her side, getting momentum for a vicious kick. Shego cried out as its foot connected with her ribs. She heard a crack and she felt something inside her give. She flew, then rolled, across the room. When she stopped rolling only her determination and the adrenaline flowing through her veins allowed her to use one hand to push herself weakly to her feet, tears once again streaming from her eyes. Her eyes blurred and she fought a strong urge to start coughing as she raised one arm trying to assume some kind of stance to defend herself from the relentless machines. The two, then three, BeBe robots converged on her yet again. This time they would finish her.

------------------------------------------------------

Kim danced around her foes, dodging their quick attacks. It was five against one now, but the odds seemed fair to Kim as she blocked another attack. The suit Wade had given her made the evened the strength and protected her, so their blows seemed as if they was from normal people. She caught the fist of one robot and turned at her hip, using it's momentum to throw it into another robot. A third machine rushed her, arms outstretched, grabbing at her. She seized both the wrists of the robot and fought its strength for a moment. Then with an evil grin she kicked out, knocking the robot away from her but keeping its arms in her hands. Two down, four to go. One thing Kim was starting to notice was the fighting style these machines had. Their moves somewhat reflected her own. They were not copying her, but their moves were programmed to fight against Shego. Much like her skills had been honed fighting against the woman. Kim was using this knowledge against them, adjusting her attacks so she nearly, but not quite, copied Shego's style. This should leave the robots open to more attacks. And it was working.

Another robot lunged at Kim, and she jumped up, placing her hands on the robot's shoulders as she used it for leverage, pushing up and flipping forward. She kicked out with both legs and struck another robot in the chest, knocking it backward and rolling toward Ron and Mastermind. Kim started to yell a warning to Ron whose back was toward her, but there was no time. Then, miraculously, he jumped up as the robot passed harmlessly under his feet. The machine jumped up to charge at her again, but crumpled as Ron sliced it neatly in half before turning to face Mastermind once again.

"Sorry, Ron." she yelled.

"No problem, K.P. You're just keeping me on my toes."

As she turned back toward the three remaining elite guards she noticed they held back. Then, suddenly, all three of the machine's eyes flared red and they fired lasers at her. She threw up her hands to try and block, but a red and blue shield that suddenly formed around her absorbed the laser fire. It took her a second to realize what was happening, but when she did she smiled. "Spanking. Thank you Wade." She charged at the three remaining elite guards intent to finish them quick.

----------------------------------------------------

Ron stalked after Madman with the Lotus Blade in hand. He didn't really intend to use the blade on him. He wouldn't soil the mystical blade with this man's tainted blood. The madman kept backing away from him, and away from Kim and her battle with the elite robots. Ron kept after him, after all it was his job to capture the Evil Genius while Kim takes care of the rest. He heard something coming toward him from behind at high speed, so he instinctively jumped. It didn't occur to him that most humans wouldn't have been able to react so quickly. It seemed natural to him. He saw people do incredible things all the time. After he sliced the robot in half with the Lotus Blade he looked back at Mastermind, who wore a look of disbelief on his face. Then he heard Shego cry out on the floor below. He panicked! They had forgotten about the woman and her fight against the robots below! He ran over to look down upon her battle against the BeBe robots, momentarily leaving the mad genius unattended.

--------------------------------------------------

Mastermind was in disbelief. This Kim Possible and… and this guy seemed to be more competent than he would have believed possible. She was tearing through his elite robot guards like they was children's toys, and it seemed he could do the same if needed. It almost seemed like somebody had been training them for years, teaching them how to fight against super villains. It was in this instant a shocking thought went through Mastermind's head and his hatred of both Kim Possible and Shego grew immensely. It was this instant Ron left him unattended to look down into the room below. His hatred giving him motivation, he ran to the wall he had been steadily backing toward. He stomped on one of the tiles on the floor and it gave, so he dropped into the darkness as it closed up behind him and locked.

-------------------------------------------------

Shego was determined not to go down, and even as injured as she was she was still trying to fight. One BeBe robot lunged at her, and she jumped to the side, but winced as white pain flashed through her body. She held one arm at her side, protecting her ribs. The other was out, her hand flamed up, claws ready to attack. Another BeBe attacked from behind her, she twisted at her waist and spun her body, dodging the attack, but she cried out and stumbled as the pain stabbing at her from inside got worse. The robots seemed to take pause at her new behavior and she took that moment to wipe away the tears that were blurring her vision. Shego fought the pain however, her brain seeking desperately some way to defeat these machines. She had to win here. She just HAD TO. She took the momentary pause and her mind thought desperate thoughts. She gritted her teeth against the coughing that wanted to surge up and determined to launch another attack. She ran the couple steps between herself and the nearest BeBe robot and kicked at it's head. The other robots didn't bother to react as the one caught her leg at the ankle and held it. For the first time one of the BeBe robots spoke.

"You need this to fight." And then the robot used both its arms to break her leg. Shego cried out again, crumpling to the ground as the robot released her leg. Pain once again filling Shego, but it was not just physical. She was filled with sorrow as she realized she couldn't win this fight. Not alone. She braced herself for what would come next as she looked up at her killer. Something flew across her vision and the BeBe robot that stood over her buzzed for a second, then it fell into two pieces. Her gaze, along with the two remaining BeBe robots, followed the flying object to the hands of its owner. Ron Stoppable caught the boomerang as it returned to him, and it transformed to a sword! He saw her gazing up at him and he smiled down at her, looking like a buffoon. Then he concentrated and the sword flashed back to a boomerang. He threw it again and a BeBe robot who was just entering the room tried to dodge it, but the weapon followed Ron's thoughts, and cleaved the newcomer in half. Then it flew back toward its master. The two remaining BeBe robots upgraded Ron to the primary threat now, turning fully to look up and face him. As the sword returned to his grasp one of the robots extended its long arms, catching the handle as Ron did. The look on his face turned to shock as he couldn't pull the weapon away from the robot! They tugged back and forth for a few seconds. Shego was looking up and saw Ron, and behind him saw behind Kim. Kim Possible was free! And she was fighting Mastermind! They were free! Time slowed for that instant and she forgot about her pain and exhaustion as she watched Kimmie fight the robots. Shego's spirit filled with hope as she realized she wasn't alone anymore and they could yet save the day! The BeBe and Ron fought for a few seconds for his weapon, then it yanked the weapon from his grasp. He looked panicked as it retraced its arms with his weapon, but Shego, filled with hope, got an evil smile and rose up, slashing her claws across the back of the BeBe who was pulling in Ron's sword. The machine buzzed for a moment, then fell over with sparks shooting out of the large slash across its back. Shego stood there, breathing heavily from the effort it took for her to rise up. She held both her hands at her side now, flaming brightly. Looking really, really dangerous. No more fresh BeBes were coming in, so Shego turned on her good leg and glared at the last robot. It backed off, looking first at Shego, who should have been out of commission long ago, then up at Ron, who concentrated a moment and the Lotus Blade disappeared off the ground where the fallen BeBe had released it and reappeared in his hand. It decided at this moment that self preservation took priority over following Mastermind's orders, so it turned and ran out of the room. The Hive must live.

Shego watched in relief as the robot turned tail and ran. Then she looked up at Ron, who took a moment to smile and wave at her with a goofy look on his face. Then he turned and rushed off. She limped over to the rail surrounding the walkway around the retracting floor. She leaned against it and began coughing up blood. It felt so good to finally get some rest. She looked up to watch Kimmie tear apart the last remnants of Mastermind's insane plans. Then she started coughing again. She wiped the blood from her lips, wincing at the pain, as she finished and looked up again.

Suddenly the floor started retracting, opening to the chamber below, as an alarm started to sound in the room. A computerized voice could be heard over the alarm: "15 minutes until launch. Repeat. 15 minutes until launch" Shego pulled her legs over the railing to the walkway on the other side. She leaned against it as the floor retracted, opening to the large room below. Apparently the rocket launch was automatic, set to launch at a specific time. Nothing she'd done so far had halted it! The floor was nearly finished pulling itself apart and into the outer floor, scraping off the remnants of the many opponents who had fought her on the floor, and as it finished she saw the rocket itself start raising itself into view. As the large rocket came fully into view Shego thought to merely end its threat now. Still leaning against the railing she raised the arm on her non-hurt side, powering it up. Before she could release her plasma, though, a man's voice sounded out over the alarm. "NO!" he shouted. Shego looked around and a man appeared climbing up one of the ladders that skirted the wall to the floor below. He climbed out near Shego still yelling. "No, don't do that! Don't damage that rocket!"

She recognized the man. "Great" she thought sarcastically "It's Kimmie's dad." (remembered from the time she saw him in Kim's kitchen) She yelled at him "And why not? Are you suddenly all for Mastermind controlling the world?" she asked him in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm for not killing everyone on this island! And probably destroying the Global Justice ship as well! You had to see all the explosives lining this island. They're all linked to this rocket and the satellite's systems."

"WHAT?"

He continued "Yes. I connected them all myself. If anyone tampers with either the rocket or the satellite and they all go off, destroying the island and killing everything on it." He looked down as he said this, shame in his voice. "It was my idea. Well, my idea while under.."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it!" she interrupted him. "So, how long will it take to bypass?"

"About an hour…."

The computerized voice rang out: "Fourteen Minutes remaining until launch."

----------------------------------------------

Ron had heard Shego's distress and ran to the window to help, but after the last BeBe robot ran off he turned around and Mastermind was gone! Ron didn't regret helping the woman, but now he had to find where Mastermind went! "Now, where does Drakken always disappear to?" he asked himself. Then he figured it out, there must be a fake wall somewhere, like in his favorite game Everlot. Ron started to poke and prod everywhere on the wall looking for a lever or a walkway or anything that would show where the man ran off to. Then he heard the alarm start going off and the computerized voice sounded "Fifteen minutes to launch", so he decided to help Kim finish off the robots. After all, they're on an island. Where can the madman go?

--------------------------------------------------

Kim charged forward and into the midst of the three remaining elite guard. She was determined to destroy the last of the guard and rid the world of another of the Mastermind's creations. They had ceased their laser firing when they had seen that it was having no affect, and took a martial stance. Each of these was the best Mastermind could build, easily stronger and faster than any of his other creations and programmed with a half dozen martial arts. They was each built to be a killing machine, each one was easily a match for a small army, or even a superhero. And a cheerleader was taking them apart as if they was made of Leggo blocks. She stood in the middle of the three of them now, giving them a chance to attack. She ducked under a punch thrown by the one to her front, then hopped over a kick from the one behind her. She placed her hands down between her legs, placing them on the robots kicking leg and used the momentum to push herself off. She flew over their heads, landing a dozen feet away. Still smiling she motioned for them to attack her again. The three charged at her now and she met their motivation by charging back at them. The first one she reached kicked at her, she jumped over its kick while spinning around, and hit it with a flying roundhouse, knocking it across the room. Another swung a punch, Kim side-stepped it grabbing its wrist. She turned her hip and threw it across the room, momentarily making the fight one-on-one. The last one was trying to follow her quick motions but it couldn't, and as it tried a forward kick she used a move she'd thought of while under mind control (oh, she'd been thinking of a lot of ways she would beat them after she was released.) She saw the robot's leg swinging up and stepped forward, placing her foot on its knee. She used the momentum from its kick push herself into the air, she flew over its head, forward flipped, and came down with a heel-kick. Her heel came down on the robot's head and her momentum and strength crushed the head and then shoulders all the way into the robot's body, nearly at chest level. It buzzed once and fell over.

Just then an alarm started sounding off. A computerized voice rang out "15 minutes until launch." Kim knew what this mean. They hadn't stopped the launch! After all they'd done Mastermind could still win! She looked around for the madman, and he was nowhere to be found. She saw Ron poking the wall with the Lotus Blade, but no Mastermind. But the last two remaining robots were charging at her, so she had no time to question her friend. Ron stopped poking the wall and ran to help.

---------------------------------------------------

"AN HOUR?" Shego shrieked at him, then she began coughing for a few seconds. Dr. Possible took a step toward her, but she held him back by raising the hand she didn't have in front of her mouth. She looked up at him when she finished "Can't you do it faster?"

"That is doing it faster!" was his reply "To do it safely we would need at least 5 hours."

Just then Ron's little pink rodent ran up carrying the Kimmunicator. Dr. Possible motioned for it, and it ran to his leg and held up the device. Wade's face came on the screen "Dr. Possible! They're evacuating the base! You need to get to the hangar!"

"I know Wade. We got the word a few minutes ago. As far as I know I'm the last civilian left here."

"Thirteen minutes until launch!" the computer's voice said "Repeat. Thirteen minutes until launch."

Wade's voice spoke up again "Global Justice is evacuating from the hangar. You need to get there now before they leave without you!"

Dr. Possible was listening while he walked to a nearby control panel in the wall. He opened it and pressed a few buttons. A catwalk came out of the retracted floor leading to the rocket. Shego coughed a few times while watching him do it. Wade repeated his message. "You guys need to go to the hangar now!"

Dr. Possible turned to the young woman in front of him and spoke using his most stern fatherly voice. "You heard the man, young lady! Get to the hangar!"

Wade's voice came out of the Kimmunicator "What are you talking about? You both need to go!"

"I can't, Wade. Somebody needs to stay here and deactivate this rocket when everyone is safely away. And since I'm the only rocket scientist left here that makes me the best man for the job."

Shego's world was crashing down around her. She should have known something like this would happen from the moment she started playing hero. She had been trying so hard for so long to avoid her fate, but now that she had been driven, forced back onto the heroes path, the path she had followed long ago and had tried so desperately to leave, she was finding that path always led to the same destination. After years of fighting, she was finally accepting the inevitable and a strange peace filled her.

Dr. Possible's voice sounded again, he looked at Shego with a stern gaze, gained from nearly two decades of parenting "You need to get to the hangar Young Lady!"

Shego turned to him, wondering why he couldn't see what seemed so obvious to her. "Listen, Pops! You don't need to be lecturing me right now!" She pointed toward the window above "What you NEED to be doing is getting your DAUGHTER out of here!" Her message was clear and it stated the obvious. Kim wouldn't leave without her father. His stern gaze started to falter.

Just then Kim's voice rang out "Daddy? Is that you? I'm coming down!" She and Ron had made short work of the last robots and she finally had time to glance down to the room below.

James Possible held up his arms and shouted. "NO, Kimmie Cub! Don't come down! You need to get to the hangar!" He turned to Shego again, speaking softer "You should go too. You really need to get looked at."

Shego really doubted she could make it all the way to the hangar now, and she wasn't about to be seen as weak by being carried. She spoke to him with a tired voice, sick of arguing with this idiot over something so obvious. "Get your daughter and leave. Go before she comes down here and decides to stay."

Her voice sounded so firm and it left no room for argument. It reminded him so much of the woman he loved who was waiting for him at home. It also reminded him of his daughter. But he hadn't given up completely. He spoke to Shego one last time. "You should go. If you stay here you'll die."

"I know." Shego's voice came out nearly silent, in a strange tone. "It's what heroes do."

Kim's voice rang out again "Daddy? Shego? I'm coming down!"

"Get out of here, Princess!" Shego snarled up at her, making Kim pause. "You don't want to be here for what comes next!"

Dr. Possible ran to a doorway, hidden neatly in the wall, with Rufus and the Kimmunicator in hand. (he had used the hidden door often while making the rocket for Mastermind)

"Twelve Minutes until Launch. Repeat. Twelve minutes until Launch"

Kim was looking down at Shego, who was looking up at her. James Possible arrived in the control room and pulled Ron to Kim. He explained the about the evacuation and the explosives. Ron reacted to the news by grabbing Kim's shoulder. "Your dad's right, we have to go K.P.!"

Kim didn't budge, still looking down "But what about Shego?"

Her dad answered "She's made her decision! Now we have to go!"

Kim didn't want to leave. For some reason she felt she should be the one staying. Her eyes locked with Shego's and even from that distance she searched her rival's eyes, searching the emotions she could see there, looking for any doubt, any reluctance, and she could find none. Shego had made up her mind. Her dad's voice and Ron's insistent tugging on her shoulder finally snapped her mind away from Shego and reminded her of her family and friends. Her life. The thoughts of her parents, brothers, friends and even Bonnie flashed through her mind and after another moment of staring into the woman's eyes she turned her back on Shego, leaving the woman to her fate. Kim Possible ran down the hallway with her father and Ron toward the hangar. Toward her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego had looked into Kimmie's eyes, reading the thoughts going through her head. She had known what the girl was thinking, and was glad to finally see her leaving with her dad and Ron. Some small part of her didn't want to see them leave, but a strange feeling passed through her as she thought they would be safe.

She told herself she was glad she wouldn't have to look at their faces anymore. She was also glad nobody else was here. Had anyone seen the exchange between herself and Kim's dad and then even Kim herself, they would no doubt think she was going soft. She just hoped nobody would ever find out how soft she had gotten.

"Eleven minutes until launch. Repeat. Eleven minutes until launch" Shego figured 5 more minutes should be long enough for them to get out. Mastermind was always a little tricky, better not wait until the last minute to break this thing. Then she leaned against the rail as another coughing fit took hold of her.

-----------------------

Kim, Ron and her dad was running down the hallway toward the hangar and they saw a figure burst through the doors leading from there. Kim recongnized him immediately. It was Dr. Drakken. He had volunteered to go back and look for stragglers. Specifically his associate.

He ran to them "You must hurry! The last Global Justice craft is waiting to take off. We're the only ones left!" Then he looked around. "Wait! Where's She..." His voice stopped for a moment then it turned dark. "Don't tell me you left her there!"

Kim grew impatient "We don't have time for this!" she picked the man up and physically carried him out over her shoulder.

They ran out into the hangar with the Global Justice pilot yelling at them.

"Ten minutes remaining until launch. Repeat Ten minutes remaining until launch"

"I'm already supposed to already be gone!" the pilot yelled "Chief Director's gonna have my backside! Get in!"

They ran to the hovercraft, but Drakken still gave them trouble. "I'm not getting in that thing and leaving Shego behind!"

Kim knew exactly how he felt. She felt the same way, probably worse. She didn't want to leave her behind either. But Kim was cursed with smarts enough to know she couldnt stay "Fine, Drakken, stay if you want! I'm sure it will make Shego feel SO much better if she can watch you burn up just before she does!"

Drakken was silenced. In that moment she had sounded so much like Shego. He got in the vehicle.

----------------------------------------

Betty Director watched the screen that still showed Shego on it (the systems had been ordered to follow Shego by Mastermind and he had never had the chance to change that.) She would never forget the exchange between Shego and the Possible family. "She'd have made a fine agent."

The last pilot was taking off with less than 10 minutes to spare, and Shego would, no doubt, not wait much longer to destroy the rocket. From her looks, Betty doubted she could stay conscious for that long. They had to move the Global Justice HQ away from the island so she told the pilot to just fly a safe distance away from the island and dock with the HQ after the imminent explosion was over. Dr. Director was proud of the bravery that last pilot showed waiting so long for the last civilians on the island. But he was really going to get it the next time she saw him.

-------------------------------------------

Her time was almost up and Shego took a moment to look back over her life. Her thoughts passed over her brothers for a moment, then her few friends, and finally her rival. She had no regrets. She had a sense of peace she had not felt in years and it washed over her as she accepted the inevitable. Shego limped down the catwalk, and as she reached the rocket a coughing fit hit her so bad she had to lean against the rocket to remain standing. As her coughing fit ended she heard "Five minutes remaining until launch. Repeat. Five minutes remaining until launch." It was time. Before she slashed the side of the rocket open she thought for another moment. This was it. But the woman felt no reluctance now. After all, she had always known she would die young and beautiful. And alone.

She slashed the side open and nothing happened. She pried a part of the outer hull off the rocket and still nothing happened. Then she saw it, just inside the cover of the outer hull. It was the Fusion Compressor from the science center. That was when she had started acting soft and saved Kimmie. The main component of the fusion compressor looked a lot like an oil filter from a car and Shego used a finger on her non-hurt side to slice it out. She stood there a moment holding the device in her hand. The rocket was disabled and Mastermind's plan was definitely foiled now. And still nothing happened. It seemed sorta anti-climactic. Shego dared to hope "Maybe.."

"CLICK"

The entire island was consumed by the explosion and Shego's world became fire and pain... and, finally... darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

This is a Kim Possible fanfic. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters within, Disney does. Please don't sue me.

-------------------------------------------------------------

They flew away from the island as fast as the hovercraft would allow. The Global Justice Headquarters ship had moved back a safe distance, so they were ordered to just get clear of the explosion and dock after the shockwave passed. When the explosion went off it sucked their breath out of their lungs. Then each person gasped at the size of the fireball, even as far away as they was the explosion looked huge. The pilot spoke "Brace yourselves." and the wind hit the craft, rocking it. The heat coming from the explosion seemed unbearable for a moment before the wave finally passed. The air had been heated to such a degree that they all felt their skin burning. As she watched the huge fireball Kim's thoughts went back to Shego. The women she had left to die just so she could have her perfect little life.

As the huge cloud the explosion caused started to settle Drakken was the next to speak. "Turn this thing around, we're going back!"

The pilot thought differently. "No can do, my orders come from Dr. Director herself, we are to return ot the Global Justice command ship."

"I don't care what your orders are! We're going back for Shego!"

This startled Kim. She didn't want to see what would be left of anyone after an explosion like that. "Cool it, Drakken, Nothing could have survived that."

"Kim Possible. You think you know everything, but you're wrong! You know nothing about Shego! I think she has a good chance of surviving! And if you don't turn this thing around right now I will consider you all accomplices to her murder!" He pulled a gun out of his lab coat (where does he always get those?). He sat in the back of the hovercraft, beside Ron but kept arms distance away. "You may not know it, but I am merciless with anyone who does harm to my friends!" He waved the gun around to back off Kim and Ron and even James, before having it come to rest pointing at the pilot.

The pilot was speechless, slowing the craft down while staring at Drakken. Kim got ready to react, but there was little she could do inside a hovercraft. Ron looked at Drakken, then he looked at the gun. He felt 2 things when he studied the gun. One was extreme embarrassment, he recognized that this was the same type of pistol that Drakken had used against him before, and also noticed that it was full of water. Smarty-Mart sells them in twelve packs in the toy section. Two was a realization that if Drakken would go to such an extreme measure then maybe he did know something that they didn't. His eyes locked with Drakken's for a second and he saw the desperation there, Drakken realized Ron knew it was a bluff. Ron turned to Kim and the Pilot "You better do what he says! He's not bluffing!"

Drakken realized he wasn't being given away and gained an evil sneer. "Yes! Do it now or I'll be forced to start firing!"

Kim had also noticed it was a water pistol, but inside she hoped the man was right. She turned to the pilot "Better do what he says! You can't follow Dr. Director's orders if you're dead!"

This shook the pilot, so he finally turned the craft around. They zoomed back toward the island, the pilot was hoping that the madman would just get off when they arrived so he could go back to the command ship. Moments later they circled the island. The devastation was incredible. The island was totally leveled, all the trees and plants were burned up. The only things remaining standing was some burnt tree stumps and some of the steel frame belonging to the structure of the main fortress, the steel beams were warped and partially melted. Smoke was still rising from nearly everything that had been caught in the blast. Charred smoking debris was everywhere and they all felt a little dread. Even if she could have survived an explosion like this (which blasted everything to the ground and even melted steel) the chances of finding anything in this mess was almost zero. But Kim was getting into it now, so she ordered the pilot to fly them around the island. They made one pass, then another when Kim ordered him to try flying farther away from the structures, figuring maybe the woman had tried to get away. They circled the beach once when they saw her lying partially in the water. Kim pointed "Down there! She's down there!" all eyes followed her point and Drakken started yelling to land, but he didn't have had to say a word. The pilot, like so many others lately, felt he owed the woman his life. He would gladly take a few butt-chewings to try and help her. They landed and everyone but the pilot ran out to where Shego lie. She was almost naked (all her clothing had burnt off except for a few scraps of Kevlar.) She had several nasty looking gashes running across her body, including one running from her waist across her stomach up to her ribs. One of her arms and a leg had bent in an impossible way and she was clearly not breathing. This was where she had been thrown by the force of the explosion. They ran out to pull her out of the water, but James and Ron pulled their hands back the instant they touched her.

"Ahh!" they both shouted, pulling their hands back and shaking them. "She's so hot!"

Kim's dad was in shock "How can she be this hot? I don't even see any burns!"

Drakken replied quickly "She doesn't burn! It's a side-effect of her power. But we must revive her quickly somehow!"

She had burnt them with a mere touch. (but at least the water had stopped hissing.) James Possible was a rocket scientist though, he was no stranger to severe burns. "We have to cool her down! Do you have a burns kit in your craft?"

The pilot answered by digging out a case about three times the size of a briefcase. Kim and Drakken (each wearing hand protection) drug Shego to the edge of the sand, her lower half still remained somewhat in the water, to try and cool her. The Pilot ran the medical case to them, and James threw it open, grabbing out some icepacks, throwing one each to Ron, Kim and Drakken before taking one himself. "Shake these up!" They did started shaking them when the pilot ran over with the fire extinguisher and James turned to him "Good Thinking!" He started to spray Shego, his main priority being to cool her down. They placed the icepacks on her, and they quickly started melting, but the chemicals in them fought against the heat. Once she cooled enough to touch Kim and Ron started checking for vitals, and found none. Drakken stepped toward them and James got in his way.

Drakken's voice came out like a threat. "Out of my way, James. I'm a doctor!"

"You're a robotics expert, Drew. Kim and Ron summer at the hospital with her mother."

Drakken could not argue with his logic. He stood back and let the kids try and revive his friend.

Ron let Kim look over the almost naked Shego. They straightened out her arm and leg while Drakken pulled a bandage out of his lab coat for the particularly nasty gash. (which had cauterized the moment it was made.) Both Kim and Ron knew CPR, so he just watched her as she checked Shego for any vitals and found none. Kim's look became panicked as she kept checking, she had thought to try CPR but the moment her hands touched Shego's ribs they all moved! She couldn't try to start her heart again without doing even more damage! Shego wasn't breathing, had no heartbeat and Kim had no idea of what damage the gash and intense heat from the explosion had done to her. Kim wanted to help Shego but there was just so much damage she had no idea where to even start. She looked up at Ron desperately.

Ron spoke "Try breathing for her!"

"But what about her heart, Ron? That's no good if her heart isn't beating! And we can't do anything about that because of her broken ribs!"

Ron pulled out the Kimmunicator. He pulled a cover off the back revealing two metallic discs. "Wade modified this to be a defibrillator if needed, Kim. I wouldn't go on missions without some kind of first aid."

Drakken spoke up at this "Yeah, That's right. I also have some medical supplies for missions with Shego." He pulled a needle out of his coat and handed it to Ron. "Here. It's adrenaline." They all looked at him funny. "What? Shego and I routinely go on missions where we get shot at! Is it so surprising I would have a few medical supplies?"

Ron shot her up. (While they spent their summers in the hospital Kim had spent a lot of her time with her mother but Ron usually got stuck helping in the emergency room. It was usually extremely scary, but at the same time very educational.) Kim had tilted her head back, breathing into her mouth. Every few breaths Ron would say "clear" and Kim would back off long enough for him to shock her. Kim and Ron didn't let up, but to Kim it seemed like they was having no effect. It was in this instant that she remembered looking into Shego's eyes before they had evacuated the base, and remembered the emotions she had seen there. She hadn't recognized it at the time, because she had never seen that emotion in her eyes before. Not Shego's eyes. But she now realized what it was. It was resignation. Acceptance. Shego had given up. She had stopped fighting and accepted her fate. But Kim wasn't about to accept it! Not when she was just starting to… like the mysterious woman. As they kept trying to revive her Kim started getting mad. How dare she give up! The woman had never stopped fighting before and Kim wouldn't accept her doing it now! She even started yelling at her, startling those who stood around them. Kim continued breathing for her, kneeled beside her, and yelling at her to fight when Ron said "clear". After an unknown time with Kim breathing for her and yelling at her and Ron using the Kimmunicator to try and start her heart, it finally started beating. And it kept beating. But the fight wasn't over yet. Kim kept breathing into her mouth even though Ron volunteered to take over. She wasn't giving up, so she wouldn't let Shego give up either. When she finally started breathing on her own Kim stayed kneeling beside her, ecstatic. She felt never felt like more of a hero than in this instant. They didn't even notice the other Global Justice craft had pulled up beside them. Nor had they noticed the medical personnel approaching from behind with a stretcher and lots of small machines. They loaded Shego onto the stretcher and started attaching hoses and I.Vs to her and Kim knew she'd live. She knew now that Shego had started fighting once again. Mastermind's final plan had failed. Shego would live.

--------------------------------------------------

Shego was filled with peace. She had never felt such peace, if flowed through her and completely filled her. She wanted to be like this forever. She thought she could hear her mother's voice calling her on. She heard her father's voice as well. She remembered her love for them and started going toward them. But then she heard another voice, distant at first, but it kept getting louder, more insistent. It took her a moment to recognize the voice, then it shook her feelings of serenity. This voice wasn't telling her anything peaceful or serene. It was telling her to fight! That same annoying voice she'd been hearing for years. It raised an anger in her. It gave her the will to fight! So she did!

----------------------------------------------------

Both hovercraft came back with the heroes in tow. All of them. They rushed Shego to their infirmary while everyone cleared the hallways, both the Global Justice people and the freed hostages taking in their breath as the sight of the fallen woman. They had all known she was dead, had watched her get swallowed by the flames on the monitors and televisions before Mastermind's broadcast went dead. They had seen and felt the explosion, even from this distance. To see her alive, even in this condition, was beyond amazing! It was a miracle. Dr. Director was not surprised, though. She had hoped and even said a silent prayer for Kim Possible to bring the woman back alive somehow. After all, Kim Possible can do anything.

They wasn't out of the woods yet, though, she spoke into her communicator "Bob, steer this thing to the nearest heavy trauma center and max out the speed. Susan I need you to clear our airspace with federal authorities and local airports." She followed the medics as they rushed Shego to their infirmary and hoped they could keep her alive long enough to get her to a real medical facility.

-----------------------------------------------------

Wego tried speeding up the hovercraft again while they watched the image on the small television in horror. The twins were crying now as they watched their sister tell these people to get to safety.

Hego knew it was useless, but he couldn't remain silent while he watched his sister sacrifice herself. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

Mego just shot him a glance but didn't say a word.

They all sucked in their breaths as they watched the flames consume her. Then the screen went black and was silent for a few seconds. The boys were silent too. A reporter came on, he was apparently on the Global Justice ship. The image on the screen was showing the huge explosion level the island. He spoke solemnly. "Ladies and gentlemen, what you are looking at now is the remnants of the explosion that the heroin Shego volunteered to stay in to stop the final components of Mastermind's plan to rule the world. I would like to stress that this was not a hoax, everything you've been watching on your television has been real." The camera zoomed in to show the steel girders and beams on the frame start to warp and buckle from the intense heat and force. "I can only pray she could somehow survive devastation like this, because it would take a miracle for anything on the island to still be alive" A secondary explosion rocked the screen, throwing debris in all directions.

Hego spoke up, trying to calm his twin brothers. "She'll be alive. She has to be!"

Mego spoke up "Look! The Global Justice command ship!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

The nurses and doctors pulled the curtain around the bed, isolating them with their patient. Dr. Director was the only non-medical person still there.

"How bad is she?"

The doctor looked at her with a terrified look on his face. "HOW BAD IS SHE? She shouldn't even be alive! And I have no idea why she is!" He turned back to help the nurses while he kept talking to Dr. Director "Her body's core temperature is still way too high and from what I've been told when she was found she gave 2 people burns from just touching her! The blood must have been boiling in her veins! Her lungs have been pierced by her ribs and she has… so many broken bones. It's anyone's guess what other kinds of internal injuries or nerve damage she has!"

She tried to calm him "Do your best. She's tough. I'm sure she'll pull through"

Her communication device beeped. She picked it up and pushed a button "Dr. Director, a Global Justice craft containing the rest of Team Go has docked in hangar C."

Dr. Director asked quickly, running out of the medical bay. She knew the boys seen what she had. "Are the pressure doors to C open? If not open them now!"

"The inner doors cannot be opened until the outer ones are closed. We are closing them now."

Dr. Director was almost to Hangar C with a half dozen Global Justice members behind her when the still-closed steel doors leading to hangar C crashed in. Hego's blue-glowing form stepped through the hole with his brothers behind him.

Dr. Director just pointed at the door and yelled at him "You're Paying for That!"

Hego towered over the woman, causing the agents behind her to cower. His voice boomed "WHERE'S MY SISTER?"

She didn't budge "Your sister is alive, barely, and assuming the vibrations you made by destroying Global Justice property hasn't already killed her we are rushing her to the hospital!"

The big man softened. "She's alive?" he turned to his brothers "See! I told you she would be ok! She's alive!" the other members of Team Go looked thrilled. By now the racket caused some others, including Kim to arrive at the scene. Hego kept talking "Is she awake?"

Dr. Director answered "I told you she's barely alive. Hanging on by a thread. We're taking her to the closest heavy trauma center which seems to be… "she looked at a handheld device "Middleton."

Hego was taken aback "No. She's going to Go City! The doctors there know her! They've treated her before!"

"Look, This report says Middleton has a heavy trauma center AND an extensive neurology department. Go City doesn't have that!"

"She doesn't need it! Just get her to Go City Hospital! The doctors know her there! They've treated her before!" He left no room for argument.

Dr. Director paused. Shego was a… unique patient to say the least. Who's to say the doctors there didn't know a lot more about her physical characteristics than anyone else on the planet. Maybe it was worth keeping her in the medical bay another hour to take her to doctors who knew her better.

Kim saw her pause, she didn't know why but she jumped in. "She's going to Middleton!"

Both Dr. Director and Hego turned to look at her, surprised she had joined the argument. Kim continued. "Look! Her blood was boiling in her veins! She was THROWN by an explosion which leveled the entire island! Her body was heated to who-knows-how-many degrees! Who knows what kind of damage that did to her nervous system? SO unless you want to chance having your sister in a COMA for the rest of her life maybe you want to take her to the place where one of the best brain surgeons on the planet works! (her mother, of course)

It was the coma that did it. Hego bowed his head and quit speaking. Mego stepped forward pulling out his Cell Phone. "I'm gonna call Dr. Brown and Dr. Jenson. Maybe they can fly out to Middleton."

While Mego was on the phone Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and the Wego twins stepped forward "Where's Shego at?"

Dr. Director took charge of the conversation again "She's in the medical bay, but nobody is allowed to see her at this point."

"But she'll be ok, right?"

"Yeah." Dr. Director lied "I'm sure she'll be fine."

---------------------------------------------

Ron, James Possible and Dr. Drakken had been escorted to the infirmary and treated like any of the other mind controlled. Ron and Dr. Possible got treated for the burns on their hands while being checked for other injuries. Dr. Drakken and Dr. Possible, like most of the other long-term hostages, showed severe signs of dehydration, malnutrition and exhaustion from being overworked. Kim was staying with her father most of the time, and Ron was too before they were told to talk with Dr. Director. Drakken was left alone, however, staring at a curtain they had drawn around one special patient. He heard the steady beeping of the machines over the sometimes panicked voices of the nurses and doctors. Those beeps seemed to calm him while he examined his life and made several hard decisions about his future.

-------------------------------------------------------

By the time they arrived at the Middleton Hospital Dr. Brown and Dr. Jenson were waiting on them. They had both seen Shego on the news and had both been waiting for her at Go City Hospital on the chance she would arrive there. Some kid named Wade had called the hospital, had them paged, and had a helicopter waiting on the roof to take them to Middleton. It seemed Shego had lived, somehow, but was being rushed to Middleton instead. Neither doctor hesitated to climb on board. The Global Justice doctor and nurses looked extremely relieved while wheeling the bed they had turned into a portable emergency room just for Shego. She was still alive and now they was at a real facility with real equipment. Kim's mom was waiting on the roof as well. When James got off the transport she ran to him in tears, hugging him close. She had thought for a moment that she would lose him during his exchange with Shego. She looked into his eyes. "I've missed you so much! I couldn't live if something happened to you!"

James hugged his wife tightly "I missed you too, Dear." Kim ran up to both of them and joined the hug.

After a few tearful, silent moments Kim's mother spoke up as the Doctor in her kicked in, she looked into her husband's eyes. "Honey, I'm sorry, but I have to go. They want me there while she's being operated on."

He understood "Of course they need you, honey, you're the best. Take care of her."

She smiled while stepping out of his arms. "I will. She gave me back my family." Then she ran down the stairs leading to the ER with the other doctors.

Shego was on the table for over 30 hours, with teams of 6-8 doctors at times trying to stabilize her. By the time the operation was over each of the doctors was a hero in their own right. When her brothers were allowed to see her she lay there comatose, connected to those familiar machines. It was Mrs. Possible's job to inform them. "Boys, your sister underwent an extreme amount of damage to her cranium, and there was a lot of swelling. Not to mention the damage done to her spine and entire nervous system when she was superheated and then thrown by the explosion. We're hoping she will recover from the damage, but there is no guarantee that she will ever wake up again or what condition she will be in if she should awake."

Hego looked her in the eyes. "She'll be fine, doc. She just needs her family near her." So they took their posts in her room. Each boy grabbing a chair and getting comfortable. The one of the twins turned to his brothers. "I'll go first." With this the other boys left, even one of the twins left, so the boy could have his privacy while he talked to his sister amidst the sound of the beeping machines.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Director kept the command ship near hospital during the operation. She had supervised the offloading of the people whom Mastermind had kept prisoner for an unknown amount of time. She read the reports about the military base Team Go had freed from the clutches of Mastermind's drugs. Apparently that base had been his backup plan should the satellite somehow get destroyed. He would have used it to launch an attack against America, then the world. It was fortunate that Team Go had stumbled upon it when they had. When she received word that the main operation was over and Shego was resting, still unconscious, in one of the rooms the hospital reserved for high-risk critical condition patients Dr. Director got up. It was time for her to go to work. There was a lot of loose ends that needed to be wrapped up before this business was concluded, and that was why Dr. Director was in charge of Global Justice. It wasn't her field time, or how gifted she was at being an agent. It was because she knew how to close a case. Thoroughly. She pushed an intercom "Send in Lipsky."

Dr. Drakken was escorted into her office by 2 large guards. He was still a little weak from his captivity didn't struggle as they marched him to Dr. Director's office and sat him down in front of her desk. They chained him to his chair and she ordered the guards to leave him alone with her. He wore only a grey outfit now, having been stripped of his lab coat. She sat in her higher chair, looking down at the blue scientist. This is the part she always hated, talking down to people. But it was part of the job. "Drew Lipsky, also known as Doctor Drakken.."

He cut her off "I had nothing to do with any of this! I was kidnapped and drug to that island like everybody else!"

"We're not here to discuss you, Drakken." she chose to use the name he preferred. She didn't bring him here to be humiliated. "We're here to discuss your relationship with Shego and how it will affect the vast number criminal charges directed at both you and her."

Doctor Drakken was in shock. After all Shego had done they were already gathering evidence against her? Dr. Director kept talking "Keep in mind that the answers you give here may directly affect any charges directed against you, and thus how long you will be staying in prison. Or, if your answers are correct, you may not even have to see a prison cell."

Dr. Drakken couldn't stay sitting for this. He stood up as best his chains would let him "You expect me to turn evidence against Shego after what she's done? Well, you can forget it! Go ahead and put me on the witness stand and I'll tell them that she's innocent of whatever you're charging her with! I will say that I used mind control on her!" The charges that would be directed against him for even making this statement was enormous. He was basically throwing himself to the wolves for her. The man was loyal. Betty liked that. (but couldn't show it of course.)

She continued "Our records show that you only used mind control on her once. Maybe twice with that shampoo incident."

He smiled "Then I'll tell the jury that I used mind control on her and say nothing else! Let THEM draw their OWN conclusions about where or when!" They locked gazes for a moment and his held. An open statement like this, by itself, could hang an unbiased jury. And good luck finding any jury that isn't biased toward Shego right now.

She keyed her intercom and the guards came in. "Get him out of my office!" They led the still smiling doctor back to the infirmary where he was being held until all the symptoms from his time under Mastermind was gone. Once she was alone Dr. Director allowed herself to smile. She had been worried about how Drakken would react at first, but that was one loose end she considered tied. Just then the intercom buzzed "Dr. Director, one of the released hostages, a Doctor Porter from the Middleton science center, is on the line for you." Betty sighed, there was still so much work to do before this case would be closed. She picked up the phone and took a tone she used when dealing with civilians. "Hello?"

----------------------------------------------------

The next day the news on every channel and newspaper was the same. Team Go is Back! Every morning talk show had somebody praising either Team Go or Shego or both. Global Justice agents were being interviewed about how she saved them in the hovercraft, the videos showing Shego fighting her clone were being aired, showing how she had saved Kim from the clone. Different parts of the battle between Team Go and the military people and even the huge robot was shown (This footage was captured both by journalists who had arrived early and hid from the fight and also by the security equipment on the base itself.) Of course different parts of Shego's fight in Mastermind's base was shown. Everyone was declaring how grateful they felt toward the family of heroes who had saved the world. Oprah even had the soldier who had gunned her down at point blank range (he broke down to tears). The basic theme of all these shows was similar. The world loves a hero and had missed Team Go. And everyone was glad they were back. In Go City people crowded in the street celebrating as if they had won some kind of national sporting event. By the end of the day you could barely tell that they had ever quit doing world saving missions. Of course Team Go refused to comment on any of this nor did they attend any of these events or shows. They would not leave their sister's side as she lay comatose, and the world understood, even getting more sympathy for Shego. And as the days turned into weeks the news slowly died down and reporters quit coming to bother them and the brothers simply waited. Just like last time. They never left her alone. But this time they had new company.

---------------------------------------------------

For Kim life was back to normal. But some minor things seemed to have changed. People were used to her saving the world. And now it seemed to Kim that they almost expected it. Kim had never asked for anyone's appreciation for doing the things she's done, but it seemed when it was somebody else who saved the day people almost looked down on her for not meeting their expectations. She tried not to notice it at first, but it became more and more prevalent. As she got her life back to normal she went to the mall with Ron. They shopped in Club Banana like always, going through the upcoming season's wardrobes. Kim and Ron were still checking out the newer fashions, which were always kept near the door to draw in customers. Some of the people from school were in the back of the store, apparently checking out some of the older fashions. Specifically the Kim Style. They hadn't even noticed Kim had enter the store.

A female voice said: "Look, Guys! It's Kim Style!"

A different female voice said: "Yeah, a style to be rescued in!"

Monique and Ron pulled her close and Ron spoke "Just ignore them."

Monique added "They're jerks anyways. They just come in and window shop all day and never buy anything. What do you think of the new bikinis?"

Then another female voice rung out: "Look. I'm a hero until it becomes life or death, then I run out and leave somebody else to die!"

That comment hit too close to home and Kim stormed out of the shop, forgetting she still held some of the bikinis she and Monique were judging. The alarms went off and a passing guard instantly grabbed Kim. It took Monique twenty minutes of explaining with the security personnel before they let Kim go. This made Kim think. If she and Monique hadn't been such close friends she would probably be going to prison for shoplifting. It seemed so easy to fall.

The following day she was shopping at the Food Store with her mother. They had finished buying their produce and frozen foods and stood line to pay. An old lady saw Kim standing patiently in line with her mother and approached them. "Aren't you the young lady who's always fighting with that green woman I saw on television…?"

"Shego?" Kim said

The old lady said "Ahh, yes, Shego. Aren't you the young lady always fighting with her?"

"Yeah" Kim said without thinking "We've fought a lot…."

The old lady cut her off with a glare of anger. "How could you?" Then she stormed off as fast as her old legs could carry her.

Kim reached out a moment, then said softly in her direction: "But, it wasn't like that…." Her mom just hugged her close.

Then the following day in school Kim and Ron walked the hallways. Kim talked to Wade on the computer in her locker (which they planned on removing soon.) They walked around a corner and saw a few cheerleaders with Brick and a few football players standing in the hallway joking and laughing. As Kim walked by Bonnie's voice rang out. She spoke to the flock of "friends" she had gathered around. "Hey guys, How many Kim Possibles does it take to stand there and do nothing while a REAL hero saves the world?"

That was the last straw. Kim spun on her heel without missing a beat, grabbed Bonnie and slammed her back against a nearby locker. She glared into Bonnie's eyes and said in a dark tone "Finish that sentence!"

Bonnie may ridicule Kim's fashion sense, and even her abilities as a cheerleader, but she had absolutely no illusions about what would happen in a fight between herself and Kim Possible. Her face paled and she said nothing. They had all seen her beat up small armies, so even Brick was hesitant to act. It was silent for a moment until Ron grabbed Kim's shoulder and pulled her away from the scared girl. "Come on, Kim. Lets skip last period."

Kim realized what she was doing and released Bonnie. She shook her head as Ron led her out to the parking lot. It almost seemed like some sort of plot. Another plan thought up by Drakken and Shego to break her spirit. She knew it wasn't the case, but still, she felt the need to confront the woman. She asked Ron to drop her off at the hospital.

"Ok, K.P. how long are we staying?"

"I'm staying, Ron. There's just something I need to work out. Mom's on shift so I can ride home with her. I appreciate the ride there though."

Ron was a little confused, but he knew his friend has had a rough time since they had helped Shego stop Mastermind's plans of world conquest. He had been spending a lot of time with Kim, but if she wanted to be alone he would give her the space she wanted. "If you say so, K.P. but if you need me or just want a ride just call."

As they pulled up to the hospital they noticed a lot of guards. They had the parking lot blocked off and checked every vehicle before it was allowed to enter. Kim turned to Ron: "Here is fine, Ron, no need to go through all that just to drop me off. Thanks for the ride." She got out and approached the checkpoint.

One of the guards approached her as she walked up. "Can I help you, Maam?"

"I'm going to the hospital. My mother works here."

The guard pulled out a clipboard "Name please?"

"Kim Possible."

The guard looked up quickly. "Oh! You're Kim Possible?" He spoke into a handmike. "Kim Possible is at the front gate, Maam."

A female voice came from the speaker "Keep her there, I will be right out."

Kim waited less than a minute before Dr. Director approached her at the gate. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

As they walked into the hospital together Kim turned on the woman "What's the sitch with all the security?"

Dr. Director paused in her walking and looked at Kim. "We have a known hero who has infiltrated the criminal community for years. We are preparing for any possible reprisals."

Kim raised an eyebrow "She wasn't infiltrating them."

"Yes, I know." Dr. Director replied "But to many criminals it may seem like that is the situation. Especially since she was recently seen on live television saving the world from an evil scientist."

Kim couldn't argue with her logic. Basically you can't guess what a "mad" scientist might do. Dr. Director continued talking but with a quieter tone. "Also, her clone escaped."

"WHAT?" Kim exclaimed, causing Dr. Director to shush her.

"If you cannot keep your voice down I will stop this conversation." By then they reached the elevator. They paused after pushing the button and stood in silence. Dr. Director continued once they were inside. "As I said, the clone escaped and we have to assume that she will go after Shego while she is at her weakest. Not to mention the fact that we've seen no evidence on what happened to Mastermind."

Kim certainly understood the cause for so much security. In fact, she felt she should help, after all, she felt it was partially her fault Shego was here. "Your guards may not be enough if that clone arrives. Maybe I can help." She figured she could keep the suit somewhere she could change into it to help.

Dr. Director smiled "I thought you may feel that way. Her brothers are staying in her room to guard her." That wasn't really why they was there, but while they WAS there they WAS actually guarding her, so it was half true. "Maybe your presence can allow them more time to rest. They're doing shifts." Then the elevator dinged and they stepped out. "Her room is 205." Dr. Director got back in the elevator as the doors closed leaving Kim alone. She walked down the hallway and opened the door. Hego was busy watching the television while talking to his sister describing what was happening. It just happened there was a Fearless Ferret marathon (his favorite show).

He looked up as Kim opened the door. "Hello Kim. I heard what you and Ronald did for Shego after the explosion. I would like to thank you."

Kim dismissed it "I really didn't do too much, It was mostly Ron. And Drakken. If it wasn't for him we never would have went back for her. He even pulled a gun on us."

Hego chuckled "Yeah, so I heard. They confiscated the water pistol from him later." He paused then asked "So, is there anything I can do for you?"

Kim thought a second then talked somewhat awkwardly. "No thanks. I just came here to…umm…. talk… I guess."

That was enough for Hego to figure out her reason for being there. He got up. "Oh, well I was getting hungry anyways. Why dont I head to the cafeteria. Just let me know when you leave please." He walked out leaving Kim alone. She walked closer to look down on the woman, listening to her even breathing amidst the beeping of the machines. She watched her a minute like that. There was no plot. She wasn't going to jump up and attack. Nothing. Well, she didn't come all the way here and drive Hego out of the room just to turn around and leave, so she sat down near the bed. By now she had seen the videos. She knew her father had volunteered to stay. She also knew that she probably would have stayed if it had come down to it. But, knowing she could have left, Shego chose to stay anyways. Why? Why did she do it when the woman was always proclaiming to be so evil? So she asked her, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. Then she started asking more questions which eventually led to her telling Shego about all the problems she had been having recently. For some reason she figured the woman lying here could probably relate more than most. She had no idea how long she stayed there, but a doctor entering the room interrupted her one-sided conversation. He came in with a nurse who replaced some of the bags on her IVs. He looked at some of the machines and then at some charts he carried and shook his head. As they left the room she heard the doctor mumble "unbelievable" to the nurse.

Soon after that her mother popped into the room. "Hey, Kimmie. You need a ride home?"

Kim had forgotten to even ask her. "Oh, sure mom, thanks. But, how did you know I was here?"

Her mother shrugged. "I saw Hego sleeping in the cafeteria. He told me you was here when I woke him." She paused as she walked up to hug her daughter who still stood near the bed. "You know, your acquaintance here is quite the healer. We're guessing she'll be off of most of these machines in a few weeks. You can't even see her scars anymore. Her bones are repairing themselves better than any we've ever seen. Even her nerve damage seems to be repairing itself." She paused again then continued speaking "If only we could learn how she does it. Then we help so many people…"

Kim replied while raising her eyebrow. "I think they would have to get hit with a meteor first, mom"

"Yeah. I guess there is that."

Hego walked in with a sandwich and a drink. "Evening ladies." And Kim watched him get comfortable while she and her mother left. The last thing she heard before the elevator doors closed was the Fearless Ferret theme. Kim almost grinned thinking "It's a good thing Shego's unconscious. If she was awake he definitely wouldn't be watching that." She smiled while riding the elevator down with her mother, and even her mother could tell a difference in her mood. Her time with Shego had answered no questions for her, but she felt better for having been there.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kim started going back to the hospital regularly after that. She would spend her days with Monique and Ron and her family, and spend her evenings helping her mom at the hospital and also helping Global Justice guard Shego. After a few days of this she was surprised when she heard a familiar voice coming from Shego's room. The door had been left ajar so she heard him. She didn't intrude, but she didn't leave. Just to make sure of Drakken's intentions.

Drakken's voice: "Well, Shego, they're still reviewing my case. I hired a really good team of lawyers so I'm hoping for a good outcome. If they can get those celebrities off when their guilt is so obvious they may be able to do the same for me." He paused then continued." Also many law enforcement agencies are very interested in my genius. It seems I'm finally getting the respect I deserve. Yes, every military and law enforcement agency in the world seems willing to pay very good money for me to build weapons for them after they saw…" He paused, then began speaking again, his shaky voice was filled with shame. "after they saw what my creations did to you…" he couldn't continue speaking and there was an odd silence and Kim could swear she heard him sob. Then he blew his nose and continued speaking, his voice shaky at first. "Anyways, I've been telling most of them that I plan to no longer build weapons. But it also seems that Dr. Porter was impressed with my genius. She's even told me that my robotic designs are the most original she has ever seen. I think she may even like me!" his voice started picking up. "She offered me a position as part of a team to build robots to explore other planets. Mars, Venus and the moon to start." He paused then continued again. "You know she actually prefers robotic companions to human ones. Vivian was fascinated when she discovered that I had tried to take a robotic date to a dance! She laughed, and in a good way! Yes, I think I would like to work with Vivian, we seem to have a lot in common…"

Kim went back to the elevator, not wanting to intrude on his conversation. She had a lot of questions for him, but the man was obviously no threat to Shego so she left him alone.

Later when he went down the cafeteria for some chocolate milk she confronted him. Well, actually he confronted her.

"Kim Possible! What are YOU doing here?"

"Duh. My mother works here! What are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be locked up somewhere?"

Drakken smiled, showing his teeth. "It was part of my deal with Global Justice. I build them a few detectors so they know if the clone gets close and they let me visit Shego until she wakes. Anyways, it's not like I can go anywhere." He pointed at a device on his ankle then he looked at his watch. "Gah, my time is almost up. I just wanted to get a glass of Co-Co Moo before being taken back to holding. They have fresher milk here." He rushed off "Farewell, Kim Possible!"

Kim waited for him to complete his sentence with "you think you're all that, but you're not!" but he didn't. Kim looked at her watch. Mego wouldn't be out of class for another couple hours, so she figured she'd better go up and keep an eye on Shego and maybe talk.

----------------------------------

Ron had been thinking really hard since he dropped Kim off at the hospital. He thought of the time they were hostages and he had stood there for hours doing nothing. It took a madman putting a gun to Kim's head before he finally found the will to act. The ironic part of that is he had it inside him all along, the mystical monkey power was his and he should have been as immune to Mastermind's control as Shego was. But he lacked training and he had fought against the monkey power, almost until it was too late. But that was changing. He still planned to go to college with Kim, but first he was going to have to make a detour. He would spend the summer in Japan, or longer if it was necessary, and the next time Kim needed his help he wouldn't wait until she was about to be killed to be able to act. That day he made the decision to tell Kim he was leaving for the summer and when he got home a ghostly form appeared in his room. He recognized him instantly.

"Master Sensei! So I guess you knew I was going to come?"

"Ronald-Son the moment the haze clouding your judgment cleared the clarity in your thoughts was known to your teacher."

"Thanks, Master Sensei. I was hoping you would let me come back to train, even after I've put if off for all this time."

"Ronald-Son a good teacher has patience as deep as the ocean and my hopes for you are as high as Mount Fuji. You should also know that I am not the only one who awaits your return."

Some blood went to Ron's face. "Yuri?"

Master Sensei's smile widened (ahh, the passions of youth). "Yes, Ronald-Son. She has also been looking forward to your return." And his image faded from Ron's room.

And suddenly enrolling in college a little late didn't seem like much of a loss to Ron. He would just have to break the news to Kim, but with the way she's been acting lately he didn't want to leave her alone. But after she started visiting the hospital to spend more time with her mother and help watch over Shego she started to pick up, getting more cheerful. Like the Kim he always knew. The next weekend while he was shopping with Kim and Monique at the mall he broke the news to her while they ate at the food court. He told her that he was heading to Japan to study for the summer.

Kim replied "You are? I thought we could summer at the hospital like we usually do."

"I would love to, K.P. but this year has been really different." They could all agree on that "Anyways after what happened the last couple of weeks I thought I would go to summer school in Japan."

Kim was confused at first. "Summer school? You've already been accepted to a college in Japan?"

"Yeah, K.P. I have a good referral. You know him, Professor Master Sensei?" He couldn't say any more than that.

Kim heard the name and understood instantly. "Oh! Oh! I remember him now." And suddenly she knew why he felt he had to go. And she understood. She would miss him, but it was definitely in his best interests. She spoke up a little quieter, with some sadness in her voice. "Well, I will miss you Ron. I hope your schooling goes well."

He heard her tone and softened. "It's only for the summer, K.P. I'll be back in time to register." He hoped.

Monique chimed in, she decided it was time to lighten the mood. "Alright! If you're going to Japan then we definitely need to pick you out some new outfits! And none of that Smarty-Mart crap. You're representing your country when you travel!"

This picked up the mood and they spent the next few hours laughing and joking while they made Ron try out every outfit in the mall. Twice. By the time they finished and went to catch a movie they were all in a much better mood. He spent much of the next few days with Kim, and when she drove him to the airport she saw he carried only one bag. "Ron, where's all that stuff we bought at the mall? Don't tell me that's all your taking!"

Ron just smiled. "Yeah, K.P. This is all I'm taking this time. Because it will be my honor to carry it." Kim didn't get the joke, but it made him smile so she did. The drive home from the airport was the longest trip she'd ever made.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The summer days were long for Kim. She had never noticed just how much time she spent working on school work, or cheerleading, or hanging out with Ron. There hadn't even been a mission since Mastermind so her summer days seemed to crawl. She would hang out with Monique a few times a week, they would go to the beach or go shopping, but most days she would go to the hospital to help her mother out. She would usually stop by Shego's room to spend some time talking to her. For some reason Kim felt better after those sessions, so they had become routine. This time she stumbled in on a conversation between Drakken and Shego's brothers.

Hego said in a laughing tone: "I certainly hope they hire another cook before Shego wakes up, they'll need the help."

Drakken laughed "As much as she eats? I doubt two cooks could keep up! Once Shego got a cold from Kim Possible and she was bedridden. I had to hire one henchman just to buy the groceries and another to cook!" they all laughed, including Kim. They all turned their heads.

Kim spoke, joining the conversation "I remember that cold, it hit us all pretty hard."

Drakken groaned "Don't remind me."

Mego chimed in "She's always been susceptible to the flu. First she'd get sick, then the twins would get sick, then me and Hego, then her again."

Kim laughed "That sounds like my family. Mom gets the flu from a patient, then I get it, then the twins, then it starts over."

Dr. Director walked into the room, effectively silencing the conversation. She had a serious air about her, like always. She looked at Drakken "Your time was up half an hour ago. Please don't force me to send guards in for you every day."

Drakken looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh! I can't always be expected to watch the clock so closely. I'm not getting paid by the hour!" He got up and walked out to his escorts.

Once he was gone she turned to the brothers and Kim, opening a briefcase she carried and speaking in a serious tone. "I was forced to spend all of yesterday in the White House talking to the President because of this woman." She motioned at Shego "It seems that she is seen as a national hero by many and he did not want her to be seen in court unless we had irrefutable evidence against her." She paused, trying to look annoyed "Well, unfortunately, she was nearly as good as a thief as she always claimed to be and rarely left a lot of physical evidence. Not to mention the fact that most of the items she was accused of stealing are still classified, so they cannot be used in a public court. If that wasn't making her case hard enough, throw in a clone and some mind control. I doubt an unbiased jury would have been able to find her guilty of many charges. But after her fight against Mastermind was seen on live television, nearly every single citizen has a strong bias in her favor. I sincerely doubt any jury would find her anything but not guilty. I advised the President that in my best estimates, no jury would find her guilty." She paused while she pulled a paper out of the briefcase. "The President took my advice into consideration and wrote this out" she put the paper on the bed at Shego's feet. The boys and Kim looked down at it. It was a Presidential Pardon, they stared at it in awe as Dr. Director kept talking. "He is going on television later today, making a big deal about pardoning the hero of the few charges she may or may not have committed. It's expected to raise his approval by at least 15 points, and this IS an election year." She rolled her eyes. "I have also been forced to spend a lot of time on the phone concerning this woman. It seems she was wanted in 11 countries for various offenses. With all of the new developments most of these countries called us voluntarily dropping their charges. I've called the others and advised they do the same. Most have complied." She was wrapping up, turning to walk out.

Kim stopped her. "How many countries is she still wanted in?"

"Two."

Hego asked "Which ones?"

"Ones she shouldn't be in anyways. She'll know." Then she wrapped it up by saying "It seems your sister is a free woman now, if she is smart her name will never pass across my desk again. See to it that is what happens." They all understood, Dr. Director had really stuck her neck out to give Shego a fresh start. She didn't want to see it wasted. But what Dr. Director wouldn't reveal was that a lot of Global Justice personnel would probably resign now rather than fire a gun at Shego. She wasn't sure if she was one of them. But she did consider her debt to the woman paid. Now she just had a few more ends to tie up and this case would finally be closed. She left, shutting the door on the boys and Kim Possible as they took turns reading the pardon.

And so time went on, Kim's new routine was set in and as she spent more time with them she got to know the Team Go members better. And yes, they did start to get on her nerves, but after she put up with her twin brothers for so long these guys were easy. Even Dr. Drakken wasn't so bad once she got to know him (although for some reason he never stopped calling her by the name Kim Possible!).

--------------------------------------

For Team Go the routine was set as well, going pretty much the same as the last time their sister got hurt. As the weeks went by they got to know Kim and her friend Monique, and even Drakken. The man didn't seem very evil to them, though. Mego did attend his college classes (those were not free, you know), Hego would go to work (he was a manager and that has responsibility), But other than that they would spend nearly every waking minute in the hospital. They had heard about the clone's escape and prepared for the worst, but as the days went on it seemed the clone just disappeared. Same for Mastermind. The reporters stopped bothering them for the most part, most days would only have one or two wander in to check on their sister's status. They boys took up sleeping in chairs in her room again, they figured she woke up while they were all four in the room last time, so maybe it would happen again. But it didn't. The boys wouldn't give up though, even when doctors told them that she may never wake up so they should go sleep in the motel across the street in the rooms they reserved just for them. They preferred to sleep in the chairs, sleeping to the sound of the beeping machines and their sister's breathing.

"Dammit"

Hego had been dozing off and barely heard the word. It had been spoken so softly that it barely caught his attention. Then he realized he hadn't heard anyone swear in weeks. His eyes snapped open. He saw his sister, Shego, tugging on one of the IVs in her arm. He jumped to his feet and she looked up at his movement. "Guys! She's awake!" he shook his brothers, and they looked at him sleepily at first, but when they heard the words they jumped up smiling like it was Christmas morning. They rushed her, and she smiled at them. She hugged her brothers close and for a few hours she wasn't sarcastic, or annoyed, or even evil. She was just a sister who had really missed her brothers, no matter how annoying they might be.

Several hours later they still talked and laughed when another voice intruded into the room. Dr. Drakken was saying as he came down the hallway into the room "Now boys, You know the rules! I get between the hours of 6 AM to 11 AM today and.." He opened the door carrying a sandwich on a plate in one hand, and a glass of chocolate milk in the other. When he saw her green eyes looking up at him they both broke as they hit the floor. "SHEGO! You're Awake!"

She grinned. "Observant as ever, Doctor D." He rushed over to stand at the foot of the bed. At the sound of the crash a couple nurses had came down, and rushed in when they saw she was awake, they looked at the different machines and started calling the doctors. Then another voice sounded out.

Kim walked in holding today's breakfast in a McDonald's bag "Ok, guys. That's eight breakfast burritos and four McGriddles…"She walked in holding the bag and froze when she saw Shego looking up at her amidst the crowd forming in her room. Shego got a fake annoyed look on her face upon seeing Kim

"What? You guys letting just anybody in here?"

One of the nurses approached Kim, but she didn't want to leave "Aww. Can't I stay?"

"I'm only seeing family today!"

Kim looked at Drakken who smiled and said "I'm part of her evil family!"

As one of the nurses approached to usher Kim out, though, she unleashed her secret weapon. Her puppy dog pout.

Shego's jaw dropped "Eww. What are you doing? Stop it! Please, ugh, look you can stay, just stop doing that!" Kim's face instantly went to a big smile. She ran over to stand next to Drakken at the foot of the bed (the twins had her by the side and Hego and Mego stood at the head of the bed on either side. Only the foot of the bed remained) They remained like that for a while, talking and laughing, and sharing stories, and eating. (When one of the nurses told Shego that she shouldn't be eating that burrito she actually lit up her hand and the woman rushed off.)

Doctors started filtering in. They tried not to bother the small crowd around the bed as they checked machines and charts and shook their heads. Even Kim's mom came in to check a few things. She paused to tell Shego that she had never seen such a miraculous recovery. Shego was used to hearing that, though, and merely looked at Kim recognizing the woman and asked in a sarcastic tone. "Your mother works here?"

Kim's mom looked Shego in the eyes "Yeah, I'm the one who had to cut open your head and put my hands on your brain!"

Shego flinched at the image. "Umm. Thanks, Doc." She looked at Kim "I can tell you're related." Kim hugged her mom. By now a noise could be heard outside the hospital, and it kept getting louder. Eventually Shego pushed at her brothers on the side closest to the window. She cinched up the back of her hospital gown and pushed herself to her feet. Several approached her holding out a hand, but she didn't want their help. She got to her feet and stepped to the window. She stumbled forward and everyone in the room seemed to step forward to help her, but she held them back by holding up her hand, and leaning against the wall she straightened up. Then she drew back the blinds and opened up the window to look at the huge crowd forming outside the hospital (apparently one of the nurses had let the word slip that she was awake.) She moved the screen out of the way and she stuck her head out of the second story window looking down. There was a huge crowd gathered and the moment they saw her looking down a huge roar was heard. They were all yelling and cheering at HER! Shego, not being used to this kind of attention, smiled sheepishly and waved down at them, before turning back to glare at the people in the room. "Care to Explain?" She wanted to know who had blabbed. She knew the people on the island may have talked, but that wouldn't account for all of this. Apparently SOMEBODY had made her out to be some kind of hero and she wanted to know WHO! She had no intention of doing anything except going back to life as normal and this would make that REALLY difficult. She looked out and gave another wave, eliciting another cheer from the crowd below before closing the window again.

Kim spoke up. "Remember Adrena Lynn?"

"Yeah, the extreme action wanna-be. She hijacked the world's TV and kidnapped your boyfriend…"

Kim cut her off "He wasn't my boyfriend! And apparently Mastermind kidnapped her programmer so he could control the world's television networks…."

Shego cut her off while leaning against the wall, piecing the story together. "He wanted to control the airwaves so he could give all his zombie armies orders…"

Mego chimed in.. "But he had to keep everyone watching. And he was really ugly, so nobody would watch him for very long. So in order to keep the people's attention he had to put somebody good looking on TV. So of course he used a member of Team Go!" They all glared at him for a second before Shego finished.

"So, basically he put my entire mission on his island on live TV?"

Everyone nodded.

She put her hand to her head as it sank in. The entire world had watched her save the Earth from an evil genius. "My evil career is SO in the toilet." Everyone just grinned.

She continued, looking at Drakken. "So, when are the troops coming in to arrest us?"

Hego spoke up. "They wont be coming for you, sis. It seems you have friends in powerful places." He held up the pardon for her to see. Her jaw dropped as she read it, then looked up at Drakken who merely shrugged. Hego kept talking "She told us that you are now in the clear in every country in the world except two."

Shego looked at him "Which two?"

Kim was curious so she added "She said you'd know."

Shego thought for a second, then her eyes went wide and she laughed. "Oh. THOSE two." Then she dropped it, leaving everyone in the room really curious. She turned to Drakken "So, you in the clear too?"

"Well, Shego. I've been talking to my lawyers and it seems that declaring intentions to take over the world and then getting beat up by a cheerleader doesn't really break many laws." He shrugged and continued "Most of the evidence against me was destroyed by somebody who had a penchant for destroying my bases. He glanced at Kim then looked back at Shego and continued "I've paid a lot of fines, not to mention paying back the money I owe to Henchco for a few items I borrowed from them. My lawyers tell me that with the money I have left they're sure they can get me off, or at worst my sentence will be a year or two in one of those minimum security vacation prisons. But either way, I'm being guaranteed a position on Vivian's team once I am in the clear." With this Kim and Shego both looked at him, he corrected himself "Oh, I mean Dr. Porter."

Shego grinned. "You go, Dr. D." he merely blushed a little and went silent. Shego kept talking: "Speaking of money, you still owe me pay for the last month!"

"But Shego! You have so much money already, why take what pittance I have left?"

"What are you talking about?"

Hego added: "We've been saving the checks you've been sending for the last few years. You've got a pretty big saving, sis."

Wade's voice entered the conversation as he walked in the door. He had wanted to thank her in person for saving his friends. His presence seemed to surprised Kim though. "That's not what he's talking about." He spoke like he knew everything (like always) and pulled out a receipt from a Swiss bank account. He handed it to Shego and her jaw dropped. Then she looked up at Drakken. He just shrugged. The brothers all looked at the receipt and they stared in shock, then Kim did as well. Wade added: "I don't know why you look shocked, Kim. Your saving is about the same." He pulled out another receipt from Upperton State Bank and Trust. Both girls were in shock for a second then glared at Wade, asking almost in unison "Where did all this come from?"

Wade took a step back holding up his hands. "Hey! Don't ask me!" He pointed at Drakken. Their gazes turned to him and he took a few steps toward the door. They really didn't know about the website, and at this moment he REALLY didn't want to reveal to them that millions of people viewed their fights daily. He started backing up "I think my time is about up. You know how Global Justice gets when their prisoners are tardy.." And with this he ran out the door.

"DRAKKEN!" he didn't wait for the elevator.

The rest of the day went uneventfully. Shego met and thanked (seemingly out of character for her) each of the doctors who had labored to save her life, they each swore it was a miracle she recovered like she has. Some of the Global Justice personnel whom she had saved and the hostages from the island filtered in periodically and thanked her. She took it gracefully. Kim was mystified that Shego was being so nice to all these people until Hego pulled Kim aside and explained. "Once somebody she saved was trying to thank her and she completely blew him off. He got really offended and turned evil. He put three of us in the hospital."

"Oh!" Kim said, and filed that away in her memory. "Let people thank you."

As the day turned to evening it became apparent that Shego was getting tired and the doctors and nurses started ushering people out so she could rest. In the end she was alone when the nurse told her good night and turned off the light and shut the door. In truth she was exhausted, but her world had changed so much that she couldn't sleep, thinking about everything that happened while she lay unconscious. She suddenly had a chance at a normal life. She was not wanted by law, she had freedom, she had money… She had her curse. She lit her hand, glowing green in the dark. Her power. It kept her from fitting in and doomed her to a life as a freak. She stared at the flickering green light wishing she didn't have it and you could almost make out the tear that went down her cheek. Then she caught a movement in the dark and her flame went out. Kim turned on the lights, then she turned to Shego. She gazed deep into her eyes, trying to read what was going there. They sat in silence for a few seconds. Then Kim asked the question going through both of their heads. "So, what now?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had to know the story would end with something like that!

I am wrestling with the though of writing another story based after this one. Suggestions nad opinions would help me decide, not to mention which direction I should take the story if I do continue. I appreciate all those who sent so many encouraging reviews, the writing got hard at times and you pushed me through it.

I am also debating rewriting the first few chapters again to get rid of a lot of the grammar errors and spacing errors.


End file.
